Toujours
by Herenia
Summary: Stony AU. Et si Steve et Tony étaient nés à la même époque ? Et s'ils avaient partagé d'autres aventures avant les Avengers ? (Plus d'infos à l'intérieur) (Slash prévu)
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde !

Voilà une petite fanfic Stony de ma composition. C'est un AU (Univers Alterné) un peu spécial. En effet, je raconte une histoire qui n'entre pas dans l'univers de Marvel mais j'en reprends beaucoup d'éléments. Je m'explique : Steve et Tony naissaient à la même époque et il n'y aura pas de sacrifice héroïque de notre cher Cap ni de décongélation 70 ans plus tard. Par contre, Steve va bien devenir Captain America (vous verrez dans les prochains chapitres) et Tony, Iron Man. D'ailleurs, l'histoire original de Tony change assez peu, sauf que j'inclue Steve à l'équation. Les Avengers vont aussi exister ainsi que l'attaque des Chitoris. Bref, j'ai vraiment pris tous les éléments que j'aimais, je les ai assaisonné de à ma façon et TADA ! voilà une fanfic qui, j'espère, vous plaira !

Bon, j'arrête de blablater et je vous laisse juger par vous même !

 **Chapitre 1**

 _Sept ans, première rencontre_

Steven était assis à l'ombre d'un arbre, une casquette enfoncée sur la tête et une épaisse couche de crème solaire sur les pommettes, sous les yeux et sur le bout du nez. Il regardait avec envie les autres enfants jouer dans l'air de jeu, courir, grimper, sauter, rire. Il aurait aimé pourvoir les rejoindre, mais par cette chaleur d'été, il s'essoufflerait trop rapidement et il ne tenait pas à faire une crise d'asthme devant tout le monde. Il savait qu'on se moquerait de lui. Et puis, sa mère lui avait demandé de rester sagement à l'ombre, de ne pas se fatiguer. Le médecin avait recommandé une sortie en plein air régulièrement. Ainsi, sa mère l'amenait souvent au parc, où il restait assis sur un banc ou à l'ombre d'un feuillage quand la chaleur et le soleil étaient trop important pour son faible métabolisme. Steven ramena ses minces jambes contre son torse, les entourant de ses bras menus avant de poser son menton sur ses genoux squelettiques. Il avait depuis longtemps abandonné son livre sur l'herbe près de lui. Ses grands yeux bleus, paraissant plus large sur ce visage fin, presque minuscule, scrutaient tous les gestes de gamins excités qui se poursuivaient les uns les autres en poussant des cris et des éclats de rire. Il croisa alors les pupilles brunes de l'un deux, qui s'arrêta alors de filer dans tous les sens pour observer ce petit garçon qui ne jouait pas comme tous les autres. Steven resserra ses bras autour de lui, comme pour se protéger d'une éventuelle menace, alors que le jeune curieux s'approchait, écartant de sa main d'enfant ses cheveux bruns qui collaient son front transpirant. Lorsqu'il fut juste face à lui, le brun s'accroupit, plongeant ses prunelles dans les siennes comme s'il voulait sonder son âme, son air concentré rappelant celui des scientifiques immergeaient dans d'importantes recherches.

\- J'm'appelle Anthony, mais tu peux m'appeler Tony et toi ? lança-t-il alors de sa voie enjouée et curieuse.

\- S... Steven, chuchota l'interpelé de sa voie fluette.

\- Steven... Je peux t'appeler Steve ?

Surpris, Steven, enfin Steve, hocha timidement la tête.

\- Tu veux pas venir jouer ?

Le petit blond enfonça sa tête dans ses épaules et la secoua doucement.

\- J'peux pas.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Je... Je suis malade.

Devant l'air interrogateur de son interlocuteur qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était dehors s'il était malade et non au lit, Steve précisa.

\- Je fais de l'asthme, je dois pas courir. Je peux sortir un peu, mais mon corps est faible alors maman veut que je reste sagement assis pour pas me fatiguer.

Sur cette déclaration, il baissa de nouveau les yeux, fixant les baskets rouges et jaunes de Tony. Il avait peur qu'il se moque de lui. Les autres se moquaient souvent de son aspect fragile et maigrichon, en profitant pour l'embêter. Mais Tony lâcha simplement un «Oh !», avant de l'inspecter encore plus attentivement.

\- Mais t'en as envie.

Ce n'était pas une question, et qu'il s'en soit aperçu si facilement perturba le maigre garçon mais il hocha tout de même la tête après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

\- Alors vient ! Tu vas pas rester là tout seul, tu vas t'ennuyer et c'est pas drôle !

Le brun lui prit la main et commença à tirer pour le remettre sur ses pieds, mais Steve résista.

\- Je peux pas ! Maman sera pas contente.

\- Mais elle est pas là ta maman, sourit malicieusement Tony et le frêle garçon se demanda comment il l'avait deviné. On n'a cas aller seulement dans le bac à sable, il y a un peu d'ombre avec les arbres et comme ça, t'auras pas à courir.

Ne trouvant aucun contre-argument, Steve se laissa alors entraîner par l'enthousiasme et la bonne humeur de Tony, touché par sa gentillesse et ses attentions.

Ils se retrouvèrent bien vite les fesses dans le sable, entamant la construction « du plus grand et plus génial château de sable de tous les temps », pour reprendre les mots du brun. Celui-ci impressionna un peu plus son nouvel ami par son habilité manuelle. Steve ne s'était jamais autant amusé lors d'une sortie au parc. Il avait vu sa mère revenir et puisqu'elle n'était pas venu le chercher en hurlant, il en avait déduit qu'il était suffisamment calme pour que son corps le supporte. Après tout, il était toujours assis et à l'ombre. Mais bientôt, trop vite à son goût, il fut leur de rentrer, l'heure de prendre ses médicaments approchant rapidement. Il fit une petite moue chagrinée mais n'insista pas, il savait que c'était inutile. Il se releva, épousseta son short et se tourna vers son nouvel ami qui avait suivit ses gestes et se tenait maintenant face à lui. Steve ne savait pas trop quoi dire, alors il fut heureux lorsque Tony s'exprima le premier.

\- La prochaine fois, on construit un tunnel !

Le blond sourit et hocha la tête avant de se laisser tirer hors du bac, puis du parc par sa mère. Il se retourna une dernière fois et, lorsqu'il rencontra encore les iris bruns de son ami, lui fit un petit geste timide de la main pour lui dire au revoir. Il avait hâte de revenir au parc.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapitre 2_**

 _Quatorze ans : Première année de lycée*_

C'était une journée calme et chaude, le bruit caractéristique d'une salle de cours ambiançait la pièce où Tony, assis à sa table, près de l'une des fenêtres, tapotait en rythme sa table de son crayon. Le prof d'histoire expliquait tranquillement son cours, notant de temps à autre quelques éléments au tableau. Mais l'Histoire n'avait jamais été le point fort du jeune Stark et il préférait réfléchir à la prochaine invention qu'il pourrait créer, le prochain gadget qu'il pourrait bidouiller. Quelques coups contre la porte retentir, attirant l'attention de notre petit génie, et le principal entra dans la pièce accompagner d'un jeune garçon frêle, à la peau pâle et aux cheveux blonds coiffer à la mode des années 40, une parfaite raie d'un coté, poussant une mèche peignée avec soin de l'autre. Il semblait quelque peu ringard mais ses grands yeux bleus étaient plus qu'agréables à contempler.

\- Monsieur Montgomery, voici Steven Rogers, transféré il y a peu. Je le laisse entre vos mains, je lui ai expliqué l'essentiel, il n'a plus qu'à entrer dans le bain, lâcha le vieil homme de son habituelle voix sévère avant de quitter la classe comme s'il venait d'effectuer une corvée dont il avait hâte de se débarrasser.

\- Hé bien, bonjour à vous Steven, je vous en pris, prenez place. Nous voyons actuellement le thème «Je de l'écrivain et Jeu de l'auteur», l'avait vous déjà abordé auparavant ?

Le nouveau hocha négativement la tête, ses joues se colorant légèrement de rouge et Tony fronça les sourcils : il lui rappelé quelqu'un. Alors que son cerveau turbinait pour faire remonter ce visage de ses souvenirs, l'enseignant désigna une table au blond et lui conseilla de demander ses notes à Hana, l'une des meilleures élèves dans son cours.

Ce fut finalement quand Steven prit place sur la chaise à la table près de Tony que les souvenirs de celui-ci revinrent, limpides. Il revit le petit garçon dans le parc qui ne pouvait pas courir et avait toujours une casquette enfoncée sur la tête, qu'importait le temps. Ils avaient joué dans le bac à sable, lu des livres sous les feuilles des arbres et même dessiné ensemble pendant environ dix mois depuis leur première rencontre. Puis Tony avait cessé de venir au parc parce qu'il avait déménager trop loin pour y venir à pied avec son majordome. Il n'avait jamais pu revoir son ami et cela l'avait peiné quelques temps. Mais comme cela est souvent le cas avec les enfants, il avait fini par ne plus y penser et à passer à autre chose sans s'en rendre compte.

Ravi de cette heureuse coïncidence, le brun fixa sans vergogne le nouvel arrivant, si bien que celui-ci finit par tourner la tête vers lui, intrigué de sentir un regard aussi insistant le détailler.

\- Oui ? interrogea-t-il.

\- Aucun souvenir, vraiment ? J'en serai presque vexé... Steve.

Le dit Steve, fronça les sourcils à cette appellation, scrutant avec attention cet élève qui semblait le connaître. Peu de personne usait de ce surnom. À vrai dire, seule une l'employait et il ne l'avait pas revu depuis bien 6 ans. Était-ce possible ?

\- Tony ? demanda Steven, hésitant.

\- Le seul et l'unique, Tony Stark, sourit ce dernier.

Le sourire qui illumina le visage fin chamboula le cœur du brun.

\- C'est dingue ! J'aurai jamais pensé te revoir, c'est une agréable surprise.

\- Pour moi aussi. T'as pas trop changé : toujours aussi mignon et pâle, rit le jeune Stark.

Cette remarque, bien qu'elle en aurait vexée plus d'un, fit sourire Steve. Tony lui avait souvent répété quand il jouait ensemble qu'il devrait arrêter de mettre de la crème pour bronzer un peu, qu'il ressemblait à une poupée de cire. Ou encore, qu'il devrait se nourrir mieux que cela ou il risquerait de se briser en tombant. Ces remarques n'étaient pas méchantes, elles étaient toujours dites sur un ton très sérieux, comme une évidence. Et cela faisait sourire Steve.

\- Toi non plus, répondit le frêle jeune homme, tu n'as pas changé.

Ainsi, Tony avait pris le jeune Rogers sous son aile, le guidant à travers le lycée, déjeunant avec lui, l'installant à ses côtés durant les cours qu'ils avaient en commun. Steve en était ravi, lui qui craignait cette nouvelle école, avec de nouveaux élèves, il avait eu peur de se retrouver seul. Grâce à son ami, ce n'était pas le cas. Mais Tony n'avait pas avoué que s'il collait autant aux baskets de Steve, outre le fait qu'il l'appréciait et voulait passer de temps avec lui, c'était également parce qu'il avait peur pour lui. En effet, Steve était toujours petit et maigrichon et le jeune Stark était persuadé que les bandes de petites brutes stupides se feraient un plaisir de s'en prendre à lui. Et pour ne pas arranger son cas, Steve n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Il n'hésitait jamais à reprendre quelqu'un s'il se montrait irrespectueux envers un autre élève, voir un professeur, à leur faire la leçon s'il les voyait jeter quelque chose par terre. Le petit blond était quelqu'un de droit, d'honnête et de bon. Et cela lui attirait des ennuis assez fréquemment. Mais depuis que Tony passer presque tout son temps avec lui, montrant clairement aux autres que Steve était son ami, et donc sous sa protection, personne n'osait l'approcher pour l'embêter. Ce n'était pas parce que Tony était particulièrement bon en arts martiaux, particulièrement musclé et grand. Non, c'était parce qu'il portait le nom de Stark. Tout le monde connaissait la richesse et la puissance des Stark. Son père, Howard Stark était un inventeur de génie, à la tête des industries Stark et les élèves craignaient que Tony ne fasse intervenir son père si on l'emmerdait, lui ou ses amis.

Évidemment, personne ne savait que si Tony allait pleuré auprès de son père, celui l'enverrait sans doute promener, le sermonnant comme quoi il devait se comporter comme un homme et se débrouiller seul avec ses problèmes au lieu de se plaindre comme une fillette. Mais à défaut d'avoir un bon père, le jeune brun pouvait au moins profiter de la notoriété de son nom.

Ils étaient actuellement assis pour déjeuner sur une des tables, dans le réfectoire. Ils préféraient en général manger à l'extérieur, à l'ombre des arbres pour protéger la peau fragile de Steve, mais les températures hivernales ne le permettaient pas. Elles étaient également à éviter pour le blond qui attrapait froid facilement. C'était la veille des vacances de Noël et ils discutaient de ce qu'ils allaient faire.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as prévu pour Noël, une grande fête ou juste un réveillon en famille ? demanda Steve alors qu'il mangeait lentement ses légumes cuits à la vapeur.

\- Rien.

Steve arrêta son mouvement qui amenait sa fourchette à sa bouche et leva des yeux écarquillés de surprise vers son ami.

\- Rien ?

\- Rien, confirma Tony, le visage impassible, alors qu'il croquait une autre bouchée de son sandwich.

Comme le maigre garçon le regardait toujours avec de grands yeux inquisiteurs, il soupira et expliqua.

\- Je reste ici. Mes parents sont en Europe pour affaires et passent Noël là-bas, où un immense gala est organisé pour l'occasion. Alors je vais juste rester dans ma chambre.

Le lycée qu'ils fréquentaient était doté d'une pension où certains élèves vivent, à défaut de vivre chez eux. Tony lui avait expliqué que ses parents trouvés plus simple qu'il soit en pension plutôt qu'à la maison, où il se retrouvait très souvent seul puisque son père travaillait énormément et sa mère suivait son mari lors de ses galas, ses fêtes mondaines et ses voyages. Quand il lui avait confié cela, il avait émis un rire que Steve avait compris forcé et avait dit « Avoir un ado dans les pattes semble tellement pénible qu'ils m'ont inscrit ici ! Ça donne envie d'avoir des gosses ! ». Et le jeune Rogers avait deviné que cette décision avait cruellement, profondément blessé le brun qui faisait son possible pour le cacher.

\- Tu vas passé les fêtes seul ici ?

\- Fais pas cette tête ! rit le jeune Stark. J'ai l'habitude, ça fait des années que je passe Noël seul. Que ce soit ici ou à la maison, c'est pareil.

\- Mais...

\- T'inquiète j'ai quand même deux trois cadeaux sympa et un peu d'argent.

\- Mais peut importe ! s'emporta Steve, sa respiration s'accélérant et le rouge lui montant aux joues. Noël est une fête familiale, conviviale ! Tu dois la passer, la partager avec quelqu'un sinon il n'y a aucun intérêt, qu'importe que tu es des cadeaux ou non !

Tony le regarda, surpris, alors qu'il tentait de calmer sa respiration. Fichu corps fragile !

\- Hé, ne t'énerve pas, tu vas nous faire une syncope. J'ai pas le choix Stevie, c'est comme ça c'est tout.

L'emploi du surnom calma quelque peu le plus petit. Son ami ne l'employait vraiment que dans de rares occasions. Lorsqu'il voulait le calmer ou le rassurer.

\- Et si tu venais à la maison ? demanda alors le petit blond.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis seul avec ma maman pour le réveillon. T'as qu'à venir ! Je sais que ça la dérangera pas.

Tony avait déjà rencontré la mère de Steve à plusieurs reprises alors qu'il allait jouer chez son ami. Elle était douce et gentille, les yeux bleus et les cheveux blonds, comme son fils. Elle sourit toujours bien qu'elle semble souvent épuisée, sûrement de devoir gérer son fils et leur quotidien toute seule. Tony avait appris que le père de Steve était alcoolique et était mort quand celui-ci était encore tout petit. Sa mère faisait de son mieux mais la santé fragile de son fils l'obligeait à travailler plus que nécessaire pour lui payer ses médicaments.

\- Steve que je vienne chez toi les week-ends ou certains jours après les cours passent encore, mais le réveillon... Ta mère voudra sans doute être tranquille et profiter de passer du temps avec toi. Je ne veux pas m'imposer.

\- Arrête, maman t'adore ! Je te jure qu'elle sera ravi que tu sois là ! Et si je lui dis que tu vas passer les fêtes seules, elle viendra elle-même te chercher dans ton pensionnat !

Tony sourit à cette remarque : il n'avait aucun mal à le croire ! Sarah avait vraiment la même sur le cœur et était toujours prête à aider autrui. Il poussa un soupire résigné.

\- Très bien ! Demande lui et si elle est d'accord...

\- Elle sera d'accord ! l'interrompit Steve.

\- Demande lui !

\- Ok, ok... concéda son ami, une moue adorable apparaissant sur son visage.

Tony secoua doucement la tête, terminant son déjeuner sans pouvoir empêcher un sourire de se glisser sur ses lèvres. Il était ravi de la perspective de passer le réveillon avec son ami.

Les deux amis pénétrèrent dans le petit appartement sur Brooklyn. Si l'extérieur ne payait pas de mine, l'intérieur était modeste mais chaleureux. On voyait clairement que Sarah entretenait ce petit nid avec amour et tendresse.

\- Entre, ma mère n'est pas encore rentrée, elle bosse jusqu'à tard ce soir, l'informa Steve, alors qu'il retirait ses nombreuses couches de vêtements qui le protégeaient contre le froid mordant.

Tony avait pris l'habitude de venir assez souvent chez Steve. À défaut de rentrer chez lui les week-ends pour trouver une immense maison vide maintenant que Jarvis, leur majordome, les avait quitté - bien qu'il restait les insipides femmes de ménages qui détestaient l'avoir dans leurs pattes - ou alors de rester à la pension, le blond lui avait proposer de rentrer avec lui. C'était agréable pour tous les deux puisque Sarah travaillait tard et le dimanche matin, son fils était quelque peu seul.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre du jeune homme. Celle-ci était petite avec un lit simple contre le mur, un bureau sous la fenêtre et une commode dans un coin. Elle aurait pu être banale si le mur près du lit n'était pas à moitié couvert de dessins. Tous de Steve. La première fois que Tony avait vu cela, il avait noyé son ami de compliments, impressionné. D'accord, lui aussi manier un peu le crayon, mais c'était uniquement pour faire des plans ou des schémas, absolument rien avoir avec les portraits, les paysages, les natures mortes et l'art abstrait de Steve. Celui-ci avait rougi et assuré que ce n'était pas grand chose, qu'il devait encore pratiqué, que c'était juste pour le plaisir. Évidemment, Tony était Tony, il avait envoyé balader ces excuses d'un geste de la main avant de rétorquer « T'es doué, c'est tout ! Je suis un p'tit génie et le premier de la classe, tu gères en dessin et tu devrais faire une école d'art, c'est comme ça, point ! ». Et Steve avait souri, plus rouge encore.

Sans gêne, Tony retira ses baskets qu'il laissa dans un coin de la chambre avant de ses jeter sur le lit, enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller. Steve esquissa un sourire devant l'attitude enfantine de son ami avant d'ôter lui aussi ses chaussures et de s'installer par terre, dos contre le matelas.

Le brun tourna la tête, hors de l'oreiller, regardant son ami sortir son carnet de croquis. C'était devenu une habitude. Steve dessinait, Tony observait. Parfois, ils faisaient leurs devoirs, d'autres, ils discutaient. En ce premier jour de vacances, il était presque interdit de se plonger immédiatement dans les devoirs. Ils pouvaient bien décompresser un peu ! Le jeune Stark bougea un peu, se réinstallant pour avoir son visage quasiment sur l'épaule de Steve afin de mieux voir ce qu'il dessinait. Il finissait un dessin d'un jeune homme, assit nonchalamment à une table, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre, observant le ciel. En regardant de puis près, on comprenait qu'il s'agissait d'un lycéen dans une salle de classe. La rougeur qui prit le frêle garçon jusqu'au cou confirma ce que Tony pensait.

\- C'est moi ?

Il n'eut qu'un hochement de tête comme réponse. Il sourit.

\- Hmm... J'adore, dit-il après quelques minutes.

Son ami releva les yeux vers lui, étincelants.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Ouais ! Et puis ça flatte mon égo d'être ton modèle, ajouta Tony, un sourire en coin, poussant gentiment la tête de Steve de son doigt.

Le blond ne put retenir un rire et reprit, plus détendu, son activité. Lorsqu'il eut terminé et apposait sa signature en bas de page, il tendit les bars pour mieux l'observer. Il était particulièrement fier de ce dessin. Il trouvait que ça représenté bien l'image qu'il avait de Tony : un mystère attirant dont il voulait connaître chaque secret. Steve savait qu'il avait développé une sincère amitié avec le jeune Stark et il ne se rendait pas compte que ses sentiments ne cessaient d'augmenter. Une certaine naïveté continuait de lui faire croire qu'il avait trouvé le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il se rendit alors compte que son modèle n'avait pas prononcé de mot depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, ce qui arrivait rarement à ce moulin à paroles sur pieds. Quand il se tourna pour lui faire face, il remarqua que celui-ci c'était en fait endormi. Attendri, le jeune artiste ne put retenir un sourire. Il déposa son carnet sur son bureau, tira la couette qui se trouvait au pied du lit sur l'endormi et sortit doucement de la chambre. Il allait préparer le dîner, cela allègerait la tâche de sa mère et Tony avait toujours faim quand il se réveillait.

Tony passait le plus beau réveillon de tous les temps. Il avait mangé un repas modeste mais succulent avec Steve et Sarah, où l'ambiance avait était chaleureuse et pleine de rires. Il ne se souvenait pas du dernier repas en famille qu'il avait pris chez lui et il était certain que s'il y en avait déjà eu, ils ne s'étaient jamais déroulés dans une telle joie et bonne humeur. Après le dîner, ils s'étaient installés dans le salon, des couvertures chaudes sur leurs jambes et un chocolat chaud dans les mains. Steve et Tony étaient recroquevillés l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé et partageaient une couverture alors que Sarah, dans un fauteuil face à eux, leur raconter ses péripéties d'étudiante, faisant bien rire les garçons. Un minuscule sapin un peu dégarni mais joliment décoré reposé dans un coin du salon, mais aucun cadeau ne reposait dessous. Tony n'avait pu s'empêcher de se demander si les Rogers n'avaient pas de quoi s'acheter des cadeaux, espérant que ça ne soit pas le cas.

Alors que les deux lycéens riaient de son histoire, Sarah jeta un œil à sa montre et s'exclama :

\- 00h04 ! On est en retard ! Les cadeaux !

Et elle disparut vers sa chambre comme une furie. Ce qui fit rire Tony - quatre minutes pouvaient-elles vraiment être considérées comme du retard ? - et rougir Steve face au comportement de sa mère. Puis il se leva à son tour. Tony en profita pour prendre son sac qu'il avait discrètement posé près de la commode du salon, mine de rien. Les deux Rogers revinrent peu après qu'il se soit rassit, un sac en papier dans les mains de chacun.

\- Très bien, je commence ! s'enthousiasma la seule femme du trio.

Elle ouvrit son sac et en sortit un petit paquet rectangulaire, joliment orné d'un nœud bleu électrique et le tendit à son fils.

\- Joyeux Noël, trésor.

\- Merci maman, sourit ce dernier.

Puis, elle plongea de nouveau sa main dans le sac et en retira un autre cadeau, un petit cube empaqueté de rouge et d'or. Elle le tendit à Tony et celui écarquilla ses yeux sous la surprise.

\- Joyeux Noël, Tony.

\- Ce... C'est pour moi ?

\- Il me semble que tu es le seul Tony de cette pièce, rit doucement Sarah.

\- Mais... Il ne... Merci, souffla le jeune homme, ému. Joyeux Noël à vous aussi, Sarah.

Elle lui offrit un sourire resplendissant. Et les deux garçons déballèrent leur cadeau sous l'insistance de Madame Rogers. Steven poussa un petit cri de joie alors qu'il découvrait une boite de pastels gras, avant d'enlacer sa mère pour la remercier. Vu les étincelles qui pétillaient dans ses yeux, sa mère avait tapé juste pour le cadeau. Quand à Tony, il avait reçu une figurine. Une figurine de Wall-E. Elle était entièrement faite en métal, coloré avec un tel soin qu'on aurait dit qu'il s'agissait réellement du petit robot en version six centimètres.

\- J'espère qu'il te plaît. Je ne savais pas trop quoi te prendre. Je me suis basée sur les seules infos exploitables que m'avait donné Steven : tu aimes les robots, la mécanique et tu as vu le Pixar Wall-E à peu près 1 millions de fois. Apparemment tu pleures toujours devant, s'amusa Sarah.

Tony était sans voix. Il n'avait jamais reçu un tel cadeau : ce n'était pas le prix, la modernité ou la taille qui le distinguait mais l'attention toute particulière qu'avait mis Sarah à le choisir. Elle avait voulu lui offrir quelque chose qui lui plairait vraiment avec le peu de moyens qu'elle avait. Tony en aurait pleurer. Ravalant ses larmes, il releva la tête vers la mère de son ami et afficha un immense sourire, oubliant complètement de répondre à la petite provocation.

\- Je l'adore, merci.

Sarah parut plus que satisfaite.

\- Mon tour, ajouta ensuite le jeune Stark, faisant grogner Steve qui avait à peine eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche avant de se faire sucrer son tour.

Il tira sur la fermeture éclaire de son sac à dos et en sortit un petit sac blanc aux reflets roses et l'offrit à Sarah, en lui souhaitant un Joyeux Noël.

\- Tu n'avais pas à me faire de cadeau Tony ! s'offusqua-t-elle.

\- Vous m'avez sauvé d'u réveillon mortel, alors si, c'était le moins que je puisse faire ! rassura le brun en sortant un second paquet, plus gros, qu'il tendit à Steve.

\- Merci, Joyeux Noël à toi aussi Tony.

Ce dernier sourit et attendit, un peu nerveux, la réaction des deux autres quand ils découvriraient leur présent. En ouvrant son sac, Sarah découvrit une boite rectangulaire en écrin rose et à l'intérieur, une chaîne en or blanc au bout de laquelle pendant un petit diamant tailler en goutte.

\- Oh mon dieu Tony ! Mais tu es fou ! Je ne peux pas accepter un tel cadeau, il a du coûter une fortune ! s'exclama Madame Rogers.

\- Au contraire, il faut bien que je profite de mon statut d'héritier. Je vous assure que le prix de ce collier est dérisoire pour moi. Ma mère refuserait probablement de le portait sous prétexte qu'il ne coût pas assez cher, ironisa à moitié le jeune Stark.

Surprise un moment de ses paroles, la femme blonde préféra ne pas faire de commentaire et se leva pour venir enlacer l'ami de son fils, le remerciant chaudement. Jamais elle n'aurait cru pouvoir avoir un tel bijou et les larmes lui montèrent presque aux yeux.

Tony jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son ami, espérant que celui-ci ne lui en voudrait pas, après tout il n'aurait pas pu lui faire un tel cadeau et peut être qu'il serait fâché que Tony lui « vole » la vedette auprès de sa mère, qu'il n'arrive pas à lui faire aussi plaisir avec le sien et en soit affecté. Mais il s'agissait de Steve, la personne la plus gentille, douce et bonne qu'il est jamais rencontré. Aussi ne fut-il pas si étonné en voyant son ami lui offrir un grand sourire, les yeux brillants et humides alors qu'il mimait un « merci » avec ses lèvres. Il était tellement heureux. Sa mère méritait ce beau bijou dont elle rêvait secrètement et se refusait pour le bien de son fils alors qu'elle se tuait à la tâche pour ramener un salaire suffisant pour leur vie quotidienne.

Vint alors le tour de Steve de déballer son présent et la nervosité de Tony revint au galop. Il se mordit la lèvre alors que son ami déballait à une vitesse abominablement lente le cadeau sur ses genoux. Lorsqu'il écarta enfin le papier, révélant son contenu, il poussa une exclamation étouffée et leva des yeux largement écarquillés sur le jeune surdoué.

\- C... To...

Il était sans voix. Si bien que Tony paniqua un peu. Et comme toujours, lorsque Tony paniquait face à Steve, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de déverser un flot de paroles terriblement rapide et difficile à suivre, comme s'il cherchait la meilleure justification possible.

\- Je sais que t'aime le dessin et tout, et que tu admires les peintures, mais que c'est pas vraiment dans tes moyens. Et comme tu jettes toujours des coups d'œil envieux à la vitrine du magasin d'art avec tous ces tubes de peinture. Mais j'étais pas sûr de celle à prendre. Tu m'avais déjà parlé de la peinture à l'huile, mais elle est plus dure à utiliser, enfin c'est ce qu'ils disent sur Internet, alors j'étais pas sûr. Est-ce que j'aurai dû prendre l'acrylique ou l'aquarelle ? Et puis j'ai peut être pas pris les bonnes toiles ? ou pas assez ? ou pas la tail...

Il fut interrompu dans son discours affolé par une paire de bras maigres qui s'enroulèrent autour de lui et il entendit son ami, la voix enrouée des larmes qu'il retenait, lui souffler le plus tendre, le plus sincère « merci » qu'il n'ait jamais reçu.

Steve, contenant difficilement son trop plein d'émotions reposa ses iris bleus sur le cadeau le plus merveilleux qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Le brun lui avait offert trois toiles de 33x24cm, avec un kit de peinture à l'huile : 12 tubes, de l'huile, 4 pinceaux de différentes tailles, un couteau pour les mélanges et du vernis. Jamais il n'aurait pu se payer un tel matériel ! Tony étant Tony, il avait même pris les articles des meilleures marques.

\- Tu aimes vraiment ? J'ai pas merdé ? voulut tout de même vérifier Tony.

\- C'est parfait. Tu es le meilleur, le rassura Steve, la voix toujours basse.

Cela eut l'effet escompté et un sourire éclaira le visage du brun.

\- Tu en doutais encore ? rit-il, allégeant l'atmosphère.

Le jeune Rogers ne put retenir un rire et sorti à son tour ses paquets. Il avait acheté à sa mère une nouvelle paire de chaussure, ayant remarqué que les siennes étaient si usées que des trous étaient près de s'y former. Elle le remercia très sincèrement, le couvrant de baisers sous le regard amuser de leur invité alors qu'il rougissait de gène, sans pour autant se dégager. Il fut tout aussi nerveux que Tony au moment de donner son cadeau à ce dernier, voir plus : il n'était pas sûr que son cadeau soit à la hauteur de celui que lui avait fait son ami. Le paquet était très plat et mesurait bien 60 cm sur 40.

 _Une toile ?_ pensa Tony

Lorsqu'il eut retiré tout le papier, il se retrouva face à une planche de bois. Fronçant les sourcils, il eut toutefois l'intelligence de la retourner - il n'était pas un génie pour rien, voyons ! Ce fut alors une explosion de couleurs ! La planche de bois avant entièrement disparue sous des tâches explosives multicolores au centre duquel se trouvait une silhouette sombres aux reflets, les bras levés vers l'avant, doigts largement écartés d'où semblait s'échapper des formules et équations mathématiques. Il comprit alors que c'était lui. Lui vu par les yeux de Steve. Il crut que son cœur avait cessé de battre tant il était touché.

Il leva ses pupilles chargées de joie, d'admiration, de chaleur, de remerciement et de tant d'émotion qu'il était dur de toutes les lire. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et un seul regard suffit. Steve avait compris qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Ce cadeau avait plus que plu à son ami.

Après cet instant intense en émotions pour chacun, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord d'aller dormir. Dans la petite chambre de Steve, plongés dans la pénombre, Steve et Tony, encore excités de ce merveilleux réveillon, mirent un moment à s'endormir. Steve avait laissé son lit à Tony, imperméable à toutes les contestations de ce dernier, et reposait par terre, sur un petit matelas que sa mère avait acheté dans une brocante spécialement pour que Tony dorme chez eux. Il était encore touché du cadeau que lui avait fait le brun et ouvrit la bouche pour le répéter mais fut devancé.

\- Il est magnifique, merci, chuchota le jeune Stark.

Steve savait que Tony n'était pas très doué pour exprimer ses sentiments et cette phrase, si elle était simple et semblait dénuée d'émotions, prouvait en réalité que ce cadeau l'avait sincèrement touché, voir complètement bouleversé.

\- Merci à toi, répondit-il simplement.

Et ce fut sur ces mots qui cachaient tellement plus qu'un simple remerciement pour un présent de Noël, que les deux garçons s'endormirent.

à suivre...

*oui, ils sont bien au lycée à 14 ans, mais c'est parce que le système américain est différent. Pour ce qui ne le savent pas, là bas, leur premier année de lycée corresponds à notre dernière année de collège. Ils passent dont 4 années au lycée, au lieu de 3.

Alors oui, ce chapitre est bien (bien, bien) plus long que le premier mais j'étais inspirée ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésiter pas à me faire part de mes fautes (je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relire pour corriger et en plus, je suis très adepte des fautes de frappe) et pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Je suis vraiment ouverte à toutes critiques, du moment qu'elles sont constructives et non insultantes.

Bisous à tous !


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Désolée pour le angst qui y est présent ! N'hésiter pas à me dire s'il y a des fautes, si vous avez était ému ou si vous avez trouvé ça vraiment nul (toujours avec diplomatie s'il vous plaît !) Merci aussi à tous ceux/celles qui me follow déjà et qui m'ont envoyer des review, j'ai vraiment été touché et malgré le bac blanc que je pense en ce moment, j'ai quand même voulu bous poster la suite pour vous remercier !

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

 **Chapitre 3**

 _Quinze ans : Tragédie et ébauche de sentiments_

Durant cette seconde année de lycée, une tragédie survint. Qui aurait pu la prévoir ? Aurait-on pu vraiment l'éviter ? Le destin, la fatalité, la vie, la nature, appelez cela comme vous voulez, certaines choses arrivent et nous n'y pouvons rien. Les Stoïciens* disaient Sustine et abstine, « Supporte et abstiens-toi », parce qu'il ne sert à rien de se rendre malade pour des évènements qui ne dépendent pas de nous. Mais lorsqu'un tel drame se produit, qu'importe que tous les « et si », nous ne pouvons nous empêcher de verser les larmes qu'il mérite.

Il pleuvait. Le ciel pleurait lui aussi, détresse diluvienne qui s'écoulait directement d'une masse nuageuse grise et orageuse. Parapluies noirs dans une main, mouchoir dans l'autre, peu de gens se serraient autour du cercueil orné de fleurs qui entamer sa lente descente dans le trou rectangulaire et terreux. Ce n'était pas parce que la défunte n'était pas aimée, non. C'était une personne formidable, douce, généreuse. Sans doute la meilleure femme que Tony n'ait jamais connu. Seulement, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, trop occuper à travailler jours et nuits, juste quelque personnes essentielles, dont elle était très proche ou quelques collèges qui l'avaient sincèrement appréciée - en même temps, qui ne l'aurait pas fait ? Elle n'avait plus beaucoup de famille non plus, juste un fils, à qui elle avait dédié sa vie. Un fils qui se mordait maintenant férocement la lèvre pour retenir ses sanglots, que dis-je, ses cris de désespoirs, debout sous un parapluie que son meilleur ami tenait pour lui, alors qui serrait son autre main si fort, que leurs jointures en blanchissaient.

Tony tourna son regard vers Steve lorsqu'il entendit un hoquet lui échapper. Le voyant meurtrir sa lèvre inférieure avec tant de hargne, il retira sa main, provocant un nouveau gémissement, et passa son bras autour des épaules frêles. Il attira alors la tête blonde contre son épaule, l'aidant à étouffer ses pleurs. Le jeune orphelin passa ses bras autour du cou de son ami, s'y accrochant comme à une bouée de sauvetage et musela sa tristesse dans le costume noir, sans doute extrêmement coûteux.

Lorsque l'enterrement fut achevé, que chacun fut rentré chez soi le cœur lourd et les yeux bouffis, restaient encore devant la modeste pierre tombale, gravée « Sarah Rogers, tendre épouse, mère formidable et entièrement dévouée », Steve et Tony. Le maigre garçon lâcha alors l'autre jeune homme et s'approcha de la tombe avant de tomber à genoux dans la terre fraîchement retournée. Et il pleura. De longs sanglots, durs et bruyants, qui déchirèrent sa gorge, et par la même occasion, le cœur du jeune Stark. Mais celui-ci ne bougea pas. Il sentait que cela était nécessaire. La pluie semblait emporter un peu du chagrin de Steve tandis qu'elle imbibait ses vêtements. Lorsque les cris ne furent plus que de petits tressautements des fines épaules, Tony s'approcha finalement, parapluie toujours en main. Sans un mot, il redressa le blond sur ses jambes et l'obligea à s'éloigner, bien que celui-ci n'opposa gère de résistance. Il le dirigea vers la voiture que ses parents l'autorisaient parfois à utiliser lors des vacances ou les week-ends, notamment les jours de mauvais temps, comme en ce samedi pluvieux. Maintenant fermement Steve contre lui, il marchait lentement, comme si le moindre geste brusque l'aurait brisé. Le chauffeur se hâta d'ouvrir la portière, récupérant le parapluie que le fils de son patron tenait toujours et l'abrita à la place de celui qu'il tenait.

Un fois correctement installés sur la banquette arrière, se souciant peu que le blond mouille le cuir coûteux, Tony resserra son emprise sur les épaules de son ami et commanda au chauffeur de mettre le chauffage, alors que la voiture démarrait. Même si le printemps était déjà bien entamé, il faisait toujours trop froid pour le métabolisme faible de Steve et ses vêtements trempés n'aidaient en rien.

Lorsqu'enfin les immeubles cessèrent de défiler à travers les vitres tintées, la portière s'ouvrit pour laisser les deux garçons descendre aux pieds de l'immeuble où les Rogers résidaient. Ce fut lorsqu'ils furent à l'intérieur que le jeune Stark parla enfin.

\- Va dans la salle de bain et prend une douche chaude, je te prépare un thé chaud.

Mais le frêle adolescent semblait ne plus l'entendre, plonger dans une torpeur, les yeux humides fixant le vide. Le cœur du brun se serra devant cette vision et il l'entraîna vers la salle de bain en lui tenant la main. Dans la petite pièce, il s'agenouilla devant son ami qui ne pipait toujours pas mot et entreprit de lui retirer ses chaussures. Puis, se redressant, s'attaqua à chaque vêtement trempé, un à un avec douceur. Lorsque les battements de son cœur eurent un accroc, il mit cela sur le compte du corps trop maigre, trop pâle et trop chétif qui se présentait sous ses yeux, et non à sa nudité. Retirant sa veste de smoking et sa cravate, il aida le petit blond à se glisser dans la cabine de douche, prenant le pommeau en main pour régler la température. Il vit le corps de Steve sursauter et frissonner légèrement lorsqu'une eau chaude le recouvrir. Avec des gestes lents et tendres, Tony le réchauffa avant de le faire sortir pour le frictionner avec une épaisse serviette et de lui enfiler des vêtements propres et chauds. Enfin, ils retournèrent dans le salon où il fit s'asseoir le jeune Rogers sur le canapé, plaçant une couverture sur ses jambes avec de gagner la cuisine pour préparer du thé. Lorsqu'il revint, déposant les tasse sur la table basse alors qu'il s'asseyait à son tour, Steve leva enfin les yeux vers lui.

\- Hé, chuchota le brun. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Fatigué.

Sa voix était faible et plus rauque d'avoir trop pleuré et crié.

\- Merci, rajouta-t-il, toujours aussi faiblement.

Pour toute réponse, son vis-à-vis posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et lui offrit un doux sourire. Et Steve ne put retenir de nouvelles larmes de dévaler ses joues, sa bouche se tordant dans une moue qui aurait briser le cœur de n'importe qui.

\- Hé, hé, hé ! murmura le jeune Stark en l'attirant dans une étreinte. Chut, ça va aller, je suis là. Ça va aller.

Tony n'avait jamais été doué pour réconforter les autres, mais avec Steve, tout semblait facile et il suivait simplement son instinct. Il resta avec lui toute la nuit, le prenant dans ses bras alors que le blond se réveillait en pleurant. Il savait que le jour suivant serait difficile et qu'il ne pourrait même pas être auprès de lui alors qu'on lui chercherait un orphelinat ou une famille d'accueil. Steve serait ballotait de droite à gauche, harceler de questions et de paperasse.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu et Tony n'en pouvait plus. Son ami lui manquait. Cela avait déjà était dur, presqu'un an auparavant lorsqu'il avait intégré le MIT*, devant ainsi quitter l'établissement qu'ils partageaient jusqu'alors. Ils se voyaient donc beaucoup moins, surtout les week-ends et les vacances, en fait. Voilà pourquoi, le jeune Stark se retrouvait devant l'orphelinat où résidait Steve, bâtiment qu'il détesta au premier coût d'œil, comme s'il le gardait prisonnier. Et peu lui important qu'il soit 2 heures du mat'. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, pensant sans cesse à son ami, le visage en larmes après la perte de sa mère. Alors il avait sauté hors de son lit, enfilait un jean et un t-shirt et courut à travers l'immense manoir pour aller réveiller son chauffeur, qui vivait chez eux pour être à l'heure disposition à tout moment. Si d'habitude, Tony trouvait ce caprice de ses parents stupide, en cet instant il en était ravi. Il tambourina alors contre le battant jusqu'à ce que l'homme vienne lui ouvrir, le visage ensommeillé.

\- Tony ?

\- J'ai besoin de la voiture, tout de suite !

Son homologue sembla vouloir répliquer mais devant l'air déterminé de l'adolescent, il acquiesça.

\- Je vais me changer, j'arrive.

Et voilà comment il était à présent en train de se demander comment entrer « kidnapper » son meilleur ami le plus discrètement possible. Il pensa alors à l'escalier de secours. Faisant rapidement le tour du bâtiment, ayant commander à son chauffeur de ne pas bouger de la voiture, il entrepris son ascension. Il n'avait nullement connaissance de la chambre ou même de l'étage de Steve mais peut importait, il était résolu à le voir. Arriver à la première fenêtre, il regarda à travers celle-ci pour voir qu'il s'agissait d'un bureau, les chambres devaient être plus haut. Et il grimpa encore. Au second étage, les rideaux étaient tirés. Que faire ?

\- Et merde ! jura-t-il.

Il toqua finalement à la vitre, jusqu'à ce que les rideaux s'ouvrent sur un jeune garçon, un peu grassouillet, dont le sommeil quitta immédiatement ses traits en découvrant Tony. Celui-ci lui fit signe de lui ouvrir. D'abord hésitant, il finit par s'exécuter.

\- Euh, t'es qui toi ?

\- On s'en fout. Dans quelle chambre dors Steve ?

\- Steve ?

\- Steven Rogers

\- Oh, le maigrichon ! s'exclama son vis-à-vis que Tony décida soudain de qualifier gentiment d' « abruti de gros lard ».

Il bondit par la fenêtre.

\- Je suis pas d'humeur, gronda-t-il en empoignant le haut de son pyjama et le secouant sans ménagement. Alors tu m'indiques sa chambre et plus vite que ça. Et si tu préviens un seul adulte, j'ordonne à mon père d'engager un tueur à gage pour t'exploser la face !

Le pauvre garçon paniqua complètement et, pétrifié, hocha vivement la tête.

\- Pareil pour toi ! ajouta le fils de milliardaire en se tournant légèrement vers l'autre jeune qui partageait la chambre et qui sursauta vivement, pensant sans doute que l'intrus ne l'avait pas remarqué. Mais il hocha également la tête.

\- On s'en fout nous de Steve, mais nous fait rien s'te plait ! Il est dans la chambre 209b, à l'étage d'au-dessus, débita celui qu'il empoignait toujours par le col.

Tony se retint de lui foutre son poing dans la gueule pour être un tel abruti et pour sa façon de traiter Steve. Il le relâcha finalement, lui commandant une dernière fois de ne pas faire de bruit et de se recoucher sagement avant de quitter la chambre par la porte. Empruntant un long couloir faiblement éclairé, il se dirigea vers la cage d'escalier le plus silencieusement possible.

 _Chambre 209b... Chambre 209b... Là !_

Il abaissa la poignet aussi lentement qu'il le pu, malgré l'excitation qui montait en lui. La petite chambre était plongé dans le noir et les yeux bruns mirent un moment à s'habituer. C'est alors qu'il distingua deux lits contre les murs, dans lesquels se trouvait deux formes. Il s'approcha prudemment et les examina. Il reconnut son ami à sa position : il prenait un minimum de place, couché en latéral, un bras sous la tête, une main devant sa poitrine pour se stabiliser. Le jeune Stark sourit, attendri, puis s'accroupit près du sommier. Il posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule frêle et murmura :

\- Steve.

Un petit gémissement endormi s'échappa des fines lèvres et les yeux bleus qui lui avaient tant manqué papillonnèrent. Un froncement de sourcils indiqua au génie que Steve analysait la situation, hésitant sûrement à croire qu'il ne rêvait pas encore.

\- Tony ? souffla-t-il.

Et le brun le gratifia de son plus beau sourire.

\- Surprise ! répondit-il sur le même ton.

Alors Steve se redressa vivement et écarquilla les yeux en grands. Puis il lui sauta au cou. Le cœur de Tony rata un battement. Sans doute craignait-il que le camarade de chambre ne se réveille. Alors il réceptionna le corps mince qui s'accrochait à lui et l'écarta légèrement.

\- Je te propose de remettre les retrouvailles émouvantes à quelques minutes, le temps qu'on sorte d'ici.

\- Qu'on sorte ? questionna le plus petit.

\- Je te kidnappe !

Et sans plus de cérémonie, Tony se remis sur ses pieds, releva Steve et se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit avant de s'y glisser. Si son ami se poser toujours des questions, il n'hésita pas à le suivre, oubliant complètement qui était en pyjama, pieds nus et que l'air du soir était encore frais, surtout pour lui. Ils se retrouvèrent sur l'escalier de secours et entreprirent de le descendre pour rejoindre la voiture. Une fois installait à l'intérieur, Tony réveilla son chauffeur qui avait piqué du nez en attendant - il était toujours 3 heures ! - et lui fut reconnaissant de démarre vers le manoir Stark sans poser de question.

\- Tu m'expliques ? demanda finalement le kidnappé.

\- Il y a rien à expliquer. Tu me manquais peut être un peu et je me suis dis que cette orphelinat devait être merdique et ennuyeux sans moi, donc j'ai décidé que tu passerais le week-end, et sans doute tous ceux qui vont suivre, à la maison, débita le brun, comme s'il était soudainement gêné de l'avouer.

Steve le fixa, incrédule, avant de sourire et de souffler un « Merci », auquel un sourire lui répondit. Il prit alors conscience qu'il avait froid et s'entoura de ses bras pour se réchauffer et se frictionner. Le remarquant du coin de l'œil, Tony demanda au chauffeur de mettre le chauffage alors qu'il enlevait sa veste pour la déposer sur les épaules trop minces. Alors que Steve allait protesté, il lui lança :

\- Couvre-toi un peu ! Tu veux chopper une pneumonie ou quoi ?

À peine les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres qu'il voulut s'exploser la tête contre un mur. _Mais quel con !_ Alors que Sarah venait de mourir d'une pneumonie aigüe ! Et on le qualifiait de génie ? La bonne blague ! Il s'en voulut encore plus en voyant les yeux de Steve s'assombrirent.

\- Steve, je... je ne...

Mais son meilleur ami lui sourit simplement, un sourire à la fois triste et heureux, un sourire doux qui voulait dire « merci ».

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi, Tony.

Et le cœur de Tony explosa en un million de papillons, qui allèrent tout droit danser dans son ventre. Et cette fois, il n'avait plus d'excuse. Il devait admettre ce qu'il tentait de reposer depuis des jours, voir des semaines. Il était tombé amoureux de Steve.

La voiture s'arrêta devant l'entrée de l'immense manoir et les deux garçons descendirent. Devant la grandeur de la demeure, le blond ne put retenir un sifflement impressionné, faisant sourire Tony. Celui-ci poussa la lourde porte et l'invita à entrer.

\- Bienvenue au manoir Stark, Monsieur Rogers, dit-il en imitant un accent noble horriblement cliché qui fit éclater de rire son ami.

Ce son aussi lui avait manqué. Il ne l'avait pas entendu depuis que Sarah était tombée malade, obligée de rester au lit alors que son fils, paniqué, avait appelé Tony pour l'aider. Il avait directement appeler le médecin mais sans l'argent pour le payer, celui-ci avait refusé de se déplacer. Alors Tony avait demandé, supplié son père de prendre les soins en charge. Mais celui-ci avait refusé de dépenser de l'argent pour une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et Tony l'avait haït, tellement, tellement haït. Il avait hurlé, renversé chaque meuble de la pièce jusqu'à ce que Steve le prenne dans ses bras pour lui dire de se calmer, de ne pas en vouloir à son père, que les frais médicaux étaient horriblement élevés et qu'ils n'auraient jamais les moyens de rembourser une telle somme. Le brun avait été effaré de voir à quel point Steve était bon, refusant d'en vouloir à son père alors que Sarah se mourrait. Deux jours plus tard, elle était morte. On leur expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'une pneumonie aigüe et que même si elle avait reçu des soins le jour où elle s'était effondrée, cela n'aurait rien changé, elle refoulait ses maux depuis trop longtemps. Et si Steve avait chuchoté, les yeux remplis de larmes énormes et lourdes de chagrin, « Tu vois, n'en veut pas à ton père », cette simple phrase, qui révélait sa nature profondément bienveillante, elle déclencha dans le cœur du brun, ne fit qu'amplifier ressentiment sans borne pour son paternel.

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent donc vers la chambre de Tony et l'invité demanda soudain.

\- Ça ne va pas déranger tes parents que je dorme ici ?

\- Aucune chance, répondit le fils de milliardaire sur un ton désinvolte. Ils sont en voyage, ils reviennent dans une semaine.

Steve savait que les parents de son ami s'absentaient souvent, mais il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la peine alors qu'il imaginait Tony seul dans cet immense manoir.

La chambre de ce dernier était à l'image du reste de la maison : gigantesque. Comment une seule personne pouvait avoir une telle chambre ? Même le lit était grand ! On aurait pu y caser 5 hommes adultes !

Steve fit un rapide tour des lieux alors que son ami se dirigeait vers son armoire. Un bureau couvert de cahiers, de schémas et de plans, un autre, plus large, couvert d'outils, d'objets ménagés éventrés, de câbles et autres choses mécaniques que le blond ne connaissait pas. Puis dans un coin, un coin multimédia, avec une console de jeu, un grand écran et une très large bibliothèque de films. Les murs étaient d'un gris clair sobre, sans extravagance. Alors qu'un bâillement le prenait, Steve ressentit de nouveau la fatigue et il se tourna vers son ami. Tony, qui venait de remettre un simple bas de pyjama, se rapprocha de lui en voyant son air fatigué.

\- Au lit ? proposa-t-il.

Le frêle adolescent sourit et hocha doucement la tête.

\- Je dors où ?

\- Là, indiqua le brun en pointant son lit.

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je peux prendre une chambre d'ami, il y en a un million ici, informa-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- C'est stupide, garde ton lit, une chambre d'ami m'ira très bien ! protesta Steve.

\- Le chauffage n'est pas allumé dans les chambres d'ami, tu vas avoir trop froid en attendant qu'elles se réchauffent. Reste ici.

Il commença à s'éloigner quand il fut retenu par le bras. Il se tourna pour observer le visage légèrement rose de Steve. _Merde, qu'il est mignon ! Putain, ta gueule Tony, c'est pas le moment !_

\- Et... Si tu dors là ? Ton lit est suffisamment grand pour nous deux et je... je n'ai pas envie de dormir tout seul, hésita-t-il en baissant la tête.

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux, conclut le jeune Stark en se dirigeant vers le lit.

Il grimpa dedans, se glissa sous les draps, essayant de garder un visage impassible alors que Steve le rejoignait et que son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il crut mourir en le voyant se pelotonner sous les draps et pousser un soupir de contentement. Il décida de vite s'endormir pour ne pas faire quelque chose qu'il regretterai.

Alors que 4 heures du matin approchait, Tony fut réveillé par des sanglots. Il ouvrit les yeux, alluma sa lampe de chevet pour vite comprendre que c'était Steve qui, à l'autre bout du lit, pleurer dans son sommeil. Sa poitrine se serra et il glissa jusqu'à lui. Il passa alors une main tendre dans les cheveux blonds et murmura des mots rassurant à son oreille. Il parvint ainsi à l'apaiser et l'instant suivant, l'adolescent blond ouvrait ses yeux bleus humides.

\- Cauchemar ?

Il secoua lentement la tête. Puis, sans que Tony ne s'y attende, Steve se blottit contre lui, enfouissant son visage contre la poitrine de son ami.

\- Ton cœur bat vite, chuchota-il si bas que le brun ne fut pas sûr qu'il ait parlé.

 _Mais tu m'étonnes, on est dans un lit, je viens de comprendre que je t'aimais et tu te colles à moi !_

Devant le silence de l'autre adolescent, le blond releva la tête pour croiser le regard basané, espérant ne pas être aller trop loin. Il n'était pas sûr que révéler ses sentiments soient vraiment une bonne idée. Parce que, oui, Steve avait bien compris et ce depuis leur réveillon ensemble, qu'il était amoureux de son meilleur ami. C'est alors que leurs prunelles se rencontrèrent et le temps sembla se suspendre. Ils restèrent ainsi, si proches que juste quelques centimètres les séparaient, les yeux dans les yeux, débordants d'émotion. Et finalement ils s'embrassèrent. Qui initia le baiser ? Ils n'en avait aucune idée mais cela importait peu. C'était tellement bon, doux, chaud et tendre. Tony remonta sa main le long de la colonne protubérante du dos maigre, resserrant son ami - était-ce toujours l'appellation adéquate ? - contre lui. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent finalement, reposant front contre front, ils se sourirent.

\- Rendors-toi, je suis là, souffla Tony.

Steve acquiesça et referma les yeux, plongeant dans le sommeil, au chaud dans les bras du brun.

À suivre...

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

*Oui, je sais, Tony est sensé être diplomatie du MIT à 15 ans, sauf que pour les besoins de la fic, il ne le sera qu'à ses 18 ans.

Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésiter pas à m'envoyer des reviews, ça me motive énormément !


	4. Chapter 4

Désolée pour avoir mis plus de temps, j'ai eu la reprise des cours et un gros manque d'inspiration pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même parce que j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il est bâclé ! N'hésiter toujours pas à m'envoyer des reviews, c'est vraiment ce qui me motive le plus et c'est tellement agréable ! Bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoO

 **Chapitre 4**

 _Dix-sept ans : Évolution_

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche et Tony le sortit discrètement avant de baisser les yeux dessus.

« Tu viens me chercher ce soir ? »

Il sourit et répondit, s'imaginant déjà retrouver son merveilleux copain dans quelques heures à peine.

« Comme toujours, trésor. »

Rah ! Maintenant il avait encore plus hâte de sortir de cet amphi trop bondé et trop chaud où le professeur déblatérait, sans même reprendre son souffle, un cours assommant sur des notions que le jeune prodige connaissait par cœur. Que faisait-il là encore ? Ah oui, son petit ami avait une trop bonne influence sur lui et il avait donc arrêter de bâcher à tout va. De toutes façons, ce dernier était également en cours et ne risquait donc pas de lui tenir compagnie.

Alors que l'ennuyeux prof poursuivait son cours d'algèbre avancée, le brun permit à son esprit de vagabonder un peu plus librement, laissant ses pensées dériver vers sa supposée « merveilleuse » soirée qui l'attendait. Enfin Steve allait passer à la casserole ! D'accord, ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de présenter les choses. Disons plutôt que leur relation allait finalement passer un cap. Depuis leur premier baiser, les choses n'avaient pas tant changé si ce n'était qu'ils se roulaient des pelles constamment, se tenaient par la main et dormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre chaque week-end au manoir Stark. Bon ok, le changement était déjà pas mal. Mais pour ce qui concernait les relations sexuelles, ils n'avaient pas encore bien avancé. Ce n'est pas qu'ils n'en avaient pas envie, enfin pas vraiment. C'était compliqué. Au début, ils n'avaient que 15 ans, ils étaient jeunes et innocents - si, si, même Tony - et s'embrasser était déjà bien suffisant. Lorsqu'ils eurent seize ans, les hormones se firent plus intenses et la libido du jeune Stark monta d'un cran. Il trouvait Steve adorable après un baiser, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants, collé amoureusement contre son torse. Alors il avait envie d'en voir plus. Ses mains s'étaient donc faites baladeuses, glissant sous un T-shirt, sur une cuisse, sur une fesse. Et le blond avait protesté. Il lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas prêt, d'attendre encore un peu. Tony en avait été légèrement - ok, plus que légèrement - frustré mais avait tenté de le cacher, il ne voulait pas brusqué Steve. Oui, « tenté » parce qu'apparemment son copain lisait en lui aussi facilement qu'il lisait un livre. Et, rougissant, il avait soufflé les yeux évitant ceux de son homologue.

\- Mais on peut juste... je sais pas... se toucher.

Sa voix avait décliné à chaque mot et le brun n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu, il était donc resté là, sur le canapé de sa grande chambre, à attendre un signe de son blond. Lorsque celui-ci avait relevait les yeux, des rougissements présents sur ses pommettes, se mordillant adorablement la lèvre, craignant de voir de la déception, voir de la colère sur le visage du jeune Stark, ce dernier s'était pratiquement jeté sur lui. Il embrassa chaque parcelle de peau de son visage, le rassurant et empoigna finalement leur virilité pour les frotter l'une contre l'autre. Dieu que ça avait été bon ! Il y avait eu plusieurs autres fois après.

L'une de leurs expériences dont se souviendrait toujours Tony était la première fois que Steve l'avait pris en bouche. Mon dieu ! Le frêle adolescent n'avait pas été particulièrement doué mais la vision et sa volonté de bien faire avaient rendu l'expérience parfaite pour le brun. En plus, il n'avait rien demandé, son copain avait été entreprenant, avait juste décidé de le faire, lui avait dit « Je veux essayer, c'est toujours toi qui me le fait. Je veux que tu te sente bien aussi. » Et lorsqu'il avait relevé la tête, de la salive coulant sur son menton alors qu'il demandé « C'est bon ? », Tony était juste venu partout sur son visage.

Merde ! pensa-t-il, se remémorer cette scène l'avait rendu à moitié dur. Mais il ne s'inquiétait pas.

En effet, hier soir, alors qu'il rentrait tranquillement à son dortoir de pensionnat, il avait reçu un énigmatique « Je suis prêt » de son cher Stevie. Il lui avait fallu environ 20 secondes pour comprendre - cerveau de génie amoureux oblige. Il l'avait donc directement appelé et lancé un « Quand ? » impatient et excité, pratiquement désespéré. « Vendredi soir » avait chuchoté son copain et il avait vivement accepté.

Leur prof leur dit au revoir alors qu'il rangeait ses affaires et cela ramena Tony au présent : il était en week-end, il était 18h et il devait aller chercher son beau petit blond. Il fut hors de l'amphi en 23 secondes, dans sa voiture en 54, devant le lycée de son copain en 5 minutes.

Steve l'attendait déjà, son sac en bandoulière aux pieds de sa fine silhouette. Un sourire lumineux apparu sur son visage lorsqu'il reconnu la voiture et il se précipita pour monter avant que le chauffeur n'ait eu le temps de lui tenir la portière.

\- Hey ! lança-t-il

\- Hey, souffla Tony en retour alors qu'il se penchait pour capture ses lèvres dans un baiser désireux.

Le jeune orphelin lui conta sa journée durant le trajet, s'agitant tandis qu'il s'énervait sur l'insolence de certains élèves. Le brun sourit.

\- Moi aussi, j'étais insolent, rappela-t-il.

\- Et je te faisais toujours les gros yeux, précisa le blond. De plus, je vois pas pourquoi tu utilises le passé : tu es insolent.

Deux points pour lui...

\- Heureusement pour moi, j'ai un charme fou auquel tu ne résistes pas !

Steve leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put retenir un sourire en coin.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement au manoir, ils se dirigèrent d'abord vers la cuisine où les nombreuses bonnes des Stark leur avaient préparé des plateaux repas qu'ils emportèrent dans la chambre du fils du milliardaire. Ses parents recevaient des invités ce soir et il était hors de question qu'ils soient dérangés. Steve était toujours choqué par la relation qu'avait Tony avec ses géniteurs et en éprouvait une profonde peine. Il n'avait rencontré Howard et Maria Stark qu'une fois et n'était pas prêt de renouveler l'expérience.

Une fois à l'étage, ils prirent chacun leur tour une douche rapide, leur permettant de se débarrasser de la crasse de la journée et de détendre leurs muscles fatigués par le travail. Puis ils dinèrent tranquillement devant un film, assis côte à côte, suffisamment près pour que leur bras se frôlent sans pour autant se toucher complètement. Quand les plateaux reposèrent enfin sur la table basse, l'excitation revint au galop attaquer Tony. Il jeta un regard en coin à son copain, tentant de paraître décontracté. Ce dernier était pleinement concentré sur ce qui se déroulait à l'écran, ne semblant avoir nullement conscience des pensées de moins en moins catholiques du génie, ce que ne plaisait pas tellement à ce dernier. Bien décidé à revenir au centre des priorités de Steve, il glissa un bras autour de sa taille avant de l'attirer contre lui, souriant lorsque son copain se blottit contre lui. Mais il n'avait pas fini. Oh non, il ne faisait que commencer ! Lentement, il baissa sa tête pour venir enfouir son visage dans le cou pâle et frêle. Il en inspira un instant les fragrances avant d'y déposer de légers baisers. Il ne manqua nullement le frison qui parcouru Steve et sourit encore contre sa peau. Puis il ouvrit les lèvres, passant sa langue sur la peau, l'aspirant, la mordillant jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement s'échappe de Steve.

\- Tony…

\- Hum ?

\- Je.. hm... on...

\- Tu as changé d'avis ?

Le jeune Stark avait soudain relevé la tête, cherchant le regard de son petit ami, craignant une réponse affirmative.

\- Non ! Non, c'est juste que... on peut aller dans le lit ? questionna doucement Steve, les yeux baissés et les joues rouges.

Tony se détendit immédiatement et l'entraîna sans plus attendre vers l'immense matelas. Il le fit s'y allonger avec empressement et recouvrir son maigre corps du sien, s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour ne pas peser de tout son poids sur lui. Il entreprit alors un baiser long et langoureux, plein de son amour pour son blond afin de le détendre un maximum. Puis il suivit un chemin imaginaire en partant de ses lèvres, longeant la mâchoire, passant sous l'oreille, descendant dans le cou jusqu'à la clavicule où il fut arrêter dans sa progression par un bout de tissu gênant. Il se redressa alors, fit passer son T-shirt par dessus sa tête, s'amusant des yeux bleus brillants posés sur lui, et baissa ses mains pour opérer de la même manière chez son copain. Mais celui-ci eut un mouvement pour le retenir et détourna ses pupilles légèrement dilatées devant le regard interrogatif de son partenaire. Celui-ci ne mit q'une demi-seconde pour comprendre. Tony n'était pas particulièrement musclé, mais il avait une carrure plus importante que celle chétif de Steve et sa peau était joliment bronzée, contrairement à la pâleur de celle qui lui faisait face. Il se pencha alors à son oreille, bien décidé à le rassurer et à profiter de son torse. Oui, bien sur qu'il l'avait déjà vu torse nu, et même nu, mais ce soir était différent, ils le sentaient tous les deux. Ce soir était spécial et les craintes et incertitudes de Steve étaient également plus présentes.

\- Trésor, tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Je t'aime comme tu es, tu le sais. Et si je devais être répugné par ton corps, tu ne penses pas que ça serait arriver bien plus tôt ? Et que je serais dans cet état à cet instant ?

Pour appuyer ses dire, il pris la main de son homologue et la posa sur son entrejambe, déjà bien éveillée. Steve rougit furieusement mais il releva un regard plus confiant vers Tony avant d'esquisser un petit sourire timide mais heureux. Il enleva lui-même son haut sous le regard amoureux et désireux du brun, qui ne perdit pas deux minutes pour reprendre son chemin imaginaire. Il descendit sur le torse fin et imberbe, s'amusant avec les tétons roses qui firent haleter son partenaire, descendit sur le ventre plat où il s'amusa avec le nombril, s'aventura vers la hanche presque saillante où il fit courir ses dents dans une caresse légère. La respiration de plus en plus laborieuse du jeune Rogers était plus que satisfaisante à ses oreilles. Arrivé à la frontière que représentait le bas souple de pyjama, il releva un regard prédateur vers le frêle garçon et lui décocha un sourire carnassier qui provoqua un accroc dans la respiration de ce dernier. Et sans prévenir, il tira sur le short et libéra le sexe en érection de son -on pouvait le dire maintenant, non ?- amant. Le gémissement plaintif qui s'échappa de celui-ci le fit sourire et il en déclencha un second de plaisir avec un coup de langue sur la longueur du membre. Voyant que le traitement sembler plaire à Steve, il le prit entièrement en bouche et débuta une série appliquée de va-et-vient qui firent gémir de plus en plus fort le blond. Celui-ci poussa d'ailleurs un grognement de frustration lorsque son brun l'arracha à la jouissance proche en cessant ses caresses buccales.

\- T'inquiète pas, j'en ai pas fini avec toi.

Remontant vers Steve, il se tendit un instant pour prendre dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit tout le nécessaire, à savoir préservatifs et lubrifiant. Dépassant le tout près d'eux, il entrepris ensuite de se dévêtir totalement, ne manquant pas la dilatation des pupilles de son amant lorsqu'elles tombèrent sur son corps entièrement nu, sa virilité déjà fièrement dressée. Steve eut un instant de doute en se rappelant les jolies proportions de Tony : _ça va vraiment rentré ?_ Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de se poser davantage de questions lorsqu'il entendit un _clic_ qui lui fit relevait les yeux sur le génie qui enduisait ses doigts de lubrifiant, les massant entre eux pour réchauffer quelque peu le liquide. Puis il se repositionna au-dessus du blond, captura ses lèvres et fit glisser sa main lubrifiée entre les fesses minces. Un sursaut prit tout de même le jeune Rogers quand il sentit un doigt humide tourmenter la peau plissée de son entrer avant de s'y inséré délicatement.

Ce n'était pas douloureux mais pas agréable pour autant. C'était juste… gênant. Et il se tortilla d'ailleurs légèrement pour essayer de modifier la sensation. La phalange qui était en lui fut accompagné d'une deuxième, puis d'une troisième et un lent mouvement débuta alors que son cou était attaqué par un Stark visiblement affamé. Il aurait des marques de dents et des suçons partout demain, il en était certain. Bonjour la discrétion ! Enfin, il ne pensa pas longtemps à se plaindre parce que, de un, c'était super agréable et de deux, un autre doigt venait de rejoindre le second et des mouvements de ciseau étaient entamés, créant une légère brûlure un peu plus désagréable.

\- Détends toi, Trésor, ça va aller, murmurait le brun pour qu'il se détende un maximum.

Et soudain, ce dernier frôla un point en lui qui le fit trembler, sa respiration se coupant l'espace de quelques secondes. Alors, victorieux, Tony réitéra son mouvement, frappant plus fortement la prostate de Steve, profitant de son plaisir pour rajouter un troisième doigt. Il devait se dépêcher, il arrivait à sa limite, son propre désir demandant à être comblé, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à entrer dans ces chairs si étroite, ce corps si fin qui semblait pouvoir se briser s'il y allait trop vite, trop fort. Mais lorsque le blond sous lui se mit à gigoter et qu'il chuchota finalement, impatient :

\- T…Tony, c'… c'est bon, s'il te… plait… dépêche !

Il ne tint tout simplement plus. Il enfila rapidement un préservatif, tentant de se concentrer sur sa tâche plutôt que sur son amant nu qui se tortillait pour avoir _Putaindemerde_ son membre en lui. Enfin, il se positionna correctement et lança un dernier regard au jeune Rogers pour s'assurer d'avoir son accord et quand il ne vit dans les yeux magnifiquement bleus qu'amour, confiance et désir, il entra. La chaleur du corps l'envahit immédiatement et il ferma un instant les yeux pour reprendre le contrôle.

Une douleur brûlante et vive fit serrer les dents au frêle adolescent. _Dieu, c'était nettement plus important que trois doigts !_ Mais il se força à inspirer et expirer calmement, à se détendre pour autoriser ce corps étranger en lui. La main qui vint s'enrouler autour de son sexe aida d'ailleurs grandement dans le processus, permettant à Tony de s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde. Celui-ci attendit encore quelques minutes que son copain s'habitue mais c'était trop pour lui, après tout, c'était également sa première fois.

Embrassant tendrement Steve sur la joue, sur la mâchoire, contre l'oreille, il murmura, la voix légèrement tremblotante :

\- Trésor, je dois bouger. Ça va faire un peu mal mais je te promets que ça ira mieux après.

Incapable de parler, le blond acquiesça simplement d'un mouvement rapide de la tête. Lentement, pour ne pas trop le brusquer, le brun entreprit des va-et-vient lent, embrassant passionnément son partenaire pour le détendre un peu et l'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre pour retenir ses petits geignements de peine. Progressivement, il prit davantage confiance, poussant plus loin et plus fort, se basant sur les changements dans la respiration de Steve. Quand celui-ci lâcha un cri d'extase, il retint un sourire : _trouvé !_

Il s'appliqua alors à tourmenter encore et encore cette tâche de plaisir en Steve, accélérant peu à peu, les rapprochant immanquablement de la fin.

Ce fut dans un cri d'extase que le blond vint en premier, fauché en plein vol par des vagues de plaisir tellement intenses qu'il en perdit un instant son souffle. Ses chairs se resserrant sur son amant firent basculer ce dernier également qui rendit les armes dans un grognement de béatitude complète, avant de se laisser tomber près du jeune Rogers.

\- Wouah… souffla-t-il lorsqu'il eut recouvré une respiration plus calme.

À ses côtés, son amant avait du mal à faire de même, _Vive l'asthme !_ , et finit par se pencher vers son sac qui trainait aux pieds du lit pour récupérer sa ventoline. Alors qu'il en inspirait un jet, Tony ne put retenir un rire.

\- Sexy, s'amusa-t-il.

Steve lui jeta un demi-sourire contrit, ses joues encore roses de ses efforts prenant un peu plus de cette teinte adorable. Retirant le préservatif qu'il balança au hasard loin du lit après l'avoir noué, le brun se glissa sous les draps, attira son copain dans ses bras et ronronna :

\- Tu sais que je ne blague pas, j'aime tout chez toi.

Levant la tête pour embrasser les lèvres de son génie adoré, le frêle adolescent chuchota en retour :

\- Je sais.

Se serrant un peu plus l'un contre l'autre, ils se laissèrent aller au sommeil.

À suivre...

OoOoOoOoO

Alors pour ceux qui ne sont pas pour le bottom!Steve (Steve dominé) ne partez pas, vous pourriez aimer la suite ! Mais j'en dis pas plus ! Bon j'espère que vous avez aimé, si c'est le cas (ou pas d'ailleurs) n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! Le prochain chapitre risque de mettre quelques temps à arriver mais promis je m'y mets vite ! Si jamais vous êtes intrigué sur la suite des événements parce que tout s'enchaîne vite ou que vous avez la moindre question n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP ! Ensuite je m'excuse un million de fois pour toutes les fautes, il est tard et je suis épuisée et j'ai cours demain alors ben... pour changer je me suis pas relu ! n'hésitez pas (n'hésitez de rien en fait, si le message était pas encore passé !) à me signaler si c'est trop gênant ou certaines fautes abominables ! Bisous !


	5. Chapter 5

Désolée pour pour le temps que j'ai pris à poster ce chapitre, l'inspiration m'avait un peu abandonné ! Mais j'ai été motivée par vos reviews et vos follows qui m'ont vraiment touché !

Je souhaiterai d'ailleurs dédicacer ce chapitre à EmmyDixon pour la review tellement émouvante qu'elle m'a écrite et pour l'énorme bonheur que cela m'a apporté. Merci encore !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et qu'il y aura moins de fautes, j'ai essayé de me relire mais je ne suis pas assez attentive !

Bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 5**

 _Vingt-et-un ans : Traumatismes_

Son crayon glissait rapidement sur le papier alors que sa main, habituée aux mouvements, trouvait facilement ses repères, les traits à tracer et ceux à corriger. Bien qu'il soit doué, le fait de connaître le visage et le corps de son modèle dans les moindres détails aidait grandement à parfaire son œuvre. Le mouvement qu'il perçut du coin de l'œil et le bruissement des draps sous un corps encore lourd de sommeil lui indiquèrent que son dit-modèle émergeait. Il sourit lorsqu'il sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille nue et des lèvres chaudes et douces se poser paresseusement sur sa hanche. Son sourire ne fit que s'élargir quand des mots grognaient indistinctement lui parvinrent, qu'il ne comprit sans doute que grâce aux nombreux matins qu'ils avaient partagé.

\- 'desne 'oi ?*

\- Toi.

La réponse simple, brève et honnête, la réponse tellement « Steve » attisa son intérêt et Tony sortit finalement la tête des oreillers et de la peau de son copain pour découvrir la création de ce dernière. Il put alors contempler son double crayonné au fusain, apparemment nu, si l'on en croyait la toison sombre qui dépassé du drap blanc négligemment jeté sur le bas de son corps, alors qu'il s'étendait, endormi sur le dos, entre les oreillers d'un lit que l'on devinait seulement. Les détails de sa physionomie, les ombres, l'attitude, tout semblait d'une réalité époustouflante : nullement difficile de croire que Steve avait intégré la NASAD**. S'il était doué avant, il était clairement un prodige à présent qu'il entrait dans sa quatrième année d'études***. Il avait même appris la peinture, les pastels gras et secs, la sculpture et un peu d'aquarelle, bien que le jeune Stark avait toujours une préférence pour les dessins au fusain.

\- C'est magnifique, Trésor, chuchota-t-il en embrassant l'épaule frêle et pâle avec tendresse.

Il entendit vaguement un remerciement tandis qu'il se perdait déjà dans le cou du blond, son odeur et sa peau chaude réveillant son désir. Tony s'étonnait parfois que cette envie de son copain n'ait pas diminué au fil des années : déjà sept ans - mon dieu, sept ans, cela paraissait irréaliste pour des personnes si jeunes - qu'ils étaient ensembles et il avait toujours plus envie de lui faire l'amour. Alors il avait développé plusieurs théories :

1) Steve lui avait secrètement administré un aphrodisiaque sur-puissant. Mais vu que la chimie n'était pas vraiment la tasse de café (oui, Tony aimait tant le café que même dans sa tête et dans ses expressions, il primait sur le thé) c'était peu probable.

2) Ils étaient encore jeunes et leurs hormones ne s'étaient pas encore calmés.

3) Steve était beaucoup trop sexy à son goût pour que sa libido ne s'apaise.

4) Il était éperdument amoureux.

Il devait avouer qu'il penchait beaucoup pour les deux dernières théories.

\- Tony, je peux pas dessiner là, lui reprocha gentiment le jeune homme blond, mais l'interpelé remarqua tout de même la légère inclinaison de tête pour lui offrir un meilleur accès au cou fin, déjà marqué de suçons, qu'il était de nouveau en train de dévorer.

Avec un soupire résigné - qui avait plutôt tout du gémissement excité -, l'artiste finit par poser son carnet puis se laissa retomber sur le matelas pour qu'aussitôt le corps chaud de son amant recouvre le sien, bien plus fin. Les mains se firent baladeuses, les baisers passionnés et les gémissements plus audibles.

Perdu dans un brouillard de plaisir, frottant déjà leurs virilités ensemble, Tony cru vaguement entendre quelqu'un frapper à la porte de sa chambre mais son prénom geint de façon purement érotique par son compagnon, alors qu'il s'était attaqué à un téton, décida le génie à ne pas chercher plus loin et à continuer son exploration.

Oh comme il allait regretter ce choix ! Comme il aurait dû se lever, aller ouvrir lui-même, quitte à être frustré quelques minutes. Il regretta dès que la voix de son père, visiblement choqué, indigné et furieux, retentit dans son dos.

\- Tony !

Il redressa alors vivement la tête et tourna son regard vers son père, dévoilant par la même occasion un Steve rouge de honte sous lui. Oh qu'il regretta de ne pas s'être levait plus tôt ! Il vit clairement les yeux d'Howard s'agrandirent d'horreur alors qu'il comprenait que son fils - s'il osait encore l'appeler ainsi - se tapait un homme !

\- Que… Tony !? C'est une plaisanterie ?

L'excitation était à présent parfaitement retombée et Steve ne savait plus où se mettre. Il fut reconnaissant à son amant lorsque ce dernier se plaça devant lui, le cachant derrière son dos musclé dans un élan protecteur, remontant le drap sur leur nudité.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? cracha le plus jeune Stark à son paternel.

\- Ne change pas de sujet ! Est-ce vraiment ainsi que je t'ai élevé ? Depuis quand es-tu… comme _ça_ ?

Le ton d'Howard était froid, plein de dégoût et de colère, et Steve en tressaillit.

\- Comme quoi ? renvoya Tony, gay ? Depuis toujours, je suppose. Depuis Steve sans doute. Et désolé de te l'apprendre, mais tu ne m'as _pas_ élevé.

Le cœur du blond aurait s'en doute fait un bon à cette charmante déclaration dans un autre contexte, mais à cet instant, il voulait juste disparaître. Les répliques dégradantes, insultantes du père de Tony reprirent, vomies sans discontinuer pour blesser directement ce dernier.

\- Si j'avais su quelles horreurs tu commettais en rentrant à la maison tous les week-end, je t'aurai chassé depuis longtemps ! Il est hors de question que je te présente comme l'héritier de ma compagnie comment j'en avais justement l'intention. Je ne te présenterais pas plus comme mon fils ! Tu as dix minutes pour prendre tes affaires et foutre le camp d'ici avec ton immonde catin ! Et ne t'avise jamais de te représenter devant moi !

Tony sentit la rage bouillir en lui lorsqu'il entendit l'insulte à l'encontre de son amant. Qu'il l'insulte lui passe encore, mais Steve ne méritait pas cela. La seule chose qui le retint d'aller faire bouffer une belle droite à son géniteur fut la main douce posée sur son épaule, lui signalant que cela n'en valait pas la peine.

Steve eut un sursaut lorsque la porte claqua. Il se concentra de nouveau sur Tony, remarquant que celui-ci tremblait très légèrement, ses jointures devenues blanches alors qu'il serrait le drap de toutes ses forces.

\- Tony… ? appela-t-il, incertain.

\- **Prend** tes affaires, on se casse, répondit le brun en sortant du lit pour enfiler un caleçon.

Comprenant qu'ils ne pourraient pas en discuter maintenant, le jeune Rogers suivit le mouvement. Le génie s'activa rageusement à remplir son sac des quelques vêtements qui trainés encore dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'ils furent habillés, Tony saisit la main de son copain et l'entraîna hors de la demeure. Il grimpa dans son Audi A4, 3e génération, cadeau de son « père » pour ses 18 ans -qu'il aurait d'ailleurs fêté seul si Steve n'avait pas été là -, démarra en trombe avant que Howard ait l'idée de venir lui reprendre sa voiture.

Le trajet se fit dans un silence pesant, Steve n'osant toujours rien dire alors qu'il voyait bien les mains de son amant crispées sur le volant. Tony se gara finalement sur le parking de sa résidence universitaire, où il logeait durant la semaine pour ne pas avoir à rester dans ce grand manoir avec ses parents ou bien seul, et être aussi plus près de ses cours. Son amant vivait aussi en résidence universitaire, près de son école d'art et ils se retrouvaient généralement les week-ends dans l'une des chambres, ou chez les Stark lorsque ceux-ci étaient absents. Ce qui aurait _dû_ être le cas de ce week-end. Le brun sentit la rage, la frustration et la colère monter brusquement en lui.

\- Merde… cracha-t-il entre ses dents.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent un peu plus sur le volant puis il se mit soudain à le frapper violemment, fessant couiner le klaxonne.

\- Merde, merde, merde ! hurla-t-il, avant de sortir de la voiture, passant nerveusement ses mains dans ses cheveux, tirant dessus, faisant les cent pas.

Cette scène fendit le cœur de Steve qui sortit à son tour de la voiture pour se précipiter aux côtés de son amour. Celui-ci s'était finalement arrêté, mais ses mains toujours enserrées fermement autour de ses mèches basanées. Le petit blond se plaça juste en face de lui avant de levait tendrement les mains pour caresser les membres crispés jusqu'à ce qu'ils relâchent la chevelure. Puis il les fit descendre lentement devant ses lèvres pour presser des baisers doux sur chaque doigt. Enfin, il abandonna les mains pour prendre le visage de Tony en coupe et le releva pour que leurs yeux se rencontrent. Toujours avec lenteur, comme s'il apprivoisait un animal farouche, il posa de délicats baisers sur les joues rouges de colère, les sourcils froncés, le front plissé, les quelques larmes aux coins des yeux.

\- Je suis désolé, marmonna Tony, fermant les yeux, légèrement plus détendu, alors qu'il enlaçait la taille fine de Steve et posait son front contre le sien.

Pour toute réponse, parce qu'il n'y était pour rien et qu'il fallait qu'il le sache, le jeune Rogers l'embrassa tendrement, sensuellement, amoureusement.

\- Ça ne change rien Tony, je t'aime toujours. Rien ne changera jamais ça.

Ces paroles tellement douces, tellement réconfortantes réchauffèrent le cœur de Tony qui resserra son emprise sur son amant, murmurant un « Je t'aime aussi » à son oreille.

Alors Steve l'entraîna vers le bâtiment qui abritait la petite chambre. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Il ne pouvait pas rassurer son amour sur le fait que son père l'accepterait avec le temps, parce que rien ne le garantissait. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que son père l'aimait malgré tout parce que cela ne réconforterait pas Tony si ces mots ne venaient pas directement de son paternel. Il ne pouvait pas lui promettre que tout irait bien, surtout pas si Howard retirait toutes les subventions qu'il offrait à son fils, que se soit sur son compte, pour son loyer ou dans pour ses études. Mais il pouvait lui montrait que quoi qu'il arrive, il serait là. Quoi qu'il se passe, il l'aimerait toujours.

 _Deux jours plus tard_

Tony ne comprenait pas. Il avait beau essayer, il ne parvenait tout simplement pas à comprendre comment Steve avait pu pleurer autant à la mort de sa mère.

Non. Non, en vrai, ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre c'était pourquoi _lui_ ne pouvait pas pleurer pour la mort de ses deux parents. Parce que Sarah était un ange, un amour, la meilleure mère ayant existé au monde, tout le monde aurait dû, tout le monde _avait_ pleuré sa mort. Mais ses parents… Ses parents n'avaient jamais montré autant d'affection envers lui en 21 ans que Sarah en avait fait preuve durant la courte période où il l'avait connue. Alors, lorsque son téléphone avait vibré dans la poche alors qu'il rejoignait Steve pour déjeuner, une voix quelconque dont il ne retint même pas l'identité lui annonçant que ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture, Tony n'avait pas pu pleuré. Il était simplement resté debout, au milieu du campus, le visage impassible. Il avait fini par répondre platement aux questions de son interlocuteur, fixant finalement un rendez-vous au manoir de ses parents dans 2 heures, avant de raccrocher. Il n'avait pas pu bouger avant une dizaine de minutes, sortit de son bug par un nouvel appel. C'était Steve qui s'inquiétait de ne pas encore le voir arriver. Il avait lâché l'information comme une bombe et, dans un flou total, l'empêchant de trop savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, il s'était retrouvé au manoir, devant l'avocat de son père, un notaire et un commissaire de police. Ils avaient discuter durant des heures, pendant lesquelles Steve avaient été d'une grande aide pour qu'il arrive à répondre aux nombreuses questions alors qu'il était dans un état second. Et il avait hérité d'une manoir, d'une fortune et d'une entreprise.

À présent, il était devant la tombe de ses parents, resté seul avec son amant, et il était toujours incapable de pleurer. Il repensa à la dernière fois qu'il avait vu son père, aux paroles haineuses que celui-ci lui avait lancé, _« Il est hors de question que je te présente comme l'héritier de ma compagnie »._ Et alors le brun éclata de rire. Un rire hystérique qui lui fit mal aux abdominaux et qui fit écarquiller grand les yeux du jeune Rogers. Celui-ci se rapprocha lentement et posa une main sur le dos de son copain.

\- Tony ? appela-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- Tu sais le plus drôle ? C'est que finalement je suis son héritier. J'ai tout eu, comme prévu alors que ce n'était même plus sa volonté. La tête qu'il doit tirer depuis là où il est, ce connard, parvint à expliquer le génie alors qu'il essayait de contrôler son hilarité.

Lorsqu'il se calma quelque peu, il reprit :

\- Enfin, ça ne fait toujours pas de moi son fils, alors il a au moins gagné ça.

\- Tony… souffla Steve.

Et juste comme ça, avec la voix de son amour qui chuchotait son nom avec tant de peine, les larmes du brun s'échappèrent. C'étaient des larmes silencieuses, sans sanglots, sans cris. Elles coulaient simplement, dévalant ses joues pour atterrirent sans bruit sur son costume ou sur le sol. Des larmes silencieuses pour des parents qui avaient été silencieux avec lui durant 21 ans. Silencieux dans leur éducation, dans leur présence, dans l'expression de leurs sentiments. Et en deux secondes, son blond fut là, le serrant dans ses bras, embrassant sa tempe alors que le jeune Stark se penchait sur son épaule, fermait les yeux et laissait ses larmes couler. Les parents de Tony avait laissé un vide dans son cœur depuis qu'il était enfant. Un manque d'affection, d'attention, d'amour qui était aujourd'hui comblé par Steve. Par ce petit bout d'homme qui débordé de bonté et de tendresse alors que la vie lui avait mis plus d'un obstacle, plus d'un malheur sur la route. Et le brun ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter de rencontrer et d'être aimé par une personne aussi formidable que lui, mais il en était infiniment reconnaissant.

À suivre...

OoOoOoOoOoOo

* "Tu dessines quoi ?"

** National Association of Schools of Art and Design - j'ai pas réussi à trouver si les Beaux Arts existé aux États-Unis, du coup j'ai pris un équivalent américain.

*** c'était aussi un peu dur de lire le site en anglais et de trouver toutes les infos nécessaires, du coup, comme on peut aller jusqu'à 5 ans d'études aux Beaux Arts, je me suis dit qu'on devait pouvoir aussi à la NASAD.

Voilà, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ! J'essaierai de poster la suite le plus rapidement possible. Continuez à m'envoyer des reviews si vous voulez lire la suite plus vite, ça me motive vraiment beaucoup ! En plus, il risque d'avoir de gros changements dans la suite ;)

j'en dis pas plus, à bientôt tout le monde ! KISS !


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

 _Vingt-deux ans : Séparation_

Tony poussa un profond soupire en passant la porte de son somptueux appartement au 30e étage d'un immeuble de luxe près de Central Park. _Enfin à la maison !_ Il retira sa veste de costume et défit sa cravate. Il était fatigué de ces nombreuses réunions, de ces meetings à n'en plus finir. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était s'enfermer dans son atelier pour continuer à bidouiller des trucs, à créer ses robots, à bosser sur ses projets. Ok, il était chef d'entreprise. Ok, il avait insuffler un nouveau souffle à la société. Mais merde, il avait aussi besoin de temps pour lui.

L'ingénieur de renom qu'il commençait à être se dirigea dans un premier temps vers son atelier lorsque des sons lui parvinrent de la cuisine. Steve était déjà rentré ?

Saisi d'un regain d'énergie, il bifurqua vers la source des bruits.

Ce fut avec plaisir qu'il contempla un instant son amant tandis que celui-ci cuisinait apparemment leur repas du soir. Discrètement, le brun se glissa derrière l'amour de sa vie -non, ce n'est pas trop fleur bleue- enroulant ses bras autour de la taille frêle, collant son torse au dos fin. Il ne se lasserait jamais de cette position. Il adorait sentir Steve se détendre contre lui, alors qu'il avait l'impression de le protéger contre le reste du monde.

\- Tu es déjà rentré ? questionna le génie en parcourant le cou de baisers. Dieu qu'il aimait faire ça aussi !

\- Le cours de 18h a été annulé, la prof avait un empêchement. Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

-Épuisante ! se lamenta le brun. J'ai eu beaucoup trop de réunions aujourd'hui. C'est à peine si j'ai eu le temps de conceptualiser quoi que ce soit ! Je ne veux pas juste signer des papiers moi !

Baissant le feu sous la marmite pour laisser mijoter, Steve se retourna dans les bras de son amant, le regard pétillant et un sourire que Tony commençait à bien connaître plaqué sur les lèvres.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide à te détendre ? chuchota le blond d'une voix tout à fait lubrique.

Le revoilà ! Mon dieu, Tony avait créé un monstre ! Après toutes ces années ensemble, la libido insatiable du jeune Stark avait fini par atteindre celle de Steve. Ce dernier s'était ouvert et avait pris beaucoup - trop ?- de confiance en lui et en ses capacités niveau sexe. Depuis quelques temps, il s'amusait à chauffer Tony jusqu'à lui faire perdre la tête, réclamait des séances chaudes plusieurs fois par jour et prenait même des initiatives.

Comme à cet instant, alors qu'il venait, sans attendre la réponse de son copain, de se laisser tomber sur les genoux, ouvrant le pantalon de costume de son brun pour en sortir son membre, déjà à moitié durci dans l'anticipation de ce qui était sur le point d'arriver. L'ingénieur eut d'ailleurs un hoquet de surprise et d'excitation lorsque deux perles bleues audacieuses et brûlantes de désir se relevèrent sur lui tandis que le blond prenait le gland entre ses lèvres. Cela suffit à lui donner une pleine érection ! Dieu que Steve pouvait être bandant quand il était de cette humeur joueuse et libidineuse.

Son amant était vraiment devenu doué à cela ! Il prenait son temps, le titillait, faisait monter son désir jusqu'à ce que Tony en soit horriblement excité.

Instinctivement, il glissa ses doigts dans les mèches blondes lorsque son copain commença à appliquer des succions et des va-et-vient plus intenses, plus profonds, en émettant de petits gémissements de temps à autres. Ce n'était pas temps que Steve adorait pratiquer cette activité, quoiqu'en fait, il prenait quand même un malin plaisir à faire du bien au génie, à l'amener juste au bord de la jouissance, à prendre le contrôle pendant un moment. Mais c'était surtout qu'il savait pertinemment que la vibration que cela provoquait était exquise pour son partenaire.

Celui-ci ferma d'ailleurs les yeux sous les trop fortes sensations. Putain ! C'était juste trop bon ! Mais il ne voulait pas jouir seul. Il voulait aussi que son blond prenne du plaisir avec lui. C'était toujours meilleur lorsqu'il pouvait le contempler gémissant et criant sous lui. Aussi prit-il le temps de ralentir son compagnon.

\- S... Steve, arrête. Je suis proche, trésor !

Se retirant de la bouche chaude et humide, et Ô combien exquise, il releva son amant et l'embrassa presque sauvagement, transpirant le désir par chaque pore de sa peau. Puis il entreprit de les déshabiller le plus rapidement possible, comme s'il essayait de battre un record. Lorsqu'enfin plus rien ne se tint entre la délicieuse chaire pâle et lui. L'ingénieur les fit changer de position pour que ce soit Steve qui s'appuie contre l'îlot central de la cuisine et le blond y grimpa de lui-même avant de si allonger en écartant les jambes. Tony émit un petit grognement satisfait et reprit l'exploration du cou et des clavicules de ses lèvres avides. Il décida de ralentir un peu le rythme, de descendre en prenant son temps. Il tourna autour du nombril pendant un temps infini et juste au moment où Steve allait râlé, il reprit sa descente, contournant habilement les zones clés pour rejoindre l'intérieur des cuisses où il entreprit le même processus qui rendez le jeune homme sous lui fou.

\- T... Tony... Tony !

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a trésor ? Tu veux quelque chose ?

\- Arrête de jouer, Tony ! couina-t-il.

\- Mais j'adore ça moi, sourit l'interpellé avec espièglerie.

\- Tony, s'il te plaît, prends moi ! Vite !

Merde ! Comment résister à ça ? Steve, nu et jambes écartées sur son plan de travail, implorant pour qu'il le prenne. Tony ne pouvait pas résister à cela. Ça devait être inscrit dans son code génétique, il était vital pour lui de répondre ! Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Enduisant ses doigts du lubrifiant qui venait de sortir du tiroir de droite - bien sûr qu'il y avait du lubrifiant dans toute la maison ! Quand on avait un copain qui s'amusait à nous exciter à tout bout de champs, on apprenait à être prévoyant- et en enduisit généreusement ses doigts. Malgré toutes ces années ensemble, malgré l'habitude qu'avait prit Steve à se faire prendre, Tony avait toujours un peu peur de lui faire mal et de le blesser. Aussi prenait-il toujours le temps de le détendre un maximum. C'est donc après une préparation minutieuse que le brun pénétra finalement son copain. Celui-ci poussa pratiquement un cri d'extase. Avec les années, il savait qu'il n'avait plus autant besoin d'être préparé mais son amant y tenait et il n'avait pas réussi à lui faire diminuer réellement ce temps. Steve trouvait ça adorable et c'était toujours bienvenu, mais des fois, lui aussi n'en pouvait plus et avait besoin de rapidement le sentir en lui. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait commencé ses petits jeux pour exciter un maximum son amant, jusqu'à parfois le frustrer. C'était plutôt efficace. Mais la préparation méticuleuse était toujours là. Il avait donc fini par l'accepter.

Les mouvements de hanche du brun prirent de plus en plus d'ampleur, donnant des coups puissants et rapides qui faisait crier de plaisir son amant sous lui. Les parois humides et délicieusement chaudes autour de son sexe étaient une merveilleuse sensation et Tony se sentait au bord du gouffre. Il agrippa le membre de Steve pour le faire basculer aussi, alors que celui-ci avait sa respiration de plus en plus saccadée.

Finalement, ils basculèrent dans la jouissance à quelques secondes d'intervalle. Le brun parcouru le torse sous lui de baisers papillons alors qu'ils reprenaient difficilement leur souffle, le blond caressant doucement ses cheveux, dans un geste tendre. Délicatement, il remit Steve sur ses pieds puis se pencha vers le tiroir pour lui prendre sa ventoline. Le frêle jeune homme eut le même sourire qu'à chaque fois que Tony faisait cela. C'était une habitude que l'ingénieur avait prise et que Steve l'aimait tout particulièrement parce qu'elle démontrait à la fois le soin que lui apportait son amant et l'amour qu'il lui portait.

\- Tu es plus détendu ? demanda malicieusement le blond après avoir pris une profonde aspiration du produit.

\- Totalement, rit Tony en embrassant son front, resserrant ses bras autour de lui.

Mon dieu, qu'il l'aimait ! Steve était doux, attentionné. Il comblait les vides de son cœur si merveilleusement bien depuis tout ce temps qu'il n'envisageait plus sa vie sans lui. Embrassant encore le front moite de son petit blond adoré, l'ingénieur susurra :

\- Ça te dis de sortir dîner samedi soir ?

Le frêle jeune homme releva la tête, les joues encore roses de son effort précédent.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas, sourit-il en réponse. Tu m'amènes où ?

\- Au Daniel*.

\- Le resto français hyper réputé ? Hé ben ! On a quelque chose à fêter ?

 _Pas encore !_ pensa le brun.

\- J'ai besoin d'une raison pour amener mon copain dans un bon restaurant ? Tu sais que j'adore la cuisine française en plus !*

Steve rit.

\- C'est vrai, je te l'accorde.

\- Et puis, depuis quand je suis radin, hein ?

Cette fois, le blond éclata franchement de rire. Ça aussi, c'était bien vrai. Tony, ayant grandi en tant que fils de milliardaire n'avait jamais rechigné à dépenser son argent. Aujourd'hui que tous les dollars étaient à son nom et qu'il travaillait pour maintenir cette somme à un tel niveau avec son poste de PDG de Stark Industry, aidé du vice-président Obadiah, l'ingénieur de génie en profitait plus encore.

\- Bon, alors ça me va, confirma Steve, déposant un autre baiser sur les lèvres pleines de son compagnon.

OoOoOo

Alors que Steve prenait une douche rapide avant de passer à table, Tony rejoignit rapidement son bureau, qui faisait surtout office d'atelier pour toutes ses inventions. Il prit son téléphone et lança un appel.

\- Bonjour, Tony Stark à l'appareil. Je voudrais savoir si ma commande est prête ?

\- _Bien sûr, Monsieur. Un instant, je vous pris._

Tony jeta un coup d'œil à la porte : elle était bien fermée.

\- _Oui, Monsieur Stark, votre commande vient tout juste d'être terminée. Quand souhaitez-vous venir la récupérer ? Ou préférez vous que nous vous la fassions livrer ?_ questionna poliment le vendeur, comme s'il récitait son manuel "Comment bien accueillir un client".

\- Non, je passerai demain en fin d'après-midi.

\- _Très bien. Vous faut-il autre chose Monsieur ?_

\- Ce sera tout, merci, au revoir.

\- Je vous en pris, Monsieur Stark. Au revoir.

En raccrochant, le brun ne put empêcher un petit sourire de naître sur ses lèvres. Tout allait être parfait !

OoOoOo

En sortant du boulot ce jour suivant, vers 17h30, après une autre réunion inutile, qu'il songeait vraiment à esquiver à l'avenir, Tony se rendit dans la bijouterie renommée Cartier*. Il se dirigea d'un pas fier et victorieux vers les comtois où une vendeuse tirée à quatre épingles l'accueillit d'un magnifique sourire commercial.

\- Bonjour Monsieur, puis-je vous aider ?

\- Oui, je souhaiterai récupérer ma commande, elle est au nom de Tony Stark, s'il vous plaît.

La vendeuse acquiesça, pianota un instant sur son clavier pour vérifier quelques informations puis lança un très poli :

\- Je vais vous la chercher immédiatement Monsieur Stark.

Puis elle disparut dans l'arrière boutique.

Elle revint à peine une minute plus tard, un petit écrin en velours bleu marine dans la main. Elle le déposa délicatement sur le comptoir de verre et l'ouvrit pour que son client en fasse la vérification.

Ce dernier contempla avec bonheur l'anneau en or blanc, reposant sur un cousin de taille réduite noir. Il était fin et discret malgré les quelques saphirs incrustés à l'intérieur. Un sourire illumina le visage basané.

\- Il est parfait.

Puis il passa en caisse.

Alors qu'il finissait de remplir le chèque, la demoiselle de boutique lui glissa sur un ton amical :

\- J'aime beaucoup votre choix, je suis sûre qu'elle va l'adorer.

Terminant de signer, Tony releva ses yeux bruns vers elle. Il était vrai que la petite taille de la bague faisait davantage penser qu'elle était destinée à une femme. Mais Steve avait des doigts fins, comme le reste de son corps d'ailleurs.

De plus, après la mort de ses parents et l'entrée de Tony sur le devant de la scène en tant que nouveau PDG de Stark Industry, lui et Steve en avaient convenu de ne pas s'exposer pour éviter que le blond ne soit pas constamment harcelé. L'ingénieur n'avait aucune honte à sortir avec un homme mais à cause de son nom, il connaissait l'horreur des paparazzis. Il y était maintenant habitué mais il refusait de faire subir cela à son amant.

Il prit l'écrin et sourit poliment à la jeune femme.

\- Je l'espère.

Et il quitta la bijouterie.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'appartement, le manque de lumière lui indiqua que son blond adoré n'était pas encore rentré. Il en profita donc pour cacher son achat dans son atelier, là où il était certain que son amant ne tomberait pas dessus par erreur.

OoOoOo

Steve devait se dépêcher, il ne devait pas être en retard. On était samedi et il avait rendez-vous avec son amant au restaurant. Ils auraient dû y aller ensemble mais Tony avait eu une réunion de dernière minute et il lui avait demander d'y aller en premier, qu'il le retrouverait là-bas. Le blond avait été légèrement contrarié pendant deux minutes puis, après que le brun lui ait assuré qu'il n'aurait pas beaucoup de retard et que c'était simplement plus pratique s'il n'avait pas à repasser le prendre chez eux, il avait sourit et accepté. Seulement, Steve avait oublié qu'il avait un cours de dessin à 17h30 chez l'un de ses profs qui donnait des cours approfondis pour les élèves les plus méritants.

Aussi, il était à présent 19h40, la réservation était pour 20h et il venait tout juste de quittez l'appartement. Il y était revenu à 19h et n'avait pas réussi à se préparer en moins d'une demie-heure. Il fallait dire qu'il avait voulu être le plus élégant possible pour dîner au Daniel. C'est donc vêtu d'un beau costume gris anthracite -cadeau de son copain- qu'il s'engagea d'un pas pressé dans les rues new-yorkaises. Il avait voulu prendre un taxi mais les rues étant bondées en ce début de samedi soir, qu'il s'était dit qu'il irait sans doute plus vite en marchant. Le restaurant n'était pas vraiment éloigné de toute façon, juste quelques pâtés de rues.

Alors qu'il slalomait entre les passants, jetant de fréquent regard à sa montre, une ombre se dessina dans le tableau.

Tout se passa très vite. Une piqûre dans la nuque, la tête qui tourne, la perte de conscience. Puis des gens qui s'inquiètent, se précipitent vers lui. Un homme qui se dit docteur, qui se propose de l'amener à l'hôpital. On porte son corps dans une voiture noir qui l'amène au loin. La foule qui se dissipe.

OoOoOo

23h52.

61 appels passés à son amant.

Tony. Seul. Désemparé. Fou d'inquiétude. Qui fait les cent pas dans son appartement. Qui ne comprend pas. Qui se répète, paniqué, _« Trésor, où tu-es ? »_. Et qui sert l'écrin contenant la bague, tout ce qu'il reste de sa demande en mariage, dans sa main.

À suivre...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

* Le _Daniel_ est un vrai resto français à New-York.

* C'est un de mes headcanon que Tony soit fan de la cuisine gastronomique française ! Je trouve que ça lui va trop bien ! Même si je sais qu'il aime aussi la mal bouffe comme les donuts et les hamburgers comme nous le montre les films, je peux pas m'enlever cette idée de la tête.

* _Cartier_ est un vrai bijoutier, connu à travers le monde.

Alors non, vous n'êtes pas autorisé à me frapper ! Mais j'accepte quand même les plaintes !

Ensuite, pour parler du positif, j'espère que ceux qui aiment le Bottom!Steve auront apprécié l'attention : je n'étais pas censé refaire de lemon avec Steve comme receveur mais je me suis dit que vu que quelques unes d'entre vous m'avait dit avoir aimer ça, j'ai voulu vous faire plaisir !

Pour ceux/celles qui préfèrent le Bottom!Tony, ça va venir !

En ce qui concerne la fin de ce chapitre, si vous voulez en parler, je suis là. Si vous voulez me poser des questions, je suis là aussi. Si vous voulez faire des suppositions quant à ce qui est arrivé à Steve, allez y, je serais ravie de lire vos idées !

En tous cas, les reviews me motivent, alors surtout n'hésitez pas !

Gros bisous et à bientôt !


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

 _25 ans : Absence_

Deux ans. Tellement court et tellement long à la fois. Deux à chercher, encore et toujours, sans relâche. Deux ans à penser à lui, à s'inquiéter pour lui, à vouloir désespérément son retour. Tony était épuisé. Tant mentalement que physiquement. La disparition de Steve avait creusé un trou plus profond encore que ceux comblés autrefois par sa présence. Il avait tout essayé. Tout. Il avait prévenu la police, avait cherché dans tous les endroits où son amant aurait été susceptible d'être, demandé à tous ceux le connaissant de près ou de loin. Rien. Steve s'était simplement envolé.

Et puis Tony avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. Elle était splendide, d'une belle robe ambrée. Elle était parfois amer, le laissant là, culpabilisant, la gorge serrée et brûlante. Mais il avait appris à l'aimer pleinement. Elle lui apportait un soutien morale constant, lui permettait d'oublier ce drame qui avait surgit dans sa vie, la laissant fade et sans couleur. Son petit nom : Whisky.

Obadiah n'avait pas apprécié ce début de dépendance. Et son ami Rhodes encore moins. Il avait rencontré ce dernier à l'université, alors qu'il visitait les locaux de l'armée. C'était un jeune militaire prometteur et investit pour sa patrie. Il aurait dû être son témoin. Quoi qu'il en soit, Rhodes avait essayé de l'empêcher de tomber dans l'alcool. Mais c'était trop dur pour l'ingénieur. Boire l'aidait à se vider l'esprit, à oublier que la seule couleur dans sa vie avait mystérieusement disparue.

On était vendredi soir et Tony venait de rentrer d'une nouvelle rencontre avec la police, qui continuait de lui répéter encore et toujours la même phrase horriblement agaçante : "nous n'avons pas encore de piste Monsieur, mais nous sommes à sa recherche et nous vous préviendrons s'il y a du nouveau."

Alors il se laissa simplement tomber dans le canapé de son appartement trop vide depuis deux ans, encore plongé dans la pénombre. Un soupire lourd de douleur lui échappa alors qu'il portait sa main à son visage pour se frotter les yeux avant de pincer l'arête de son nez. Il n'avait plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit. Plus la force de rentrer dans un appartement vide. Plus la force d'attendre désespérément. Plus la force de n'obtenir que des résultats infructueux. Plus la force de continuer sans Steve.

Tandis qu'il se laissait un peu plus envahir par ses idées sombres, il trouva la force de se lever et d'aller se servir un verre de son breuvage salvateur, le tout dans des gestes automatiques. Portant le verre à ses lèvres, il revient vers le salon où il alluma la télévision, faute de trouver mieux pour combler le vide. Ce fut la chaîne d'informations qui apparue et elle se mit à diffuser les dernières nouvelles concernant les conflits que rencontrait l'Amérique à l'étranger. Fixant d'un air absent le reporter à l'écran qui expliquait aux téléspectateurs les raisons du conflit, le rôle de l'armée américaine, le nombre de victimes civiles tués, une idée germa dans l'esprit du génie. Le monde était parcouru d'êtres dangereux qui s'en prenaient sans remord aux plus faibles. Il fallait que cela change. Les plus faibles devraient être davantage défendus. Et pour cela, il fallait équiper les défenseurs. Les équiper au mieux. Alors, Tony se releva rapidement et rejoint en hâte son labo. Il avait une idée. Non, des idées. Des milliers d'idées pour sauver la veuve et l'orphelin. Il sortit alors les plans et conceptions que possédaient déjà Stark Industry en ce qui concernait l'armement et il les retravailla, tous, un après l'autre, les améliorant. Puis il sortit des feuilles vierges et dessina de nouvelles idées, entièrement neuves. Après quoi, il passa sur son ordinateur pour finaliser quelques détails de conception. Quand il eut tout fini, il était 5h07. Il envoya donc un message à Obadiah et Rhodey : "nouveau projet, ça va te plaire, on se retrouve au bureau dans 2h". Et il se leva pour aller prendre une douche. Il aurait aussi besoin de beaucoup de café. Même s'il avait le temps de dormir un peu, il ne le ferait pas. Tony ne dormait plus dans son lit depuis 2 ans. C'était trop dur. Un lit trop grand, trop froid, trop vide. Il somnolait un peu sur sa chaise de bureau ou s'endormait dans le canapé, emmitouflé dans une couverture, mais il ne voulait plus dormir dans son lit.

Poussant un profond soupir, comme il le faisait régulièrement depuis quelques temps, comme si cela pourrait alléger un peu la pression constante de son corps, il termina de boire sa boisson noire et amère en contemplant à travers la baie vitrée la ville se réveiller. Il se demandait si Steve était quelque part sous ses yeux ou si on l'avait déjà amené dans un autre état, dans un autre pays, sur un autre contient. Son coeur se serra alors qu'il avalait la dernière gorgée et se détournait pour quitter cet appartement trop grand.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Des bruits de pas se rapprochant se firent entendre juste avant que la porte ne soit déverrouillée, laissant un filet de lumière blafarde filtrer dans la cellule humide et sale. Sur un matelas défoncé dans un coin de la pièce exiguë, de lourdes chaînes retenant ses poignets et ses chevilles, recroquevillé sur lui-même Steve leva les yeux vers les deux arrivants.

Et c'était reparti !

Ces deux hommes étaient le docteur -plutôt un scientifique fou qu'un docteur, mais bon -Arnim Zola* et un taré, convaincu que l'on pourrait créer une race supérieure, et non, son nom n'était pas Hitler mais Dell Rusk*. Le docteur s'approcha de lui, plaçant le collier électrique autour de son cou avant de défaire ses entraves.

\- Debout ! hurla Rusk, empoignant le frêle jeune homme par les cheveux pour le forcer à se remettre sur ses pieds.

Il fut ensuite guider vers la salle d'opération habituelle, où une série de tests, plus ou moins différents des derniers, lui serait infligée avant de passer à ce qu'il redouter un peu plus chaque fois.

Il subissait cela depuis des années maintenant, approximativement deux, d'après ce qu'il avait compté. Il ne pouvait pas être très précis puisqu'enfermé dans sa cellule, il n'avait pas la notion du temps. Il ne comptait les différents jours que lorsqu'on le sortait de sa cellule et que les savants annoncés le « jour X sur le sujet B13 ».

13\. Il était le treizième. Et encore, ce chiffre était-il vraiment fiable ? À son arrivée ici, il avait eu droit à un petit topo - sympa hein ?. Le docteur Zola et M. Rusk voulait créer une nouvelle race, des « super soldats » qui seraient à leurs ordres, où plutôt aux ordres de Rusk, Zola n'étant que le scientifique, et il pourrait ainsi renverser le système corrompu qu'était la société d'aujourd'hui. D'après leur idée « il fallait éradiquer la vermine pour que renaisse une race plus pure ». Steve avait tout de suite cru à un descendant des Nazis.

Ainsi, Dell Rusk avait sélectionner un groupe de scientifiques prêt à le suivre et surtout, les meilleurs dans leur domaine, à commencer par le Docteur Zola. Après quoi, ce dernier avait crée un sérum, capable de décupler la force et la résistance d'un homme. Le métabolisme de celui-ci devait alors fonctionner quatre fois plus vite que la moyenne. Un sur-humain. Ils avaient donc recruté, plus ou moins selon leur volonté, des hommes et des femmes forts et grands, des armoires à glaces. Logique : quoi de mieux pour faire un vrai sur-humain qu'un humain déjà remarquable ? C'était le projet A. Et il y avait eu six « cobayes ». Tous morts. En effet, ils s'étaient rendu compte que lorsque les sujets étaient déjà musclés et d'un gabarit au dessus de la moyenne, le corps de ceux-ci se développait trop, grandissait trop et ne survivait pas. La peau se déchirait sous la masse de muscles trop importante, les réseaux de veines éclataient sous l'afflux de sang trop puissant, venu d'un cœur trop rapide, les organes internes se tordaient sous leur activité trop intense. Alors, l'un des scientifiques du groupe avait proposé que l'on essaye sur des hommes de faibles constitutions, pour ne prendre aucun risque. De tout façon, ils avaient déjà la preuve de l'efficacité, la trop bonne efficacité, du sérum. C'est donc ce qu'ils firent. Trois hommes furent les numéros 1, 2 et 3 du projet B : sujets B1, B2 et B3. Tous morts. Le problème venait cette fois du sérum. Ce dernier était en vérité instable. Sujet B1, un jeune homme frêle et asthmatique comme Steve avait eu une attaque deux minutes après l'injection. Les deux autres en avaient eu une deux jours après, alors que leur corps s'étaient déjà joliment transformer en un corps fort, musclé et puissant. Les scientifiques avaient donc bossé avec acharnement sur la formule, retravaillant encore et encore celle-ci. Zola en était alors arrivé à la conclusion qu'il fallait que le sérum s'intègre presque de lui même au code génétique du sujet. Entrés alors en scène sujet B4, B5, B6 et B7, deux femmes, deux hommes. Toujours de constitution fragile, petits ou très minces. Pendant 3 ans, ont avaient nourrir B4 et B6 uniquement d'une nourriture et d'une eau dans laquelle une infime quantité de sérum avait était injectée. Mais au bout de la troisième année, les deux sujets étaient morts, leurs organes digestifs déformés, troués, brûlés. De l'autre côté, on avait injecté chaque jour une très légère dose dans les veines de B7. Au bout de quatre ans, il était mort, le corps déformé alors que le sérum n'avait pas agit partout de la même façon, agrandissant certains membres et organes quand d'autres restés faibles et petits. Et finalement, en parallèle avec ces trois sujets, B5 avait subit une approche encore différente.

« B5 avait un histoire un peu particulière », avait raconté Rusk, comme s'il parlait d'un animal qu'il aurait pris soin d'élevé et d'entrainer avant de le perdre tragiquement. Steve en avait eu des frissons. Le sujet 5 du projet B était en réalité une femme enceinte lorsqu'on l'avait amener ici. Lorsque Zola l'avait découvert, il avait été enchanté : cela lui permettrait de tester un nouveau schéma. Il avait donc injecté un jour sur deux une petite dose dans le liquide amniotique et le reste du temps dans le sang de la mère. Et ça avait marché. L'enfant qui était né était beau, costaud et avait un métabolisme puissant. Tant et si bien qu'il avait tué sa mère durant l'accouchement, cette dernière n'ayant pas supporté l'effort. Malheureusement, ce cas avait révélé un autre défaut du sérum. En effet, au bout de 3 ans, l'enfant avait l'apparence d'un enfant de 12 ans. « Le métabolisme fonctionnait quatre fois plus vite que la moyenne » et donc le vieillissement aussi. Et ça, ce n'était pas envisageable parce qu'alors, lorsque cet enfant atteindrait ses 30 ans, il aurait le corps d'un homme de 120 ans. Il fallait donc que le sérum fasse fonctionner le métabolisme plus rapidement sans toucher au vieillissement des cellules. Pas facile. Les sujets B8, B9 et B10 avait été utilisé comme le sujet B5 malheureusement, le nouveau sérum ne fonctionnait plus correctement avec cette méthode et il avait fallu en trouver une autre. Et ce fut le rôle de B11, B12 et à présent B13. Et la solution était simple en fait : « je me suis trouvé stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt » avait plaisanté Zola comme s'il s'agissait d'une banale recherche pour écrire une algorithme informatique. Il suffisait de toucher à la moelle épinière en même temps qu'au sang. Les injections devait être espacées et légères pour ne pas brusquer l'organisme et lui laisser le temps d'assimiler les changements.

Les seuls problèmes de cette méthode était qu'elle était non seulement très lente mais également horriblement douloureuse pour le sujet. Sujet B11 était mort parce qu'il n'avait pas eu assez de temps entre chaque injection pour que son corps se repose et sujet B12 avait avalé sa langue pour mettre fin à ses tortures. Alors, pour que cela ne se reproduise pas avec le sujet B13, ils avaient développés deux éléments. Premièrement, les injections se faisaient tous les quatre jours.

Et aujourd'hui était l'un de ses jours. Et comme toujours, alors qu'on le sanglait, dos vers le plafond, sur une table pourvu d'un trou pour son visage, Steve pleurait silencieusement en se rappelant l'insupportable douleur qu'il allait enduré pendant les prochaines heures. Le docteur Zola se rapprocha, sa longue seringue contenant les quelques millilitres de produit dans une main. Un autre scientifique releva la tunique sale du jeune homme tremblant pour que ses hanches soient visibles et il passa un coton froid d'alcool aseptique sur toute la hanche droite, réveillant la blessure qu'avait laissé la dernière injection. Mais cette douleur n'était rien comparée à celle à venir. Aussi, le blond ne broncha même pas. Toutefois, lorsqu'il sentit les mains gantées de latex se poser de part et d'autre de la zone désinfectée, il serra fortement la mâchoire et crispa ses paupières déjà closes. Il se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'une incision au scalpel fut faite au niveau de la crête iliaque. La voilà la vraie douleur. L'aiguille qui passe par l'incision, qui perfore l'os, qui pénètre la moelle, elle-même directement liée au système nerveux. Et alors Steve hurle. Il hurle à s'en arracher les poumons alors que le sérum se répand dans son corps.

En vérité, cette opération ne devrait être à l'image des films où les méchants torturent des personnes sur des tables, extrayant leur moelle osseuse de la plus horrible des façons. Un peu à l'image de la série _the 100_ *. Non, en réalité, cette opération devrait se passer juste comme le don de moelle épinière, faite dans un hôpital, sans douleur. Mais voilà, ce qu'il manquait à Rusk, c'était les moyens. Il n'avait pas les fonds suffisant pour offrir une anesthésie générale aux sujets tous les quatre jours. En plus, le docteur Zola avait peur que l'anesthésie s'oppose au sérum et ne gène son intégration. Alors la douleur était là, vive et intolérable, et tant pis. Tant pis du moment que les résultats étaient concluant. Tant pis du moment que Rusk parvenait à ses fins.

Et donc, tous les quatre jours, depuis maintenant deux ans, Steve hurlait sa douleur sur cette table d'opération, le visage baigné de larmes, sans savoir quand tout cela prendrait fin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le deuxième élément ayant été développé pour ne pas perdre un autre sujet avait lieu entre deux opérations et faisait aussi mal que les injections. Mais cette douleur n'était pas physique. Non, elle était psychologique. Elle s'infiltrait comme un poison dans la tête de Steve, ravivant des sentiments, des souvenirs, qui le blessaient au plus profond de son âme. Parce qu'elle lui donnait de l'espoir. L'espoir de sortir un jour d'ici. L'espoir vain de retrouver un jour Tony.

 _Toc, toc._

Et voilà, ça commençait.

\- M. Rogers, puis-je entrer ? interrogea poliment une voix qui se voulait douce.

Pourtant, elle n'attendit pas pour pousser la porte et s'engouffrer dans la cellule à l'odeur de moisi. Installant la chaise pliable qu'elle portait sous le bras, la jeune femme aux courts cheveux blonds s'assit face au matelas pourri et défoncé sur lequel Steve était avachi, les membres toujours entravés.

\- Comment allez-vous depuis la dernier fois, M. Rogers ?

L'interpellé ne prit pas la peine de répondre. De toutes façons, il ne répondait jamais et cela n'avait pas d'importance. Parce que la femme qui était là, qui se faisait passer pour une psychologue attentionnée et à votre écoute, n'était en réalité qu'un membre de cette équipe de psychopathes. Après chaque opération douloureuse, elle était envoyée dans sa cellule pour "discuter" avec lui. Mais Steve avait très bien compris son véritable but : lui donnait ce sentiment caractéristique des humains, ce sentiment qui se terrait au fond de chacun et qui n'attendait que la plus petite stimulation pour se réveiller et s'emparer de tout votre être. Elle était là pour lui donner de l'espoir. L'espoir que la douleur, que la torture s'arrête. L'espoir de sortir un jour d'ici. L'espoir de revoir Tony.

Et pour cela, elle n'avait pas besoin que Steve lui parle. Non, au contraire. Plus il écoutait, plus c'était facile. Elle n'avait qu'à parler de sa voix douce à laquelle on avait envie de se raccrocher. Elle n'avait qu'à répéter un petit discours bien préparé selon toutes les informations qu'ils avaient eu sur Steve il ne savait comment. Discours qu'elle récitait d'ailleurs en ce moment.

\- Alors M. Rogers, de quoi voulez-vous parler aujourd'hui ? On a parler de peinture la dernière fois. Hum... Et si nous parlions de Tony aujourd'hui ? J'y pense parce que je l'ai vu aux infos hier soir. Il avait des cernes impressionnantes sous les yeux. D'après ce que je sais, vous lui manquez terriblement. Il ne dort plus correctement, ne mange plus correctement et il paraît même qu'il est tombé dans l'alcool.

Le coeur du blond se contracta douloureusement. Il pouvait se dire que tout cela était faux, qu'elle essayait juste de lui donner envie de sortir, quitte à le mettre en colère pour que cela remplace le sentiment de désespoir qu'une telle situation devait forcément provoquer.

Pourtant, une part de lui savait qu'il y avait du vrai là dedans. Que ces individus abjectes s'informaient sur tout ce qui le concernait pour mieux le manipuler ensuite. Et le pire, était que cela marchait.

\- Apparemment, il a lancé un avis de recherche sur vous, il harcèle les policiers chaque semaine pour avoir des nouvelles de l'affaire. Il doit vraiment vous aimer. L'aimez-vous autant ? Vous manque-t-il aussi ? Désirez-vous le revoir, M. Rogers ?

Ce fut là. À ces mots, Steve sentit une douleur aiguë s'emparer de sa poitrine et se diffuser dans tout son corps. Les souvenirs l'assaillaient. Les rires, les sourires, les regards tendres, les caresses, les baisers... Tout cela réapparaissait et Steve aurait défoncé un mur pour retrouver son amant. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Parce qu'il était toujours petit et faible. En deux ans, les seules choses qui avaient disparu étaient son asthme et son intolérance aux bases températures. Alors sa douleur s'exprima autrement que par l'arrachage violent de ses chaînes lourdes et rouillées. Elle s'exprima par des larmes. Des larmes de rage mais aussi d'espoir. Des larmes qui montraient qu'il n'avait pas abandonné, qu'il comptait sortir d'ici, coûte que coûte. Et c'est tout ce qu'il suffit à la femme assise en face de lui.

\- Bien, cette séance a été productive. On se revoit bientôt M. Rogers.

Puis elle se leva et quitta la salle, fière d'elle et un sourire effrayant sur les lèvres.

À suivre...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

* Arnim Zola : je trouve que ce perso fait bien le savant fou un peu ridicule mais qu'on a envie de frapper alors je me suis dit " pourquoi pas le garder".

* Dell Rusk est l'un des nombreux noms de Red Skull (non, je le dirais pas en français c'est trop ridicule !) que j'ai repris. Pas vraiment parce que le méchant est le même que dans Captain America mais j'avais besoin d'un nom et je me suis dit (oui, je me dis beaucoup de choses) : "allez, faisons un petit clin d'oeil"

* Petit clin d'oeil à la série the 100 dont la scène, pour ceux qui connaissent, m'a rendu assez malade !

Alors, avant toute chose sachez que : L'assassinat est puni de la réclusion criminelle à perpétuité (article 221-3 du code pénal). Le meurtre est quant à lui puni de 30 ans de réclusion criminelle (article 221-1 du code pénal). Donc pensez y avant de vouloir vous en prendre à moi !

Bon, sinon, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop dessus quand à la façon dont Steve va avoir son pouvoir. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, ma fanfiction est parti d'un rêve que j'ai fait et ce chapitre (du moins les grandes lignes) y était. Je ne voulais pas changer pour garder tout ce qui va venir après tel que je l'avait rêvé et j'espère que vous aimerez quand même ! Je suis toujours ouverte aux critiques constructives et aux compliments, ça me motive de ouf et ça fait toujours trèèèèèès plaisir !

Voilà, la suite... dès que je l'aurai écrite ! Mais le BAC approche et il va falloir que je pense à me mettre au boulot plus sérieusement !

Görs bisous !


	8. Chapter 8

Salut tout le monde ! Oui je sais je suis horriblement à la bourre mais avec l'organisation de mon départ pour Hong-Kong, mon arrivée, mes premiers jours d''adaptation et le début de mon stage, j'ai pas eu une minute à consacrer à ma fic ! Je suis d'autant plus désolée que ce chapitre est court et peu intéressant, ne servant que de transition en fait. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même et j'essaie de poster la suite le plus rapidement possible ! Bien sûr n'hésiter pas à m'envoyer des review ou des messages, qui me motivent toujours à écrire et même si je ne réponds pas tout de suite, je le ferai tôt ou tard !

 **Chapitre 8**

 _Vingt-sept ans : Libération_

Cachée derrière le mur, un flingue chargé et prêt à tuer dans chacune de ses mains, elle attendait patiemment le signal qui devait lui être donné à travers son oreillette.

\- Trois hommes armées, 27 secondes.

Elle fit un léger signe de tête, resserrant sa poigne sur ses armes, fléchissant légèrement ses jambes, prête à bondir.

\- Maintenant !

En à peine quelques secondes, la jeune femme se glissa hors de sa cachette et assomma le premier garde d'un coup de pied rotatif en pleine tempe. Puis, alors que son pied retouchait tout juste le sol, elle évita un coup de poing en s'accroupissant, profitant pour asséner un tir précis entre le deux yeux de son opposant. Le corps lourd et inerte s'écroula au sol et le dernier adversaire se jeta sur elle, balançant ses poings à vive allure. Mais loin d'être déranger, la jeune femme esquiva chaque attaque avant de saisir le bras bien plus costaud que le sien et de le tordre en un angle inquiétant comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple brindille. Puis de sa main libre, elle fit un trou dans la poitrine de l'homme avec un coup de feu précis. On aurait dit une danse, longuement répétée et travaillée, tant sa souplesse et la beauté de ses mouvements mortels sautaient aux yeux. Se redressant comme si elle avait à peine fait quelques étirements, la jeune femme acheva le garde toujours assommé pour être sûre qu'il ne pose pas de problème plus tard.

\- 2 minutes 05 secondes, tu te relâches, Natasha.

\- En attend, la voie est libre alors descend de ton perchoir et vient m'aider, Hawk, on verra qui se relâche ensuite, répondit l'espionne avec un sourire.

En quelques secondes, l'agent atterrit près d'elle, arc en main et sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Natasha lui lança un regard qui se voulait sévère et franchement, si Clint ne l'avait pas connu aussi bien, cela aurait pu marchait. Mais voilà, l'archer connaissait son amie un peu trop par cœur et il voyait très bien la petite lueur amusée dans son regard. Mais trêve de plaisanterie, ils avaient une mission à accomplir.

Les deux agents s'engouffrèrent dans la base, suivit de quelques agents armés. Ils ouvrirent la voie, éliminant habilement les défenses du camps adverse. Ils finirent par arriver au coeur du bâtiment, profondément enfoncé sous terre, qu'ils débarrassèrent des derniers gardes qui s'y trouvaient. Une fois qu'ils furent certains que les gardes avaient été éliminés et les scientifiques capturés, les agents entreprirent de fouiller les travaux des criminels. Natasha, toujours un fusil chargé dans une main - on n'était jamais assez prudent -, finit par découvrir une pièce adjacente, sombre et à l'odeur de moisissure très prononcée. En tapotant à l'aveuglette sur les murs, elle finit par trouver l'interrupteur et fit lumière sur ce nouvel espace. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors devant la découverte qu'elle venait de faire. Elle porta immédiatement sa main à son oreillette pour en alerter son partenaire. Celui-ci la rejoint en à peine quelques secondes et sa réaction ne fut pas différente de la jeune agent. Dans la pièce, plusieurs cellules s'étaient éclairées en même temps que la salle. Si la plupart était vide, trois d'entre elles comportaient des hommes figés, comme des statues de glace. Et pour cause, ils avaient été cryogénisés !

\- Contact le shield et vite, il faut sauver ces hommes… si on le peut encore, ordonna la Veuve noire.

Hawkeye, privé de mot, hocha simplement la tête avant de s'exécuter. Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme s'approcha d'une des cellules et lu sur la fiche d'identité qui était épinglée à côté. Celle-ci donnait la date de la cryogénisation, il y avait 2 jours à peine ; la date d'arrivée du sujet, il y avait 4 ans ; le numéro du sujet « B13 ». Elle leva son regard perçant sur la silhouette d'Apollon figée, comme endormie. Mais si l'on regardait attentivement, ses traits étaient trop tendus, trop crispés pour que celui-ci ne dorme. La souffrance se lisait trop facilement sur son visage.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tout débuta avec un courant chaud sur ses doigts. Puis, il y eu de vagues bruits d'agitation : des voix, des pas raisonnants sur le sol, des roues dans un couloir. Puis, il capta le bip régulier des appareils hospitaliers. Un hôpital ?

Lentement, Steve tenta de reprendre le contrôle de son corps, de sentir à nouveau ses membres, de pouvoir bouger ses pieds et ses mains. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux en papillonnant des paupières pour s'habituer lentement à la lumière. Lorsque ce fut fait, il tourna avec précaution la tête pour observer son environnement et l'analyser, essayer de déceler un danger potentiel. Mais tout semblait correct. Pas de cellule, pas de chaînes, pas de gardes. Non, simplement une chambre aux murs d'un bleu pâle et apaisant, un plafond couvert de néons encore trop agressifs pour ses yeux, un lit d'hôpital tout a fait banal et une odeur d'aseptique, caractéristique propose à l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait. Lentement, il se redressa en position assise et étira son dos, ses bras, sa nuque. Son corps entier était pour comme s'il avait dormi pendant des mois.

C'est alors qu'il se rappela : il tendit les mains devant lui, observa son nouveau physique. La transformation avait réussi. Il se souvint ensuite avoir été cryogénie pour « être utilisé au moment opportun » selon les propos de Dell Rusk. Était-ce ce moment ? Allait-il être utilisé pour servir les ordres de ces monstres ?

Cette pensée fit naître une vague de fureur et de détermination en lui. Il se battrait s'il devait mais il ne servirait personne. C'est à cet instant que la porte s'ouvra et Steve bondit dans un movement de réflexe qu'ile savait pas posséder, espaçant derrière son lit, pour mettre le plus de distance possible avec son éventuel ennemi.

Une jeune femme à la chevelure flamboyante et un homme grand et borne, couverts de cuir tous les deux, en ressemblant certainement pas à du personnel hospitalier, se présentèrent devant lui, restant suffisamment en retrait pour lui montrer qu'ils ne venaient pas en ennemi.

\- Monsieur, je suis Nick Fury, directeur de l'agence non-gouvernementale S.H.I.E.L.D. Et voici l'agent Romanof, qui vous a sorti de cette prison.

Le blond lança un regard à la jeune femme qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, mains croisées derrière son dos. Le directeur ne le laissa pas ouvrir la bouche et poursuivit :

\- Vous êtes le seul sauvé de cette mission qui avait pour but d'arrêter les expériences menées par Dell Rusk et le docteur Zola. Toutefois, nous ne possédions que très peu d'informations et nous n'avons pu récupérer les dossiers de leur base, tous brûler par leurs soins. Nous n'avons donc aucune de votre identité et des choses qu'ils vous ont fait subir. Nous comptions sur vous pour nous éclairer.

Steve n'en revenait pas. C'était tout ? Pas plus d'information ?

\- Vous plaisantez ? Vous pensez que je vais vous faire confiance, comme ça, sans plus de preuve ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, lui répondit cette fois la jeune femme. Tenez.

Elle lui tendit alors une tablette qu'elle devait tenir dans son dos depuis le début, autrement cette femme était clairement une Sim, tout droit sortie du jeu vidéo.

Avec une certaine hésitation, le blond se dirigea vers eux pour saisir l'objet. Il lu alors différentes informations : un rapport de mission avec des photos d'un lieu qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Un frisson le parcourut quand il vit une photo de lui, cryogénisé, le visage tendu, paraissant mort, une poupée de cire gelée. Il lut également que Rusk n'avait pas été arrêté et s'était enfui avec Zola.

Merde.

Il leur rendit l'appareil.

\- Que voulez-vous savoir ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Steve hocha la tête, un sourire crispé tendant ses lèvres alors qu'il quittait la pièce, saluant la jeune femme qui s'y trouvait toujours. Une fois à l'extérieur, il put finalement pousser un soupire de soulagement. Les séances avec cette psychologue du Shield étaient toujours longues et difficiles, éreintantes. Il en sortait épuisé d'avoir parler de tous ces souvenirs douloureux. Il pleurait parfois, avait de légères crises de panique à d'autres instants, mais il avançait au moins.

Le jeune homme rejoignit donc la chambre qu'on lui avait attribué. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à sa montre : 8h38. Il lui restait un petit moment avant de se rendre à l'entrainement. En effet, le jeune Rogers, après avoir livré tout ce qu'il savait à Fury sur ces savants fous et leurs expériences monstrueuses, Steve avait décidé de rester auprès de cette organisation et de suivre un véritable entrainement pour devenir un agent à part entière. Les meilleurs médecins du Shield l'avait examiné mais son état semblait belle et bien permanent. Aussi, il avait pensé que maîtriser sa super force pour aider autrui était une bonne idée. Et puis, Rusk était encore à capturé et il ne serait rassuré que lorsque cette pourriture serait derrière les barreaux, pour ne pas dire mort.

Vous vous demanderez sûrement pourquoi il n'avait pas plutôt tenté de retourner auprès de Tony. Et bien à cause de la presse. Tony en faisait très souvent la une : « le nouveau génie de la technologie et de l'informatique, Anthony Stark, PDG de la célèbre entreprise Stark Industry ». Oui, mais voilà, ce n'était plus _son_ Tony sur tous ces magazines mais bel et bien Tony Stark, jeune milliardaire et playboy de ces dames. C'est ce qui avait le plus freiné Steve. Il avait eu peur. Peur d'être rejeté, peur que ces années qu'ils avaient passées ensemble ne soient plus qu'un ancien souvenir, poussiéreux et à oublier, une « phase » dans la jeunesse de Tony et que l'absence du blond lui avait permit de réaliser que les femmes étaient davantage à son goût. Alors voilà, chamboulé par sa transformation et tout ce qu'il avait lu dans les magazines people et sur internet qui, il fallait le dire, ne tarissaient pas toujours d'éloges le brun, Steve avait demandé à Fury de ne pas répandre la nouvelle de sa libération. De toutes façons, il n'avait pas de famille à prévenir et n'avait aucune envie de revoir ses anciens amis après 5 ans de disparition et encore moins avec ce nouveau corps.

Nouveau corps qui, d'ailleurs, impressionnait le blond chaque fois un peu plus. Il avait une guérison plus rapide, une récupération plus efficace, une force plus importante, une vitesse et des réflexes accrus. Sans compter qu'il n'avait effectivement plus d'asthme mais plus aucune des faiblesses et défaillances qu'avait autrefois son ancien corps. Oui, on pouvait aisément traité Steve de surhomme comme l'avait voulu ses horribles ravisseurs.

Le surhomme en question jeta d'ailleurs un nouveau coup d'oeil à sa montre : 8h56. Le temps filait quand il se perdait dans ses pensées, dans ses souvenirs, dans son passé. Il se releva de sa chaise sur laquelle il s'était laissé tombé sans y faire attention et prit le chemin des vestiaires, arpentant les longs couloirs gris, s'imprégnant un peu plus à chaque pas de l'ambiance militaire des lieux. Seulement 3 mois qu'il suivait cet entraînement spécialisé et déjà il se sentait changé, endurci, plus fort, tant dans ses actions physiques que dans sa personnalité. Il gardait toutefois le côté doux qui le caractérisait si bien dans de petits détails qu'il fallait repérer. Par exemple, le jeune homme s'était découvert une véritable habilité avec un bouclier. Étrange pour l'époque me direz-vous mais à vrai dire, c'était au départ un simple accident, ou un réflexe diraient certains. C'était son premier entrainement dans le E.R.V*, Entrainement en Réalité Virtuelle, et il avait carrément arraché une portière de voiture pour s'en servir comme bouclier afin de se protéger lui et un autre agent qui en profitait pour éliminer leurs ennemis trop nombreux. En sortant de l'entrainement, un des ingénieurs du Shield en charge de créer et perfectionner les armes et armures, avait eu l'idée de lui confier un bouclier, qui trainait dans les locaux. Il était rond, d'une belle couleur argentée et aussi léger que résistant, fait dans un métal d'une solidité hors-norme, le vibranium, et personne n'en faisait plus usage depuis bien longtemps. Alors Steve l'avait récupéré et il fallait dire qu'il le maniait avec une aisance assez incroyable.

Alors qu'il arrivait à destination, un « Hey ! » joyeux retentit derrière lui. Il se retourna pour faire face à Sam Wilson, un de ses coéquipiers au sein de cette organisation et avec qui il avait sympathisé alors qu'il faisait un footing. Il avait dépasser Sam à plusieurs reprises, le prévenant toujours de son arrivée avec un « On your left* » qui avait fini par agacé le beau noir qui n'en revenait pas de la condition physique du nouvel arrivant.

\- Salut Sam, comment tu vas ?

\- Tranquille, sourit-il avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils devant la mine vaguement blême de son ami. Mieux que toi apparemment, séance de psy ?

\- Ouais…

Depuis trois mois qu'il était ici, Steve avait déjà confié beaucoup à Sam et notamment les séquelles psychologiques qui le suivaient après un tel traumatisme. Son ami posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et ils pénétrèrent finalement les vestiaires. Ceux-ci étaient grands, larges avec des murs d'un orange clair très doux et un sol carrelé noir. Ils étaient d'ailleurs toujours très propres, contrairement aux idées reçues qu'avaient la plupart des gens et ne sentaient pas la sueur ou le bouc mais le nettoyant pour sol et l'eau de Cologne. Les deux hommes saluèrent les autres qui avaient déjà commencé à se changer et entamèrent eux même de mettre leur tenue d'entraînement. Une fois prêts, ils sortirent tous dans l'immense cours où avaient lieu les exercices et s'élancèrent dans leur footing d'échauffement habituel.

À suivre...

*ERV est un nom complètement inventé !

* On your left : j'ai gardé le terme anglais que je préfère largement ! (Sur ta gauche, en français)

Voilà, dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! À bientôt pour la suite et encore et toujours désolée des fautes ! Du love et des pokémons !


	9. Chapter 9 (part 1)

Salut tout le monde ! Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je tiens à vous prévenir tout de suite, c'est un peu différent parce que j'ai repris de vrais dialogues du film Iron Man 1 parce que j'ai vraiment adoré ce film (j'ai déjà du le voir 10 fois au moins !) et je voulais vraiment pouvoir intégré le scénario au mieux dans mon histoire. Bien sur, je ne tire aucun bénéfices du merveilleux travail du réalisateur, Jon Favreau, et des différents scénaristes. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas (comme d'hab !) à me faire par de vos commentaires, négatifs ou positifs, je réponds toujours :)

 **Réponse à la guest julie91** : La réaction de Tony n'est pas encore au programme dans ce chapitre mais je te promets de bientôt te la montrer ! Et puis, connaissant Tony, toutes les réactions sont possibles avec lui lors je te laisse imaginer jusqu'à ce que je révèle celle que j'ai choisi ! Merci pour ta review en tout cas, heureuse que tu me lises :D

 **Chapitre 9**

 _Trente ans : Réalité (Partie 1)_

Il faisait sombre. Il avait mal partout. Horriblement mal. Il étouffait. Quelque chose le gênait dans sa respiration. Dans son nez, dans sa trachée, dans sa poitrine.

Brusquement, dans un sursaut qui lui donna la nausée quelques secondes, Tony ouvrit les yeux. Troublé, perdu, il jeta un regard autour de lui, cherchant à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Mais sa tête tournait trop et il avait du mal à faire une mise au point. Il semblait être dans une grotte, sombre et sale. Malheureusement il était trop mal pour identifier plus que ça. Il sentait son nez et toute sa voie respiratoire brûler. Tâtonnant au niveau de ses narine, il se rendit compte qu'un tuyau y était inséré, maintenu en place par du sparadrap. Ni une, ni deux, voulant se libérer de cette gêne, le brun l'agrippa fermement pour le retirer. Une horrible sensation de frottement interne se fit sentir avant que 30 centimètres de tuyau ne soient finement retirés dans un râle guttural, le laissant enfin respirer plus facilement.

Débarrassé de ce poids, l'ingénieur remarqua alors qu'un homme se tenait non loin de lui, occupé à se raser devant un miroir de fortune. Il avisa alors : il ne le regardait pas, il lui suffisait d'être assez discret, de choper quelque chose et de s'approcher discrètement pour l'assommer. Repérant une bouteille sur la table bancale prêt de son lit, Tony se tendit vers elle pour la saisir mais quelque chose au niveau de sa poitrine sembla le retenir jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de métal se fasse entendre, attirant son attention.

L'homme lui lança alors, sans se détourner de son miroir, avec son fort accent :

\- Je ne ferai pas ça à votre place.

Alors Tony osa se rallonger pour mieux s'examiner. Son torse était bandé et en son centre apparaissait une étrange bosse d'où sortaient deux câbles. En les suivant des yeux, le génie remarqua qu'ils étaient reliés à une batterie de voiture. Il fut alors saisi d'une peur viscérale d'avoir été transformé en bombe humaine, ou autre monstruosité. Aussi arracha-t-il les pansements de fortunes avec hargne et même une certaine hystérie. Ce qu'il découvrit l'horrifia : une pièce ronde et lourde de métal de la taille de sa paume était littéralement greffée dans sa poitrine, juste sur le plexus solaire, et les deux câbles y étaient bel et bien branchés. Il se laissa alors retombé sur le lit - si on pouvait appeler ça ainsi -, le coeur vrillant à ses oreilles et les mains tremblantes. Des flash de son accident lui revinrent en mémoire : la démonstration, l'attaque, les coups de feu, l'explosion de sa propre arme, le sang.

\- Putain mais qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait ? demanda l'ingénieur, maintenant assis sur son lit, observant plus attentivement son torse dans un morceau de miroir, alors que l'homme de la grotte, vêtu d'un costume étrangement classe pour l'endroit, bien qu'un peu sale et abîmé, préparait une sorte de ragoût dans une vieille marmite défoncée et noircie par le temps.

\- Ce que j'ai fait ? Mais je n'ai fait que vous sauver la vie. J'ai extrait pas mal d'éclats de shrapnel, expliqua calmement ce qui devait être une médecin, voir un chirurgien alors qui fouillait sur une table, tournant le dos au jeune Stark. Il en reste beaucoup, ils se dirigent vers votre cloison inter-ventriculaire. Tenez, vous voulez voir ? Il s'approcha alors avec un petit flacon de verre qu'il agita sous les yeux de Tony, j'ai gardé un petit souvenir.

Tony s'en saisit et observa les morceaux de métal diablement pointu. Avait-il vraiment encore de ces horreurs dans le corps ? Le médecin reprit la parole.

\- J'ai eu beaucoup de blessés comme vous dans mon village, on les appelle les « morts qui marchent » parce que les barbillons mettent une semaine à atteindre les organes vitaux.

Toujours miroir en main, Tony posa finalement sa question, comme si le récit de l'homme ne l'intéressait pas : il ne voulait pas d'histoire, il ne voulait pas gentiment discuter, il voulait des réponses !

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Ça, débuta l'homme aux grosses lunettes rondes comme s'il s'était préparé à la question, c'est un électro-aimant connecté à une batterie de voiture. Et ça, ça empêche le shrapnel de pénétrer dans votre cœur.

Tony était estomaqué. Alors cet horrible truc était la seule chose qui le maintenait en vie ? Du moins, pendant une semaine. Voyant le regard sombre du brun, le docteur reprit la conversation. Peut être pour le faire penser à autre chose, peut être pour voir si Tony s'en rappelait.

\- On s'est déjà rencontré vous savez, lors d'une conférence à Berne, expliqua-t-il.

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas, répondit son homologue, d'un ton peut être légèrement plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Le plus âgé eut un léger rire.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas. Si j'avais bu autant que vous, je n'aurai pas pu me lever de mon siège, encore moins faire une conférence sur les circuits intégrés.

Si Tony ne pouvait s'en rappeler, cette dernière pression lui confirma que cela avait dû se passer après la disparition de Steve, autrement, il n'aurait pas bu autant, parce qu'il n'aurait eu aucun vide à combler. Et en cet instant, penser à la perte de ce qu'il avait eu de plus précieux était la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire. Aussi changea-t-il rapidement de sujet.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

Il avait à peine lancé sa question qu'un grand bruit de métal raisonna dans la grotte et des voix, hurlant dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas, se firent entendre. Aussitôt, l'autre homme lui demanda de se lever, de faire comme lui s'il tenait à rester en vie et surtout de le laisser parler. Tony voulut davantage d'explication mais quand il vit entrer une quinzaine d'hommes, tous armés avec _ses_ armes, il décida de suivre les conseils du vieux médecin. Un homme sans arme, gros et barbu, s'approcha d'eux, bras écartés et parlant toujours d'une langue inconnu de l'ingénieur, ressemblant à de l'arabe, mais il en était peu sûr. Le terroriste, à la fin de son discours, se tourna légèrement vers le chirurgien et celui-ci traduit. Ces hommes le considéraient comme le plus grand « marchand de mort » du siècle et voulaient que Tony leur construise le même missile que celui de la présentation : un missile Jericho. Et vu la petite séance dans la bassine d'eau, Tony ne pouvait pas vraiment refuser…

À l'entrée de la grotte où il était enfermé, il fut horrifié de découvrir que ces hommes abjectes possédaient autant de ses armes. Il n'avait pas vraiment 1000 options : soit il fabriquait ce missile et mourrait ensuite, soit il mourrait tout de suite.

Le soir venu, il était encore en train de réfléchir, assis devant le feu qui réchauffait légèrement la grotte afghane. Le voyant de nouveau pensif, troublé et apparemment en proie à un conflit intérieur qui semblait le tirer vers le désespoir, le médecin intervint.

\- Je suis sûr qu'ils sont à votre recherche mais ils ne vous retrouveront jamais dans ces montagnes. Écoutez, ce que vous venez de voir c'est ce que vous avez légué Stark ! L'œuvre de votre vie entre les mains de ces meurtriers. C'est comme ça que vous voulez partir ? Est-ce là le dernier défi lancé par le grand Tony Stark ? Ou est-ce que vous comptez agir-

\- Ça ne servirait à rien, le coupa le génie, ils vont nous tuer, moi, vous… Et même s'il m'épargne je serai mort dans une semaine, poursuivit-il.

Même s'il tentait de le cacher, le brun était troublé par les paroles de l'autre homme. Comme cela lui arrivait un peu trop depuis qu'il était dans cette caverne, Tony pensa à Steve, le visage de l'homme qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer, malgré les apparences, s'imprimant devant ses yeux. Et c'est alors qu'il rejoua ce qu'avait été sa vie depuis la disp… la mort de son amant. Oui, parce que même s'il n'avait jamais voulu le dire, il était peut être temps d'aller de l'avant. Quoi qu'il soit arrivé à son trésor, il était forcément mort aujourd'hui. Sinon, comment expliquer ces huit ans d'absence ? Enfin, bref, voilà, lui aussi allait bientôt finir sa vie, tué par sa propre arme, quelle ironie ! Il se demanda un instant s'il reverrait alors Steve. Merde, comment celui-ci réagirait ? Lui en voudrait-il d'avoir mener cette vie ? Non, en fait, il y avait peu de chance qu'ils se retrouvent car avec la pureté et la gentillesse qui l'habitaient, son beau blond ne pouvait être qu'au paradis à l'heure actuelle. Et avec les derniers évènements, Tony croyait davantage être destiné aux enfers qu'au jardin d'Éden.

Il fut ramené au moment présent par les mots sages du vieille homme.

\- Alors dans ce cas, ce sera la semaine la plus importante de votre vie.

Et c'est là que Tony comprit. Il pouvait encore se rattraper. Il pouvait changer son héritage, changer ce que faisait son entreprise. Changer pour que, de la où il était, Steve soit fier de lui. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de survivre et de s'enfuir. Et pour cela, il lui suffisait de faire ce qu'il faisait de mieux : construire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

C'était la folie ici : une agitation monstre, du bruit de ferraille dans tous les coins, des hurlements dans une dizaine de langues différentes. Et au milieu de tout cela, Tony jouait au maître d'orchestre, le médecin à ces côtés pour traduire ses propos, organisant ensemble un atelier le plus potable possible.

Lorsque finalement, après une longue journée, il eut tout ce dont il avait besoin pour travailler, il débuta. Mais pas le missile, non. Il devait d'abord se débarrasser de cette encombrante batterie qu'il trimballait partout et qui ne lui garantissait plus que quelques jours à vivre. C'est donc avec l'aide du docteur, Ynsen de son nom, dont les mains habiles de chirurgien était un bonheur, qu'il fabriqua ce petit bijou de technologie, qui devrait, selon ses calcules, éviter que le shrapnel ne pénètre son coeur pour toute une vie. Il avait fabriqué un réacteur ARK miniature. Et s'il en été assez fier, il était tout de même effrayé. La puissance de cette engin pouvait le sauver mais pourrait tout aussi bien faire exploser son cœur en moins de 15 minutes.

Allongé sur une table, il laissait le chirurgien extraire l'antiquité qu'était l'électro-aimant pour le remplacer par son invention, légèrement anxieux face à la tournure que pourraient prendre les évènements. Mais finalement, au bout d'une demie heure, il put se relever, le réacteur ARK ronronnant gentiment dans sa poitrine. Tout allait bien.

Il put donc entreprendre de construire ce qui lui permettrait de fuir d'ici. Superposant quelques feuilles sur une table lumineuse, il sentit le médecin y poser un regard confus. Aussi précisa-t-il :

\- Voilà notre billet de sortie.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? questionna tout de même le vieille homme.

\- Vous verrez mieux comme ça, expliqua Tony en appuyant les feuilles contre la table, permettant au plan d'apparaitre.

Une armure. Et le chirurgien en fut impressionné. Il connaissait la réputation de Stark, mais le voir à l'oeuvre, le voir réfléchir, inventer, construire, créer était vraiment tout autre chose. Ils avaient peut être une chance de sortir d'ici en fin de compte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

À des milliers de kilomètres de là, dans une immense salle, un tout autre débat avait lieu. Y étaient présents, les membres du Conseil de Stark Industries, Obadiah Stane, associé de Tony, et quelques membres importants de l'armée, dont le colonel Rhodes, ainsi qu'une représentante* de la maison blanche. Le sujet de la discussion était de savoir ce que l'on faisait concernant Monsieur Stark. Et les avis étaient partagés.

\- Cela fait trois semaine. Il est évident qu'il est déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, le temps qu'on le retrouve il le sera, nous devons arrêter les recherches, expliqua l'un des membres du conseil.

\- On ne peut pas simplement l'abandonner, s'interposa Rhodes, les sourcils froncés face à l'horreur de ces propos.

\- Monsieur, comprenait nous, ces recherches nous comptent trop cher alors que nous n'avons aucune piste depuis sa disparition. Il faut que cela cesse.

\- Non !

Le mot fusa dans la pièce et le silence se fit alors que tous tournaient les yeux vers l'homme maintenant debout, une main sur la table lui servant d'appui.

\- M. Rogers, je comprends que ce soit dur pour vous d'abandonner un homme et de ne pas pouvoir arrêter ces monstres qui ont tué ces militaires, mais M. Smith* a raison, nous n'avons pas le choix, intervint alors Obadiah. Tony m'est cher, plus qu'à vous tous ici, mais que représente une vie, qu'on n'est pas sûr de pouvoir sauver, face à toutes celles que nous mettons en danger pour le retrouver ?

Steve, parce que c'était bien lui, serra les poings sur la table. Durant ses trois dernières années, il s'était entrainé avec le Shield, avait participé à de nombreuses missions pour l'organisation qu'il avait mené avec succès, réjouissant Fury de par son professionnalisme et son efficacité. Aussi avait-il atteint un poste important au sein du Shield. Alors lorsqu'un soir, alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce commune, il avait capté l'information de l'enlèvement de Tony en Afghanistan, il s'était tout simplement rué dans le bureau de Fury pour lui demander de l'intégrer dans la mission secours du milliardaire. En insistant un peu, le directeur avait accepté. En quelques heures, Steve avait obtenu une fausse identité d'homme très haut placé dans l'armée et personne n'avait pu contesté son autorité. Surtout pas avec sa nouvelle attitude « spéciale agent sévère et autoritaire » qu'il s'était forgé en trois ans. Il avait donc dirigé des hommes en ces terres vastes, sèches et inconnues pour tenter de sauver la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui aujourd'hui.

Mais voilà, après 3 semaines intenses de recherches, ils n'avaient toujours pas d'indice et Steve en était frustré et horriblement désespéré. Maintenant il se tenait à cette table, essayant de convaincre ces hommes assoiffés de fric et plus odieux les un que les autres de ne pas abandonner les recherches.

\- Écoutez Monsieur Stane, je peux comprendre votre point de vue - _non, il ne comprenait pas_ -, et je sais que c'est difficile de chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin alors qu'on ne sait pas sur quoi l'on tombera. Mais d'après l'analyse du lieu de l'attaque, ces hommes avaient mis la main sur de nombreuses armes de Stark Industries. Et je pense que ce n'est pas à vous que je vais apprendre l'importance des dégâts qu'elles peuvent causer, surtout entre de mauvaises mains. Et à votre avis, comment le gouvernement afghan réagira s'il apprend que les États-Unis ont non pas fourni des armes à leur armée mais bien aux terroristes de leur pays, favorisant une guerre civil ?

Steve vit le visage d'Obadiah s'assombrir et il retint un sourire.

\- Non seulement nous devons sauver M. Stark parce que son travail est remarquable pour notre armée mais surtout, nous devons être sur que ces terroristes ne l'ont pas forcés à fabriquer plus d'armes affreusement destructrices pour leur usage personnel. Autrement, c'est le monde entier qui en sera menacé. Parce que laisser ces quelques armes entre les mains de ces hommes est déjà fous et dangereux, mais leur laisser le créateur de ces mêmes armes avec tout son savoir faire ? Vraiment ? Tenez-vous tant que ça à voir notre monde plonger dans une nouvelle guerre dévastatrice ?

Le blond fut davantage satisfait lorsqu'il observa les hommes présents dans la salle, se lancer des regards hésitants ou se pencher les uns vers les autres pour se chuchoter à l'oreille. Alors Rogers décida de les achever.

\- Pire, tenez-vous à ce que l'on tienne les États-Unis pour seuls responsables de ce futur chaos ?

\- Monsieur Rogers a raison.

L'interpelé tourna le regard vers la représentante de la maison blanche, une jeune femme qui semblait aussi stricte que dynamique. Et alors, il savait qu'il avait gagné car personne ne s'opposerait à elle. Si depuis le début, elle avait été silencieuse, à présent elle le soutenait et personne ne contesterait des ordres venant d'une personne si haut placé.

\- Le Président connait l'importance de Tony Stark dans le projet de défense du territoire. Mais surtout, nous ne pouvons tolérer que ces terroristes gardent le cerveau de Tony, en plus de la personne, en otage.

Steve grimaça légèrement devant l'appellation, mais il ne dit rien.

\- Les recherches doivent être poursuivies, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, commanda-t-elle. Qui s'y oppose ?

Des regards furent échangés et si l'on sentait que tout le monde n'approuvait pas, chacun se garda de donner un avis négatif.

\- Parfait, la réunion est donc close, dit-elle en se levant. M. Rogers ?

\- Oui, Madame ?

\- Trouvez le.

\- Bien sûr, Madame.

Il le trouverait, il se l'était promis.

Alors que chacun quittait avec plus ou moins de difficulté la pièce, le Colonel Rhodes s'approcha de ce qui semblait être un allié.

\- Monsieur Rogers ?

\- Oui ?

\- Jim Rhodes, se présenta-t-il en tendant sa main au grand blond, ravi de vous rencontrez.

\- Moi de même, Colonel, répondit poliment Steve, content de rencontrer l'ami proche de son… de Tony.

\- Je voulais vous remercier pour cette intervention. Je n'aurai jamais pu les convaincre à moi seul, votre discours était brillant. Tony compte beaucoup pour moi, même s'il peut être très, très insupportable et difficilement gérable. J'ai été présent durant une grande partie de sa vie où il allait mal et je ne veux pas le laisser maintenant.

Steve eu un pincement au cœur en imaginant un Tony dépité après sa disparition, mais il se reprit vite : c'était fini à présent, son ancien amant allait bien… enfin, il irait encore mieux lorsqu'il serait de retour ! Mais surtout, les mots du Colonel le touchaient et il fut heureux de voir que Tony avait quelqu'un pour le soutenir.

\- Je vous en pris, je n'ai fait que mon devoir voyons, avait répondu le blond, parfaitement dans son rôle. Je suppose donc que vous voudrez prendre par aux opérations pour le retrouver ?

\- Bien sûr, je ne demande que ça.

\- Parfait, dans ce cas, trouvons le ensemble, d'accord ? demanda finalement Steve en lui tendant de nouveau la main que l'homme en face de lui s'empressa de serrer.

 _Tiens bon Tony, j'arrive._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ils étaient en train de jouer à un jeu un peu complexe, avec des chiffres et des petites billes, et franchement, Tony s'en sortait très bien. Lorsque, pour aucune raison apparente, il posa la question. Une question à laquelle il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi mais peut être qu'il aurait dû. Ne serait-ce que pour éviter la douleur.

\- Je ne sais toujours pas d'où vous venez.

\- Je viens d'une petite ville nommée Gulmira. C'est une très jolie ville, expliqua Ynsen, un léger sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres.

\- Vous avez de la famille ?

Vous vous souvenez de la question que Tony regrettait d'avoir posée ? Et bien la voilà.

\- Oui, répondit une fois de plus le médecin, et je les reverrai quand je partirai d'ici.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans sa voix lorsqu'il disait cela, mais Tony n'aurait pas su dire ce que c'était. Et avant qu'il n'ait pu y penser davantage, Ynsen avait poursuit.

\- Et vous Stark ?

Une image de Steve, souriant alors qu'il l'accueillait chez eux, à son retour d'une longue journée de travail, s'imposa à lui. Oui, voilà, c'était cette douleur. Celle qu'il ressentait chaque fois qu'il pensait à Steve, à ses baisers, ses caresses, ses regards tendres et amoureux. Chaque fois qu'il pensait à leur bonheur aujourd'hui perdu. Cette douleur qu'il avait tenté d'apaiser, de faire disparaitre à chaque fois qu'elle survenait en buvant. Son regard se voila légèrement mais il aurait été difficile de le remarquer. Après tout, Tony était passé maitre dans l'art de cacher ses sentiments.

\- Non, répondit-il simplement, comme si cela ne lui faisait rien.

\- Non ? Alors vous qui pensez tout avoir, n'avez rien.

Ce n'était pas une question et le génie le savait. Et parce que Tony Stark ne faisait pas étalage de ses sentiments, parce que Tony avait choisi la vie qu'il menait à présent, il se retint de le corriger avec un « J'ai perdu la personne qui comptait le plus à mes yeux il y a huit ans, la seule famille qu'il me restait ». À la place, il se contenta d'un petit sourire qui trahissait la solitude de son cœur.

Steve. Il n'y avait pas autant pensé ces derniers années qu'il ne l'avait fait ces dernières semaines. Mais maintenant qu'il avait tout son temps pour ressasser ses vieux souvenirs, sans accès à l'alcool pour les tenir éloigner de son esprit torturé, il se souvenait du bonheur qu'ils avaient vécus. De leur rencontre au lycée, de leur premier Noël, de leur premier baiser, de leur premier fois, de leur vie paisible à New-York. Aujourd'hui, il se rendait compte qu'il avait gâché sa vie en fabriquant des armes pour détruire le monde qu'il avait voulu protéger et qu'il était désespérément seul, ne sachant qu'enchainer les conquêtes nuit après nuit. Il n'avait plus personne dans sa vie, en dehors de Jarvis, Dum-E et U*. Et puis il pensa à Pepper. Cette femme était extraordinaire, toujours là pour lui, sans le juger. Bon certes, elle était payée pour, mais clairement, Tony était le plus abominable des patrons et n'importe qui serait parti ou aurait vendu toutes les infos possibles sur l'ingénieur à la presse. Mais pas Pepper. Envers et contre tous, elle avait été à ses côtés. À vrai dire, elle lui rappelait parfois Steve. Elle disait ce qu'elle pensait, elle était douce, intelligente et prenait soin de lui. Oui, peut être que finalement, il n'était pas si seul que cela.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il avait réussi. Il l'avait vraiment fait. Bon, pas qu'il en avait réellement douté, après tout, il était un génie ! Mais il faut dire que travailler avec un matériel de seconde main, retenu en otage dans une grotte afghane, c'était une première - et une dernière, il l'espérait !

Et pourtant, alors que la liberté n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, il avait l'impression d'avoir tout raté. Penché sur Ynsen dont le corps était perforé de plusieurs balles, ses vêtements se colorant lentement de la teinte inquiétante du sang, Tony essayait de le faire se relever. Il devait ramené ce médecin prêt de sa famille.

\- Ma famille est morte, Stark.

Cette annonce figea Tony.

\- C'est bien, c'est ce que je voulais, le rassura encore un peu le vieil homme.

En voyant dans les yeux de son ami qu'il partait sereinement, le brun se résigna à le laisser trouver la paix qu'il méritait.

\- Merci de m'avoir sauvé, dit-il alors, conscient que ce tout petit merci n'était pas du tout suffisant face à l'aide précieuse qu'avait été Ynsen.

\- Ne gâchez pas ça, ne gâchez pas votre vie, murmura le chirurgien dans un dernier soupire de vie.

Serrant les dents, Tony se redressa, les dernières paroles du sage homme gravées dans sa mémoire, et il avança vers la sortie, près à faire des armes entassées dehors un gigantesque feu d'artifices. Il ne gâcherait pas cette deuxième chance.

Pour les soldats morts en voulant le protéger, pour Ynsen, pour le monde.

Pour Steve.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ils survolaient encore et toujours ces mêmes montagnes désertiques, ces mêmes plateaux sableux et arides, parcourant depuis des mois, sans relâche ce pays à la recherche de Tony Stark. Et plus ça allait, plus Steve et Rhodes perdaient espoir.

Mais à l'image de ces films américains où le happy end est toujours d'ordre, où, au moment où le héros est sur le point d'abandonner, le miracle se produit. Et là, le miracle était une silhouette, fine, minuscule, point noir sur sable ocre, marchant d'un pas incertain dans ce paysage vide de toute vie humaine. Le cœur de Steve manqua de lâcher, et il retint difficilement une larme. Tony. Tony était là. Il était vivant.

Rhodes se précipita vers lui dès que l'hélicoptère se fut posé au sol et, échangeant deux plaisanteries avec son ami, il le prit finalement dans ses bras. Mais Rogers préféra observa la scène de loin, lunettes et casque militaire sur la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment pour aller saluer Tony. Non, tout ce dont l'ingénieur avait besoin dans l'immédiat était de soin et de repos avant re rentrer finalement au pays, et non pas d'un stress supplémentaire que l'apparition soudaine de Steve provoquerait.

Pourtant, lorsque l'avion se posa à l'aéroport, Tony, bras en écharpe, légères coupures sur le visage mais beau costume sur mesure sur le dos, descendant accompagné de Rhodes, Steve, qui était rentré avec son équipe une heure plus tôt, resta de nouveau en retrait. Parce que devant lui, les yeux rouges et bouffis, le sourire soulagé et rayonnant, se tenait une jeune femme rousse absolument splendide. Pepper Potts. Et lorsque Tony s'approcha d'elle, il y avait cette petite lueur dans son regard, une lueur qui rappelait à Steve celle qu'il lui était destiné, des années auparavant. Alors il resta éloigné, dans sa posture militaire, casquette et lunette dissimulant son visage. Toutefois, il ne put se résoudre à laisser partir Tony maintenant, alors il suivit sa voiture jusqu'au premier arrêt : un McDo, ce qui lui tira un petit sourire. Si Tony aimait la bonne gastronomie française, il adorait également la « mal-bouffe » et, en tant que bon patriote américain, il respectait la tradition d'être fana de cheese burger. Le second arrêt en revanche étonna davantage le blond : une conférence de presse ? Que mijotait encore l'héritier Stark ?

Installé au fond de la salle, le soldat écoutait, curieux, son ex-amant prendre la parole. Il sourit une fois de plus lorsque le brun demanda à tout le monde de s'asseoir pour que cela soit « moins cérémonieux ». Ouais, pas vraiment étonnant venant de notre petite diva. Puis dans un murmure, le discours débuta.

\- J'ai jamais dis adieu à mon père, commença Tony à l'attention d'Obadiah, puis il se tourna vers l'assemblée de journalistes et ajouta, plus fort : J'ai pas eu le temps de dire adieu à mon père.

Le coeur de Steve se comprima et il dut serrer la mâchoire pour se retenir de courir prendre l'ingénieur dans ses bras, l'image de l'enterrement, d'un Tony silencieux mais en larmes, pleurant sur la tombe de ses parents revenant à lui.

\- Y a des questions que j'aurai voulu lui poser : aimait-il ce que faisait son entreprise ? Avait-il des conflits ? Des doutes ? Ou peut être qu'il était jusqu'au bout des ongles l'homme qu'on a tous vu aux actualités.

Il y eu une petite pause, durant laquelle chacun attendait avec impatience le dénouement de ce discours, avant que le milliardaire ne reprenne, le ton grave.

\- J'ai vu de jeunes Américains se faire tuer par ces mêmes armes que j'ai crée pour les défendre et les protéger. Et j'ai vu aussi que je faisais partie d'un système qui estime ne pas avoir à se justifier.

Steve fronça les sourcils : quelque chose n'allait pas. Tony était différent, son regard légèrement vague, sa voix tremblante, bien que cela soit quasiment imperceptible. Mais voilà, le blond connaissait cet homme depuis bien plus longtemps que tous ceux présent ici. Il le connaissait par coeur, dans toutes les situations possibles. Ce que Tony avait vécu là bas l'avait profondément perturbé, l'avait changé. Et ce dernier confirma d'ailleurs ses pensées lorsqu'il répondit à un journaliste qui lui avait demandé ce qu'il s'était passé durant sa captivité.

\- Oh, je… débuta le brun alors qu'il se relevait pour se placer derrière le pupitre, derrière les micros, prêt pour son annonce officielle. J'ai enfin ouvert les yeux et j'ai enfin compris que j'avais mieux à offrir à ce monde que des objets qui explosent. Voilà pourquoi à partir d'aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de fermer la manufacture d'arme Stark internationales. Je ne fabriquerait _plus_ d'armes !

La suite ne fut qu'un capharnaüm de journalistes surexcités, d'un Obadiah tentant d'éloigné Tony du micro, de flashs et d'incompréhension. Mais Steve, toujours dissimulé au fond de la salle, ne put retenir un sourire. Oui, Tony avait apparemment changé, et cela le réjouissait.

À suivre...

OoOoOoOoOoOo

* Représentante : oui je sais, rares sont les femmes dans cet univers, mais justement, je voulais changer un peu ça !

* M. Smith : aucune idée du nom des membres du conseil alors j'invente !

* Dum-E (relié au jeu de mot "Dummy" qui signifie idiot ou imbécile) et U (jeu de mot "You") sont les vrais noms des robots de Tony, qui apparaissent dans le film Iron man 1

Voilà, je n'avais pas prévu de faire ce chapitre en 2 parties mais il me semblait vraiment trop long sinon et je vous avoir votre avis le plus tôt possible ! J'espère que même si je me suis beaucoup inspiré du film, cela vous aura plu !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews car même si je suis nulle en maths je sais une chose : une review = un point de bonheur pour l'auteur = un nouveau chapitre plus vite arrivé !

À bientôt !


	10. Chapter 9 (part 2)

Salut !

Et non je ne suis pas morte ! Et non je n'ai pas abandonné ! J'ai simplement un nouveau rythme de vie qui me laisse peu de temps pour écrire ! Mais voilà finalement la suite qui est d'ailleurs bien plus longue. J'avoue que j'ai eu dû mal à écrire ce chapitre et je n'en suis pas fan parce que je le trouve un peu lent. Mais je voulais vraiment reprendre le film pour détailler les conséquences psychologiques des évènements sur Tony parce que je trouve que ça aide vraiment à comprendre le personnage et surtout la vision que j'ai de lui. Mais du coup ça manque un peu de Stony ! Mais promis les autres chapitres ne seront pas comme ça !

 **Réponses aux reviews des Guest :**

 **Guests qui n'ont pas laissé de pseudo** : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review et merci pour vos compliments qui me vont droit aux coeurs ! C'est toujours grâce aux reviews de chacun que je me pousse à écrire plus et plus vite, ça me motive vraiment. Par contre, je suis contre le kidnapping et la séquestration dans le garage ;)

 **Julie91** : Oui, c'est bien ça ^^ Toi qui voulais savoir ce qui allait se passer dans la partie 2 et bien voilà ;) Pour répondre à ta question, non je ne reprendrai pas tous les films comme dans ce chapitre parce qu'on finit vite pas s'ennuyer, il n'y aurait aucun suspense. Pour ce qui est des retrouvailles, je te laisse patienter, tu verras bien, je ne veux pas gâcher la surprise ;) En tous cas, merci pour ton suivi et tes compliments !

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

 **Chapitre 10**

 _Trente ans : Réalité (Partie 2)_

Tony n'avait pas abandonné. Il avait tenu tête au Conseil, à Obadiah, à Rhodes. On l'avait cru atteint de stress post-traumatique, de délires. On lui disait qu'il avait perdu la tête, qu'il n'était plus lui-même. Et pourtant, Tony n'avait pas changé sa position, il n'avait pas réouvert la fabrication d'armes, même si cela avait fait perdre de l'argent à son entreprise. Mais merde quoi, c'était lui le patron, alors il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait, non ? Il ne comprenait pas les gens qui l'entouraient. L'ingénieur avait toujours créé des armes pour la protection des citoyens, pour améliorer la vie de chacun. Alors maintenant qu'il se rendait compte que cela faisait tout l'inverse, il était normal qu'il décide d'arrêter, non ? Et il pensait que ses idéaux philanthropiques étaient partagés par le reste des gens qui travaillait avec lui, par le Conseil. Il semblait qu'il s'était lourdement trompé.

Voilà pourquoi il était là, depuis des mois, à se faire « oublier » pour avoir la paix en construisant, ou plutôt améliorant, son nouveau bébé. La seule visite qu'il avait eu dans son atelier était évidemment de la douce Pepper, qui, si elle était surprise de ses activités, ne posait pas vraiment de questions, se contentant, comme toujours, de répondre parfaitement à ses besoins. Pendant des mois, il avait affiné, testé, corrigé chaque morceau, chaque paramètre pour que son armure soit tout simplement parfaite. Et le seul problème qu'il rencontrait à présent était ce problème de glace en trop haute altitude ! Il fallait qu'il puisse gérer le dégivrage, histoire d'éviter de se manger le béton des rues de Miami.

Il était d'ailleurs en train de peaufiner ces derniers détails, choisissant par la même occasion quelques couleurs pour parfaire son bébé, discutant avec Jarvis pour que celui-ci applique les différentes modifications, quand il fut interpellé par le reportage en direct qui passait sur l'écran plasma dernier cri, accroché sur le mur en face de lui. Et il fronça les sourcils en entendant les propos de la journaliste : comment ça il souffrait d'une dépression post-traumatique et passait ses journées au lit ? Mais qui pouvait raconter de pareilles conneries ? Alors comme ça, il y avait un gala de charité pour les familles des pompiers organisé par _son_ entreprise et il n'était même pas invité ? Pire, personne ne s'attendait à le voir arriver ? Parfait ! Il irait donc ! Après tout, il avait 5 heures à tuer avant d'avoir son nouveau joujou tout prêt, autant faire une des choses qu'il faisait le mieux : le contraire de ce qu'on attendait de lui !

Il rejoint donc sa chambre afin d'enfiler l'un de ces sublimes costumes sur mesure et monta dans sa magnifique Audi R8 d'un argent métallique splendide, et dont il était particulièrement fier, pour se rendre à cette fête. Il arriva rapidement devant l'entrée, confiant son véhicule au voiturier alors que la multitude de flashs et le long tapis rouge lui donnèrent un instant l'impression de revenir des mois en arrière, quand il fréquentait ce genre de fête bien plus souvent, et il lui fallut prendre une profonde inspiration avant de s'avancer vers les grandes portes, affrontant alors les journalistes qui l'assaillirent de photos et les petits cris hystériques des demoiselles qui espéraient entrer dans son lit.

Il reconnut, au milieu de tout ce bling-bling, Obadiah qui discutait avec des journalistes, et il n'attendit pas que celui-ci est terminé pour l'accoster.

\- Et bien, où va le monde ? Il faut que je tape l'incruste dans ma propre fête !

Le rire censé répondre à son pic d'humour qu'émit son associé démontrait bien toute la surprise qu'il éprouvait en voyant Tony ici. Et peut être même un certain malaise.

\- Et bien, quelle élégance ! Oui et… quelle surprise…

Ne voulant pas s'attarder, Tony lui offrit une tape amicale dans le dos, le prévenant qu'il partait devant. Mais Obadiah le retint un instant, lui glissant à l'oreille de ne pas faire de vagues, apparemment, le vice président gérait la situation et il ne voulait pas que Tony fasse capoter ses efforts. Le brun étant le petit génie sarcastique qu'il était, il acquiesça sans vraiment le faire, promettant qu'il ne causerait « qu'un petit peu de stress ».

À l'intérieur, l'ambiance était plus calme. La salle avait des murs et un plafond d'un brun cuivre très élégants, s'accordant joliment avec le bar en verre éclairait d'un blanc lumineux très moderne. Des vases contenant des fleurs blanches entouraient ce dernier alors que dans le fond de la salle, sur une petite estrade, des musiciens jouaient des morceaux de jazz décontractants. Chacun des invités s'était mis sur son trente-et-un et quelques uns avaient même commencé à valser au milieu de ce qui était apparemment la piste de danse. Notre génie préféré scruta un instant la pièce pour repérer les convives influents qu'il lui fallait saluer afin de faire taire ces stupides rumeurs : non, il ne souffrait pas de dépression bordel !

C'est donc après un rapide tour de la salle, les convenantes poignées de main effectuées et la satisfaction d'avoir surpris quelques membres du Conseil qui le pensaient probablement en pyjama chez lui, entouré de bouteilles d'alcool, que Tony décida qu'il méritait un verre. De sa démarche fière et assurée tout en étant nonchalante - propre de Tony Stark, il l'avait travaillée pendant plusieurs années -, il rejoignit donc le bar pour commander un scotch. C'est là qu'il fut aborder par un homme en costume, qui avait une posture beaucoup trop officielle et rigide à son goût. L'homme se présenta, Agent Coulson, s'il avait bien retenu, qui travaillait pour… il ne savait plus quelle entreprise mais il n'en avait pas grand chose à faire à vrai dire, et celui-ci se mit à déblatérer à propos d'une chose dont Tony serait incapable de parler parce qu'alors qu'il s'était retourner pour faire face à la salle, avait aperçu quelque chose. Il se statufia, le verre à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

C'était une mauvaise idée ! Non, vraiment pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Steve aurait voulu se frapper le crâne contre le mur.

Lorsqu'il avait eu vent que Coulson se rendait à un gala dans l'espoir de parler à Tony Stark ou au moins à son assistante, le blond s'était rué dans le bureau de son nouvel ami - et nouveau fan apparemment - pour lui demander s'il pouvait l'accompagner. L'avantage que Coulson le trouve tout à fait fabuleux, l'associant apparemment à un super héros, c'est qu'il avait tout de suite accepté, sans poser de question. Alors Steve avait revêtu un sublime costume fait sur mesure pour « se fondre dans la foule » et il y était allé. Pourquoi ? Parce que s'il avait tenu trois ans sans foncer retrouver Tony, lorsqu'il n'avait pas résisté à voler à son secours et qu'il l'avait alors de nouveau vu devant lui, cela avait ranimé de vieux souvenirs, des sentiments qu'il avait espéré avoir enfoui au plus profond de son coeur. Maintenant, il était assailli de doutes : avait-il bien fait de ne jamais recontacter Tony ? Celui-ce ne méritait-il pas une explication à ces longues années de disparition ? Après tout, Tony l'avait aimé pendant des années, il était resté avec lui, l'avait comblé et soutenu. Alors le moins auquel il avait le droit aujourd'hui été la vérité. Pourtant Steve avait toujours peur. Peur que Tony le rejette, soit trop en colère. Peur de sa réaction face à sa transformation. Et surtout, il était terrifié à l'idée que le brun l'accepte de nouveau dans sa vie, lui pardonne mais ne lui donne que la place d'ami, mettant au clair les choses : en huit ans d'absence, ces sentiments avaient changés, il ne l'aimait plus désormais. Plus comme avant.

Alors voilà, Steve Rogers jouait au stalker, comme un adolescent emprunt d'amour mais trop timide, trop incertain, plein d'insécurité, qui ne pouvait pas faire le premier pas.

Il avait d'abord été déçu en arrivant au gala parce que Tony n'y était pas. Et puis son regard l'avait trouvé alors qu'il passait les portes d'entrée. Son cœur s'était ridiculement emballé et il n'avait plus pu détacher ses pupilles de ce bel homme de trente ans qu'était devenu son ex-amant. Les années avaient encore mûri son visage et il semblait avoir pris en carrure. Steve le trouvait encore plus attirant. Il était resté à une certaine distance tout en le suivant à travers la salle, se postant finalement de l'autre côté de la piste de danse lorsque le brun s'était installé devant le bar. Et le jeune homme n'avait plus bouger, et ce fut là son erreur.

Leurs regards s'étaient croisés.

Par dessus les danseurs.

Par dessus les invités allant et venant dans toute la salle.

Entre les costumes noirs et gris.

Entre l'arc-en-ciel des robes de cocktails.

Et le cœur de Steve s'était arrêté.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le cœur de Tony s'était arrêté.

Steve ?

Il plissa les yeux, se mit sur la pointe des pieds, dans cette attitude ridicule que chacun aborde pour essayer de voir un peu mieux au-delà d'un obstacle, se dandinant dans tous les sens et à tous les niveaux. Mais évidemment, il avait fallut que le musique prenne plus d'entrain à cet instant, réduisant le temps de latence entre chaque espace vide ne lui permettant plus de voir correctement le fond de la salle. Et Coulson prêt de lui qui ne voulait pas se taire - de quoi parlait-il ? Des modalités sur un truc ou il ne savait quoi. De plus, un groupe d'invités venez de se poster en plein dans le champs de vision de l'ingénieur et il ne pouvait plus du tout distinguer ce qu'il avait cru voir. Avait-il rêvé ? Avait-il confondu son ancien amant avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Il n'avait eu un aperçu que de quelques secondes à peine et n'était donc pas sur de ce qu'il avait vu. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il avait des hallucinations, croyant voir Steve au détour d'une rue, au milieu d'une foule. Cela était arrivé un million, que dis-je, un milliard de fois après la disparition de son trésor, encore plus lorsqu'il avait quelques milligrammes d'alcool dans le sang. Et puis il se rendit compte que parmi le groupe de malotrus installés entre lui et Steve-la-peut-être-illusion, se tenait sa charmante assistante, Pepper Potts, en robe de satin bleu avec un dos complètement nu, sa chevelure de feu cascadant en de longues boucles travaillées, créant un contraste sublime avec le cobalt de la robe, feu contre océan. Elle était tout simplement splendide. Abrégeant sa conversation -si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça vu qu'il l'avait à peine écouté - avec Coulson, il lui sera la main, prétextant d'aller voir son assistante pour en discuter. Il rejoint alors la jeune femme, qui de dos, ne l'avait pas vu arriver.

\- Vous êtes resplendissante, je ne vous avez pas reconnu.

Sursautant légèrement en entendant cette voix charmeuse qu'elle connaissait bien, Pepper se retourna, surprise.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? interrogea-t-elle, visiblement elle aussi ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il débarque.

\- Je fuis les agents du gouvernement, lâcha Tony comme s'il annonçait simplement qu'il pleuvait.

\- Et vous êtes venu seul ? demanda presque timidement la jolie rousse.

Sans vraiment faire attention à la question de la jeune femme, il la détailla un peu plus maintenant qu'il était face à elle et enchaina directement, comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu avec sa phrase précédente.

\- D'où sort cette robe ?

\- C'est un cadeau d'anniversaire. Le vôtre, en fait.

\- J'ai un goût exquis. Vous euh… Tony leva rapidement les yeux, fouillant le fond de la salle qu'il voyait à présent bien mieux. Pas de Steve. Il retint le soupire qu'il avait dans la gorge et se concentra de nouveau sur son assistante. C'était mieux ainsi. Pepper était vraiment là, devant lui, dans sa vie. Il ferait mieux de se focaliser sur cette femme extraordinaire plutôt que sur un fantôme du passé, un souvenir beau mais douloureux, entouré d'une ombre noire mystérieuse qui ne se lèverait probablement jamais. Alors il fit ce qu'il pensait être le mieux.

\- Vous dansez ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Steve avait hésité. Si Tony l'avait vu alors peut être était-ce le moment de revenir dans sa vie, même si ce n'était qu'en tant qu'ami. Il s'en contenterait. Après tout avant d'être amant, ils avaient bien été amis, alors pourquoi cela ne marcherait pas dans le sens inverse ? Est-ce qu'il essayait de se convaincre lui-même ? Sans aucun doute.

Il avait donc hésité à se montrer et ce fut cette petite hésitation qui changea la donne. Parce que du coup, Tony avait vu Pepper. Et Tony l'avait oublié. Oh pas que c'était vraiment sa faute, après tout, qui n'aurait pas cru à une illusion ou quelque chose du genre à la place de l'ingénieur ? C'était assez énorme pour qu'on refuse d'y croire du premier coup. Alors quand Steve avait vu le regard de l'ingénieur pour la jolie rousse, ce regard attendri, plein de désir et d'affection, un peu le même qu'il accordait autrefois à Steve, ce dernier avait reculé. Il s'était effacé du tableau. Encore. Parce que c'était tout le problème avec le blond : son apparence avait peut être changé mais il lui restait ce profond manque de confiance en soi qu'il trainait depuis toutes ces années comme un boulet de métal lourd et encombrant à la cheville. Alors une fois encore, il pensait que Tony serait mieux sans lui, qu'il serait mieux avec cette jolie jeune femme, qui, si elle n'était que son assistante - oui, Steve avait lu son dossier - pourrait peut être devenir plus. Parce qu'elle connaissait bien le brun, parce qu'elle était toujours là pour lui. Elle était intelligente, belle, et d'après la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux, elle avait un faible pour son charmant patron. Et tant pis si le coeur de Steve se serrait à cette idée. Il ne voulait pas interférer. Il ne voulait pas bouleverser Tony. Il ne voulait pas souffrir plus que nécessaire. Non, c'était pour le mieux. Aussi s'éloigna-t-il de la piste, tournant le dos à Tony et ne remarquant donc pas que celui-ci relevait ses yeux une dernière fois pour le chercher.

Rogers fut rejoint rapidement par Coulson qui le ramena au présent.

\- Steve ? J'ai terminé, on peut rentrer. Il me semble que tu as une mission dans quelques jours. Autant prendre l'avion pour Washington ce soir afin que tu te prépares.

Secouant légèrement la tête, Steve se concentra de nouveau sur ce qui était important.

\- C'est une excellente idée. Rentrons.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bon. Et bien, approcher Pepper allait être plus difficile qu'avec toutes ces minettes qui lui faisaient les yeux doux, prêtes à tout pour une nuit dans son lit. Enfin, c'était normal, il s'en était douté : Pepper était loin d'être comme ces femmes. Elle faisait partie de ces personne pleines de bon sens, intelligentes, qui savent se débrouiller et n'ont nullement besoin d'un milliardaire à leur bras pour briller.

\- Wouah, Tony Stark !

La voix féminine et Ô combien sarcastique surpris légèrement Tony. Lorsque la jolie blonde, très élégante dans sa robe noire, un châle de soie négligemment posé sur ses bras, le milliardaire savait qu'il la connaissait. Ouais, il avait surement couché avec. Qui était-elle encore ? Ah une journaliste, c'est vrai. Mais quel était son nom ? Ce… Ca… Camille ? Carole ? Par automatisme, il répondit.

\- Oh, bonsoir.

\- Vous ici, ça alors ! poursuivit la jeune femme alors que le beau milliardaire continuait de la fixer, ses méninges carburants à plein régime pour essayer de retrouver son nom. C'était drôle, il était un génie, pouvait retenir des formules de maths autrement complexes après une seule lecture mais il était incapable de se souvenir du prénom de cette femme.

\- Carry ? tenta-t-il tout de même, voyant qu'elle ne disait plus rien, le fixant simplement alors qui pataugeait.

\- Christine, le corrigea-t-elle aussitôt, les traits de son visage montrant un peu plus le mépris que lui inspirait Stark.

\- C'est ça… essaya de se rattraper Tony, même s'il savait que c'était une bien piètre pirouette.

Christine donc, ne le loupa pas au tournant et dégaina directement.

\- Vous êtes vraiment gonflé de venir ici.

Habitué à ce genre d'accusation, même sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il avait fait - après tout 6 fois sur 10, il était coupable mais ne savait pas précisément de quoi -, l'ingénieur fit tout de même une grimace contrite. Cela n'arrêta pas la journaliste qui poursuivit, sévère.

\- Vous pouvez me faire part de votre réaction ?

\- La panique. Je dirai que la panique est ma réaction, offrit le brun, pas vraiment heureux de la tournure que prenait la discussion.

\- Je parlai du rôle qu'à jouer votre entreprise dans cette atrocité, précisa Christine, visiblement pas satisfaite de sa réponse, ses sourcils se fronçant un peu plus, rendant son regard froid et perçant.

\- Oui, il n'y avait que mon nom sur l'invitation !

Le sarcasme de Tony ne sembla pas amuser la belle blonde puisqu'elle reprit, son visage se détendant, la colère laissant place à un dégoût profond.

\- Dire que j'ai failli tout gober, c'est dingue.

\- Oui mais j'ai été absent deux moins, vous semblez l'ignorer, contra Tony, pas vraiment sûr de mériter ces propos. Hé, il n'avait pas fait semblant de s'être kidnapper non plus !

\- C'est ça que vous appelez vous justifier ? Elle lui tendit quelques photos, expliquant rapidement. La ville s'appelle Gulmira, vous en avez entendu parler ?

Tony tilta à ce nom, son visage se ferma et ses sourcils se rejoignirent pour clamer sa confusion : le petit village d'Ynsen, mais il se garda de répondre, ses yeux s'abaissant simplement pour parcourir les clichés.

Massacres, mort, désolation. Armes. De Stark Industries. Missile Jericho. Son cœur se serra, c'était quoi ce bordel ?

\- Ça a été pris quand ?

Son ton avait perdu toute trace de sarcasme, d'ironie ou même de culpabilité. Il ne savait rien de tout cela et putain il était hors de question qu'on le croit mêler à cette merde !

\- Hier matin.

\- Je n'ai pas approuvé cet envoi.

\- Mais votre entreprise, si.

\- Je ne suis pas mon entreprise.

Et achevant ainsi, Tony quitta la salle, se dirigeant d'un pas rageur vers Obadiah dans le but d'avoir une petite discussion. Bordel mais à quoi pensait-il ?! Si son entreprise avait autorisé l'envoi sans son accord, alors son associé était au courant. Et pire, lui avait forcément donné son approbation. Mais pourquoi jouer sur les deux tableaux ? Pourquoi prendre un tel risque ?! Livraient-ils vraiment des armes à des terroristes ? C'est ce qu'il tentait de comprendre alors qu'il s'avançait sur le tapis rouge, les flashs des journalistes et leurs appels incessants en arrière plan. Il fixa Stane avec insistance, attendant sa réponse. Lorsque celui-ci lui demanda de venir faire quelques photos avec lui, Tony crut qu'il aller lui mettre son point dans la figure ! Bordel mais était-ce vraiment le moment pour ces conneries ? Seulement, l'ainé ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de protester, passa un bras sur son épaule et l'entraina d'autorité vers la foule de paparazzis qui s'excitait encore davantage alors que les gardes du corps laissaient finalement le champs libre.

Et alors, dans toute l'hypocrisie que le monde pouvait porter en un seul homme, tapotant dans un geste amicale, presque paternel, son épaule, un sourire aux lèvres, Obadiah lui souffla à l'oreille, bien conscient que le public lui offrait une parfaite protection contre une quelconque réaction du PDG.

\- À ton avis, qui t'a écarté ? C'est moi qui est demandé cette injonction contre toi. L'homme chauve s'arrête un instant pour faire quelques sourires aux photographes, alors que le visage de Tony était figé dans une expression d'horreur et de douleur, résultant de cette trahison. Je n'avais pas d'autre moyen de te protéger, acheva son associé en tapotant son épaule avant de s'éloigner, laissant le pauvre Stark figé d'effroi sur les marches vêtues de velours rouge.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Assis dans son atelier, fixant quelques détails sur le gant de sa toute nouvelle armure, flambant neuve, brillante d'or et de rouge carrosserie, Tony regardait d'un oeil sombre, semblable à un orage monstrueux, l'écran plat qui diffusait les dernières informations concernant la situation à Gulmira. Les terroristes qui l'avaient capturé faisait un carnage, pillant, détruisant, tuant en utilisant ses armes. Le génie sentait la colère bouillir dans ses veines aussi puissamment que les feux d'un volcan. Son corps était tendu, mâchoire contracté, pareil à un félin tapis qui s'apprête à bondir sur sa proie pour l'anéantir d'un simple coup de dents. Non seulement parce qu'il se sentait horriblement responsable mais également parce que sa propre entreprise, son propre associé avait approuvé cet envoi, l'avait trahis. Tony voulait exploser la tête de tous ces terroristes, ces monstres infâmes qui s'en prenaient à des êtres innocents. _Putain !_ Comment avait il pu être si naïf en construisant ces armes de destruction ?! Le marchant de mort, il méritait entièrement ce surnom ! De rage, il pulvérisa les vitres de son atelier, constatant avec une certaine fierté la puissance des propulseurs de son armure. C'est alors qu'une idée folle apparue dans son cerveau de génie, l'illuminant dans un flash, se développant derrière ses yeux, envahissant tous les recoins de sa pensée avec la puissance et l'aisance d'un tsunami. Il pouvait arranger ça. Il _devait_ arranger ça. C'était son rôle, sa rédemption pour avoir amener ses pauvres gens à cette situation cruelle et injuste. Décidé, l'ingénieur se tourna vers son armure et lança ses directives à Jarvis d'une voix forte et claire, déterminé.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le vitesse lui donnait des frissons, l'adrénaline parcourant ses veines comme un volcan, décuplée par la colère qu'il ressentait. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour rejoindre Gulmira avec la vitesse de son armure, c'était plutôt simple. Du ciel, il voyait déjà la fumée noire s'élever des habitations en flammes. En commençant sa descente, il ne pu s'empêcher de faire une comparaison avec une descende au enfer : la montée des hurlements, des coups de feu, les éclairs qui fendaient l'air à chaque tire, les ruines, le désordre perpétuel, et enfin l'odeur de poudre, de cendre, de mort. Son cœur se retourna dans sa poitrine, comme s'il ne voulait pas voir ce spectacle effroyable. Serrant les poings, il accéléra et, Tony Stark étant Tony Stark, il ne put s'empêcher de faire une entrée fracassante, digne des plus grands super-héros de tous les comics qu'il lissait étant enfant.

Et lorsqu'il se redressa, le massacre commença.

D'abord, cet enfoiré qui venait de se détourner de l'homme à genou devant lui pour pointer le canon de son arme non plus sur le front du malheureux mais bien contre cette armure effrayante. Il lâcha une rafale de balles meurtrières sur l'homme de fer qui ricochèrent sans même le blesser. Et avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre quoi que ce soit, le terroriste se retrouva propulser dans les airs par un coup de point métallique, avant de s'écraser contre une maison déjà en ruine, dans un bruit d'os brisés et le béton qui s'écroule. Puis ce fut au tour d'autres hommes armés qui, guidés par la peur, appuyèrent obstinément sur la gâchette pour mitrailler le rouge et l'or alors que cela n'avait bel et bien aucun effet. Ils se retrouvèrent vite au sol sous les coups des propulseurs. Prêt à continuer, à tous les arrêter, Tony se tourna vers les voix qui hurlaient dans cette langue qu'il ne comprenait pas mais qu'il avait longuement entendu durant sa période de captivité. Mais quand il fit fasse à une rangée d'hommes tenant en joue femmes et enfants dont le visage était déformé par la terreur, il se redressa, abandonnant sa posture offensive et abaissa les mains. Il les fixa un instant de derrière son casque qui lui donnait cet air dur, froid et impitoyable, pendant que ces démons continuaient de menacer les pauvres civils, alors qu'ils pensaient certainement être tirés d'affaire avec cette méthode.

Le génie aurait pu rire de leur bêtise. Utilisant la visée automatique, il verrouilla chacune de ses cibles avant que ne sorte de ses épaules de minis missiles, ressemblant plus à des balles de fusil et en moins de deux secondes, les hommes furent à terre.

Les otages laissèrent leur visage se détendre, leur poumon se remplir d'air à nouveau bien que les mères gardèrent leurs enfants serrés contre elles, comme si la menace pouvait réapparaître en quelques secondes.

Mais Tony n'avait pas le temps de les rassurer ou de s'émouvoir du fils qui tomba dans les bras de son père qui venait d'échapper à une exécution gratuite et cruelle. Non, car cette opération restait illégale et pour cela, il se devait d'être rapide et efficace. Et l'ingénieur voulait encore dire bonjour à un vieil ami. Vieil ami qu'il localisa bien vite : il se dirigea vers un mur de béton qui avait autrefois dû appartenir à une maison complète, et sans plus de cérémonie, passa le poing au travers pour en sortir l'homme bedonnant et infâme qui si cachait. L'un des chefs de cette opération, une sorte de bras droit du grand méchant. Il l'envoya valser aux pieds des habitants qui s'étaient peu à peu rapprocher de leur étrange sauveur.

Avec un dernier regard méprisant qui passa inaperçu derrière son visage de fer, il s'éleva dans les airs, sortit sa phrase badass de super-héros à l'attention des habitants "Je vous le laisse" et s'envola tel un missile supersonique, non s'en un dernier regard vers les corps de ceux qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver, le remplissant un peu plus de culpabilité. Puis il disparu dans les nuages.

Mais pas pour rentrer, non. Il avait d'abord un arsenal ultra perfectionné des Industries Stark à faire exploser. Verrouillant sa cible, prêt à réduire en cendre le missile Jericho qu'il avait mis au point avec en tête bien autre chose que d'en faire cadeau à des terroristes, il s'apprêtait à faire feu quand il fut frapper de plein fouet par le doux impact d'un missile de tank, ce qui l'envoya s'écraser sans grâce dans la poussière. Wouah, ça secouait un peu ! Pas très agréable comme sensation. Et en plus son armure flambant neuve était maintenant toute abîmée, la peinture raillée et noircie, des creux disgracieux cabossants certaines parties de son bébé. Ça y est, Tony était hors de lui. Encore plus que tout à l'heure. Et vu le niveau, il avait douté pouvoir l'être davantage.

Dans un bruit de métal et d'articulations robotiques, le brun se releva, sortant du joli cratère qu'il avait formé dans la terre et les gravats et fit fasse au char d'assaut. Avec une aisance déconcertante, il évita le nouveau missile lançant un regard qui, avec le visage de fer - pardon, d'or et de titane - semblait profondément blasé, _vraiment mec ? Tu cherches les emmerdes ou quoi ?_

Il leva le bras, visa et tira un missile à peine plus gros qu'un cigare qui alla se loger en quelques secondes contre l'immense monstre de métal. Et dans tout son style et toute sa classe légendaires, Tony se tourna, laissant l'explosion ravager le tank en arrière plan alors qu'il marchait déjà vers les autres armes pour en faire un magnifique feu d'artifice. Son masque rouge et or avec ces deux fentes lumineuses à la place des yeux donnait cet air dur - accentué par les traces noires de cendre sur son front - et pourtant très classe à l'image de ces agents secrets, forts et mystérieux qui se rebellaient seul contre un système qu'ils découvraient en fait pourri jusqu'à la moelle.

Et dans les deux minutes qui suivirent l'immense explosion, il s'était envolé. Laissant derrière lui le feu ravager les armes meurtrières et les meurtriers les utilisant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Suite à la réaction de Rhodes lorsque Tony lui avait fait part de sa petite escapade dans sa sublime armure, le génie avait pensé - bien qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'intention de lui dire dans l'immédiat - que Pepper le soutiendrait dans cette mission, ou du moins qu'elle l'approuverait sans vraiment sans mêler, le laissant simplement s'en occupé. C'est pourquoi il avait été horriblement déçu lorsqu'après les longues explications qu'il lui avait fourni pour expliquer les impacts de balles sur son armure - et à l'occasion, son armure elle-même - Pepper avait seulement bégayait un vague « J'ai besoin de temps » avant de se précipiter hors de l'atelier.

Maintenant sous la douche pour se débarrasser de la sueur après ce premier combat et de la tension dans son corps, le brun tentait vainement de repousser ce sentiment de trahison qu'il ressentait bien trop souvent à son goût ces derniers temps. Et bien qu'il savait qu'il ne devait pas le faire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer la jolie rousse et sa réaction à celle que Steve aurait eu - enfin, la réaction que Tony imaginait qu'il aurait eu. Et bien sûr, une fois de plus le visage de son ancien amant s'imprima encore sur ses paupières. Les deux mains appuyés sur le carrelage, l'ingénieur prit une profonde inspiration pour ne pas se laisser, une fois de plus, submergés par ses souvenirs. Puis ce fut le beau visage fin et gracieux de Pepper qui apparut dans son esprit. Tony savait qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour sa secrétaire et bien que ceux si n'étaient pas aussi forts que ceux qu'il avait pour son blond, il savait qu'il pourrait construire une relation avec la jeune femme. En fait, Tony était fatigué. Fatigué des coups d'un soir, fatigué de lutter pour ne rien ressentir, fatigué de toutes ces femmes qui ne s'intéressaient qu'à son argent et son nom, fatigué d'attendre Steve qui ne reviendrait pas, jamais. Il voulait passer à autre chose et il voulait le faire avec Pepper. Et il ferait tout pour y parvenir. Mais avant tout, il allait régler cette histoire.

Finalement, une demie heure plus tard, le brun était de retour dans son espace de travail, plus déterminé que jamais, la colère de retour pour faire bouillonner son sang. Pour commencer, il devait réparer son bébé, il en aurait de nouveau besoin très bientôt : il allait trouver ses armes et les détruire. Toutes. Mais pour cela, il devait savoir où elles avaient été vendu. Le tout devait être conserver dans l'ordinateur de son bureau, actuellement occupé par Obadiah, maintenant que ce dernier l'avait écarté. Pour récupérer cela, il aurait besoin d'aide et actuellement, il ne pouvait toujours compter que sur une seule personne.

\- Jarvis, demande à Pepper de venir.

\- Tout de suite, Monsieur.

Lorsque la jeune femme entra dans l'atelier quelques minutes plus tard, Tony cessa ses réparations par s'approcher d'elle, une table de travail créant une distance entre eux, à l'image de la légère tension qui régnait dans la pièce.

\- Vous êtes occupée ? se lança immédiatement le génie. Je peux vous confier une mission ? Allez dans mon bureau, introduisez-vous dans le système, récupérez les dernières pro format d'expédition, voilà une clé électronique pour y accéder. Si jamais c'est pas dans les dossiers d'administrateurs, c'est qu'ils l'ont mis sur un disque dur fantôme. Commencez par les plus petits numéros.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous ferez de ces données si je les récupère ? questionna Pepper qui avait semble-t-il retrouver de sa superbe.

\- La routine, claqua l'ingénieur, alors qu'il était de nouveau devant l'un de ses nombreux écrans, pianotant quelques réglages de plus. Ils jouent double jeu et je compte bien y mettre un terme. Je vais retrouver mes armes et les détruire.

\- Tony… la jolie rousse eu un rire nerveux et jaune, qui tirait franchement vers le soupire tendu. Vous savez que vous pouvez me demander n'importe quoi… Mais je regrette, je refuse de vous aider si tout cela doit recommencer.

Les mots de Pepper lui firent mal, plus qu'il ne l'aurait avoué. Dos à elle, il sera les mâchoires sous le trop plein d'émotions qui l'envahissaient. En cet instant, il était seul fasse à tous ces problèmes et il essayait de faire les choses bien, les faire justement mais il avait besoin d'un soutien, besoin d'aide. Et la seule personne qui pouvait à présent lui procurer ceci lui tournait le dos. Malgré la petite voix qui lui disait qu'il ne devrait pas faire ça, encore une fois, Tony les compara de nouveau : il était sûr que Steve l'aurait aidé lui. Même s'il aurait sans doute _exigé_ de participer, il ne l'aurait jamais laisser seul dans cette merde.

Oui, mais voilà, Steve l'avait laissé seule il y avait déjà huit longues années de cela. Alors toute cette tristesse, cette rage, cette frustration qu'il avait emmagasiné en lui depuis la disparition soudaine et mystérieuse de son trésor, tout cela se terra dans ces quelques phrases qui sortirent par une volonté qui leur semblait propre alors que le brun ne mesurait pas la portée de ses mots, comme souvent d'ailleurs.

\- Je n'ai plus rien, plus rien à part ça.

Toujours de dos, il ne vit pas que cette fois ce fut la mâchoire de Pepper qui se contracta sous la colère et la tristesse, aussi continua-t-il simplement sur sa lancée, sa voix allant crescendo.

\- Je n'ai plus de vernissages, plus de gala de charité, plus de papiers à signer ! Il retint de justesse le « plus de Steve » alors qu'il se retournait finalement et tombait sur les traits blessés de sa secrétaire. Mais il ne put s'arrêter. Je n'ai que cette nouvelle mission et rien d'autre.

\- Et rien d'autre ? répéta Pepper, son visage devenant soudainement neutre et fermé. Et bien je démissionne, claqua-t-elle en jetant la clé électronique sur la table en métal, produisant un bruit froid et dur, à l'image de sa dernière réplique.

Puis, alors qu'elle se détournait pour sortir, Tony parla de nouveau, n'arrivant pas à accepter cette fin. Il avait déjà perdu Steve et refusait catégoriquement de perdre Pepper. - Vous m'avait approuvé toutes ces années alors que je recueillais les fruits de la destruction, reprocha-t-il, incapable de cacher l'aigreur de sa voix. Et maintenant que je veux protéger les millions de personne que j'ai mis en danger, vous me laisser tomber ?

\- Vous allez y laisser la vie, Tony ! Je refuse d'y participer.

Tony n'était pas stupide - bien sûr, c'était carrément un génie ! - il avait bien compris que Pepper s'inquiétait pour lui et il aurait dû en être touché mais il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il avait besoin d'aide, besoin d'un soutien infaillible. Besoin d'une personne forte et aimante pour couvrir ses arrières et il pensait vraiment que Pepper pourrait être cette personne.

Dépité, se sentant soudainement immensément seul et vide, Tony se laissa tomber sur une chaine, le regard perdu sur le sol gris de son repère.

\- À quoi bon être en vie, si on a pas de raison de l'être ? Je ne suis pas fou Pepper, confia le brun en relevant son regard profond pour le plonger dans les yeux de la jeune femme, qu'elle y voit toute sa franchise, sa détermination, celle-ci haletant sous l'intensité de ces deux billes basanées*. Je viens seulement de comprendre quelle est ma mission. Et au fond de moi, je _sais_ qu'elle est juste.

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se fixèrent un instant avant que la belle rousse ne pousse un soupire avant de revenir vers lui pour reprendre la clé. Lorsqu'elle la saisit, elle souffla, faisait apparaitre un léger sourire plein de tristesse et de reconnaissance sur le visage fatigué de son patron :

\- Je n'ai que vous moi aussi.

Après avoir achevé les quelques réparations nécessaires sur son armure, Tony prit une pause en attendant que Jarvis fasse quelques mises au point, termine de télécharger quelques trucs. Et puisqu'il avait quelques heures à tuer, pourquoi ne pas se commander une pizza ? Après tout, même les héros ont besoin de se nourrir ! Remontant jusqu'au salon, il décida d'aller passer un t-shirt plus présentable d'abord - entendez par là qui n'était pas complètement imbibé de sueur - avant de demander à Jarvis de passer commande. Mais alors qu'il allait ordonner à son IA de lui commander une immense pizza avec supplément fromage, une sonnerie qui n'était pas celle de son portable l'arrêta dans ses plans. L'ingénieur suivit le son jusqu'au grand canapé blanc où il souleva les coussins désordonnés pour trouver le petit appareil noir. Un coup d'œil à l'écran lui apprit que ce n'était autre que Pepper qui le joignait. Sans doute avait-elle les infos qu'il lui avait demandé ! Le génie pressa la touche pour prendre l'appel, entendant presque aussitôt le "Tony" de Pepper. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre, un affreux son aigu et bourdonnant s'infiltra par ses tympans pour aller frapper son cerveau, puis l'enlacer comme une chaîne dure et rouillée autour de son prisonnier, le privant de tous ses mouvement dans ce douloureux étau. Il sentit son sang se glaçait dans tous ses membres, et il aurait reconnu ces symptômes n'importe où. Après tout, il était celui qui avait conçu ce petit bijou de technologie. Mais qui avait pu s'en produire alors qu'il n'avait jamais été commercialisé ? Il eut pourtant rapidement la réponse à sa question quand une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien se mit à souffler avec une fausse douceur dans son oreille :

\- Respire ! Détend toi, détend toi.

Obadiah apparut alors dans son champ de vision et si Tony avait pu, il aurait fermé les yeux pour échapper à ce cauchemar. Mais il en était incapable et son aîné poursuivit.

\- Tu te souviens de cette merveille, hein ? Dommage que le gouvernement n'est pas approuvé, c'est pourtant tellement utile la paralysie à courts termes, hein Tony ? Aaaah... Tony...

Il prit un air faussement désolée comme s'il était sur le point de se confesser, bien que tout sonnait faux dans son attitude, alors qu'il retirait les bouchons qui le protégeaient des ultrasons paralysants.

Et les mots qui vinrent confirmèrent cette hypocrisie : l'homme devant lui était une pourriture de première.

\- Quand j'ai... ordonné ton exécution, je me suis demandé si je n'allais pas tuer la poule aux œufs d'or.

Ces paroles brisèrent quelques choses au fond de Tony. À vrai dire, l'ingénieur avait l'habitude des gens qui voulaient profiter de lui, de son nom, de son génie et de sa fortune. Les femmes, les journalistes, les scientifiques, les employés, les hommes d'affaires et même le gouvernement. Il avait rencontré des enflures, des rapaces partout. Même jeune il avait connu cela. C'est pour ça qu'il s'était tant attaché à Steve aux premiers abords. Le gamin frêle n'en avait rien à foutre qu'il puisse lui faire tous ses devoirs en un temps record ou qu'il soit un Stark, héritier d'un fortune inimaginable. Il l'aimait juste pour ce qu'il était vraiment. Juste Tony, un ado délaissé par ses parents, d'une intelligence hors-normes, qui avait juste besoin qu'on l'aime même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer.

Quand il avait perdu ses parents, le nouvel orphelin qu'il était avait trouvé un père de substitution en Obadiah qui l'avait soutenu, aidé, conseillé pour reprendre l'entreprise, pour se relever après la disparition de son amant. Mais voilà, une fois de plus il était trahis... Obadiah ne le tolérait que parce qu'il lui rapportait gros mais il restait sur son chemin pour accéder au trône de Stark Industries...

\- Mais le destin a fait en sorte que tu survives parce que tu avais un dernier œuf d'or à offrir, continua l'horrible homme alors qu'il utilisait cette espèce de ventouse pour extraire de force le réacteur dans une brûlure bien trop douloureuse qui arracha un couinement à Tony, toujours paralysé. Son teint était cadavérique, des cernes noires se creusaient sous ses yeux et sa respiration s'accéléra quelques secondes.

Le brun voyait maintenant avec horreur le petit bout de technologie qui le maintenait en vie hors de sa poitrine, dans les mains de cet enfoiré. Ce dernier se pencha au-dessus de Tony, comme s'il cherchait à créer un rapport de force alors que la paralysie empêchait de toute façon une quelconque égalité.

\- Crois-tu réellement que parce que tu as une idée, elle n'appartient qu'à toi ? Ton père a travaillé avec d'autres sur l'atome et la bombe nucléaire. A quoi ressemblerait le monde moderne s'il s'était montré aussi égoïste que toi ?

Dans un geste brusque de la part du salopard qu'il était, le vice président arracha le câble qui reliait encore Tony à sa source vitale, tirant à ce dernier un autre grognement de douleur. D'un certain côté, il semblait au génie qu'on lui retirait son propre coeur. Obadiah, alors qu'il admirait ce qu'il venait de voler, prit place sur le canapé, un bras sur le dossier derrière Tony comme s'il était assis à côté d'un ami cher, ce que le brun avait cru qu'il était, fut un temps.

\- Oh, c'est magnifique ! Oh, Tony, c'est ta neuvième symphonie, s'extasia-t-il en brandissant le réacteur comme un véritable trésor. Quelle merveille de technologie ! Voilà ce que tu nous lègues : une nouvelle génération d'armes à feu dotée de ce nouveau coeur qui nous permettra de remettre ce monde sur le droit chemin. L'équilibre des forces entre nos mains, les bonnes mains. Si seulement tu pouvais voir mon prototype, il est loin d'être aussi…d'être aussi timoré que le tien.

Tony aurait voulu hurler. Il ne voulait pas mourir là, léguant au monde encore plus de morts et de misère alors qu'il avait enfin ouvert les yeux et qu'il essayait enfin de réparer les choses. Finalement, dans un dernier soupir comme si tout cela était une plaie pour Obadiah, une épine dans le pied qu'il cherchait à retirer pour se sentir mieux, l'homme chauve rangea le réacteur dans sa manette, se leva et lança en se dirigeant vers la porte, abandonnant le jeune Stark à son sort :

\- Dommage qu'il est fallu que tu impliques Pepper, j'aurai préféré lui laisser la vie sauve.

Et il disparu. Le coeur de Tony avec lui.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lorsque la paralysie se dissipa finalement, l'ingénieur se sentait faible, nauséeux et sa poitrine lui paraissait encore plus lourde qu'avec son réacteur ARK. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il se trouvait misérable, il ne voulait pas mourir comme ça. Mais il n'avait pas de solution, pas de temps pour construire un autre réacteur, pas la force pour. Une fois de plus, il avait été trahis. Et Obadiah ne s'était pas juste contenté de lui briser le coeur, il le lui avait carrément arraché. Maintenant, il pouvait peut être réellement devenir ce playboy sans coeur que les magazines décrivaient parfois. La pensée lui fit avoir un rire jaune.

Un coeur…

 _Putain !_

Mais oui ! Pepper était la meilleure !

Dans des gestes tremblants et désordonnés, se levant sur des jambes flageolantes, faibles qui provoquèrent des douleurs affreuses dans tout son corps, le brun se dirigea vers son atelier. C'était dur, et il manqua de se ramasser à plusieurs reprises dans les escaliers. Mais finalement il arriva à la porte où, y prenant un instant appui, dans une veine tentative de calmer la souffrance qu'il ressentait, il aperçut ce qui le maintiendrait en vie.

 _« La preuve que Tony Stark à un cœur »_

Il s'élança jusqu'à la table où reposait le cadeau de sa secrétaire mais son corps était à bout de force si bien qu'au bout de quelques pas, il s'écroula. Mais il était hors de question qu'il meurt si prêt du but. Alors il tira sur ses bras, poussa sur ses jambes, rampant avec détermination jusqu'au Graal. Chaque frottement contre le sol dur de son atelier le faisait souffrir mais il se força à continuer, à prendre de légères inspirations mais cela lui arrachait presque les poumons. Et finalement, une fois aux pieds de la table, il tenta de s'appuyer sur une boîte qui trainait là afin de s'élever jusqu'à son objectif. Mais ses membres inférieurs ne répondaient plus, ses bras le lâchaient également et sa tête tournait tellement que sa vision en était trouble. Et avant qu'il ne puisse que toucher la boite en verre, il s'effondra, à bout de souffle et de force. Son corps refusait de lui obéir. Il ne pouvait plus rester allongé là, attendant la mort avec tristesse et amertume. Dégoût. Colère.

 _Merde…_

Il n'arrivait même pas à pleurer tant il se sentait pathétique. Il avait lutté tout ce temps, tout ce chemin jusque là pour échouer si près. _Quelle merde !_ Il aurait tellement aimé que Pepper soit là. Que Steve soit là. Pendant quelques secondes, Tony ferma les yeux. Il était tellement fatigué. Peut être qu'il pourrait juste abandonner et rejoindre, enfin, son trésor. Cela faisait tant d'années qu'il voulait le revoir, le serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser, sentir sa chaleur et son parfum le rassurer. Et puis une petite voix mesquine, celle qui chuchotait sans cesse à son oreille et qu'il n'arrivait jamais à faire taire, lui murmura une fois de plus qu'il ne retrouverait jamais Steve. Parce que lui devait à présent profiter d'un repos éternel parmi les anges, or lui, après tout le mal qu'il avait apporter avec ses créations irait sûrement en enfer, brûler pour l'éternité.

Et alors qu'il se sentait partir, un petit bip-bip robotique bien connu retentit et entra dans son champs de vision sa planche de salut !

Levant les yeux vers l'un de ses premiers bébés, un faible sourire étira ses lèvres et il murmura, la fatigue et le soulagement perçant dans sa voix.

\- Bien joué, mon vieux.

Puis il éclata le verre au sol pour finalement récupérer son cœur.

Plus tard, quand Rhodes le trouva, Tony était prêt à enfiler son armure et à aller défoncer cette pourriture de Stane.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Steve avait l'impression de rejouer une scène qu'il avait déjà vécu. Au fond de la salle, appuyé contre le mur, bras croisé sur son torse et casquette enfoncée sur sa tête, il faisait profile bas en attendant que la conférence de presse ne commence. Un instant, il repensa aux évènements qui étaient arrivés quelques jours plus tôt.

Il était au camps d'entrainement du Shield quand il avait appris la situation : Tony, en armure, qui se battait contre Obadiah, également en armure, détruisant énormément sur le passage, risquant tous les deux d'y rester. Aussi, l'argent Coulson, sur les lieux à ce moment avait appelé pour avoir des renforts. Et bien évidement, l'agent Rogers avait accouru en se portant volontaire, refusant tout simplement de ne pas courir au secours de son ex-amant. Mais le temps que le jet arrive sur place, le génie Stark avec neutraliser le vice président de Stark Industries. Et comme tout le monde, Steve avait cru qu'il y était resté. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui avait pris en main l'évacuation du brun, qui avait précipité sa conduite au centre médical du Shield*, qui avait pressé les médecins. Et il n'avait finalement respiré que lorsque le brun avait repris conscience, une infirmière lui assurant qu'il n'y avait pas de blessures graves, plus de peur que de mal.

Le blond sortit finalement de sa rêverie lorsque l'homme qu'il aimait monta enfin sur l'estrade pour répondre aux questions. Et si au début, Steve nota qu'il lissait à la perfection son petit discours, il sut exactement ce que Tony allait faire quant il arrêta sa lecture, leva les yeux sur son public et que ses commissures de lèvres se tendirent imperceptiblement. Quand la phrase tomba, déclenchant la zizanie dans la foule, Steve ne fit que sourire, se détournant pour rejoindre la voiture à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

Oui, Tony Stark était Iron Man, nouveau superhéros de son État mais il restait fidèle au Tony qu'il avait toujours connu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* j'ai gardé les yeux marrons au lieu des yeux bleus que Tony a dans les comics parce que pour moi, j'associe vraiment Robert Downey Jr au personnage de Stark, je trouve qu'il le joue magnifiquement bien!

* je ne savais pas trop où aurait pu être soigné Tony mais j'ai vite écarté l'hôpital et me suis dit qu'il était possible que le Shield s'en soit chargé.

Merci d'avoir lu le chapitre, merci mille fois à ceux qui me suivent, me laissent des reviews et m'encouragent à continuer. J'espère que vous avez aimer et que vous serez là pour la suite. Je ne sais pas quand je la posterai mais je le ferai !

Des bisous à tous !


End file.
